Forever Young
by The White Wanderer
Summary: It started with a demon's wish and then came the life and times of William, the changeling mage. It was an adventure that would change the live of everyone he met, but there was always the darkness to lurked in the shadows too.
1. Be Careful What You Wish For

FYI: This fiction is based during the fifth season of Angel and takes place in an alter-verse sometime like a few months after 5.8 'Destiny'. This is also the third fiction that I have had the honor to write so please don't be too critical as I am still a novice writer. Please if there are any suggestions do review. Hope you enjoy.  
  
YKTD (You Know the Drill): Any characters from Angel or mention to Buffy the Vampire Slayer does not belong to me. Any characters of fiction do any if any names have been taken from other fiction writer's stories that are purely coincidental.  
  
Forever Young  
  
Written by Golden_Eyed_Vamp  
  
Prolog ~ Be Careful What You Wish For.  
  
Spike stood there looking like a helpless puppy. It wasn't the fact that he truly was helpless or that the tears in his eyes made them look so sad and enormous; it was that fact that all toddlers, after taking a fall look that way.  
  
It wasn't even his fault. No it was Angel's fault for being such an ignorant poof. But then again he didn't even know who Angel was for that matter. Just some big stupid guy was dumb hair. He was William now and that was all Angel's fault. Had to make a wish in the vicinity of a Vengeance demon. If Spike hadn't been the way he was now, he would have beaten Angel good and right.  
  
Angle wasn't so bright to have forgotten the most important rule: be careful what you wish for.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ Ten Minutes Earlier ~  
  
"Okay now, your telling me that turning the sorcerer into a toad wasn't you fault?"  
  
Spike stifled an unneeded yawn as he sat listening to the regular sob story that Gunn was attending to. An infuriated old wizard that had fallen victim to power outbreak was suing a young Mirkla demon with powers to turn people into in amphibians. Spike knew full well that Mirkla demons had very little control over their powers when threatened and as the old coot was dissecting a tropical arrow frog alive.  
  
"Yessss ssssir. I couldn't help it, all Mirkla are connected with amphibianssss. They are ssssaid to be cousssinssss of ourssss. I could feel itssss pain. and I have not yet learned to control the unsssstable powerssss of my race."  
  
Spike had zoned out by then. Listing to all this yammering was like driving white-hot pokers into his eyes. It was only by turning his head to the side to crack his neck; that Spike stopped when he caught a flash out of the corner of his eye.  
  
There stood a man with a familiar looking face. He had seen that look some where else before on the faces of Anya and Halfrek. It was a Vengeance demon. He was tall and had managed to pull off the menacing look, as well as the diamond pendant with red speaks that hung around his neck.  
  
Getting up fast and nearly knocking over Gunn in the process, Spike ran out of the room and strait for Angel's office. He knew from experience that it wasn't a very smart thing to have a Vengeance demon walking around and definitely not walking around Wolfram and Hart! He made it to Angel's office within seconds.  
  
"Ah Peaches, I think you should come out here for a minute"  
  
Angel groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Bugger off Spike, I'm working right now"  
  
"No I really mean you have to come out here you sod before someone makes a wish!" he snapped angrily at the older vampire.  
  
"Well you know what Spike, I wish you would stop being such a baby because that's what you are!"  
  
*Oh Shit*  
  
The Vengeance demon was at his side before he was able to convert that thought to words. Sending a cruel mocking smile in the blond vampires direction, the demon raised his hand and said the words.  
  
"Wish Granted" 


	2. William

Chapter One ~ William  
  
For the first few seconds the world seemed to stand still. There was then a flash of bright light and when it died away a four-year-old boy was left in the place where Spike had been standing just seconds before that.  
  
The Vengeance demon bowed low. "That I give to you vampire for I am Kerokyotis, Vengeance Demon of Rivals, as I grant wishes to those whom make wishes against their rivals. This is your problem now, you made the wish after all."  
  
Kerokyotis shimmered out and left Angel to stare at the little boy. Tears were already begging to form in his eyes and the last thing he wanted was a crying child. He got up and moved towards the boy, but the child let a shriek of terror (only then did Angel realize that he was wearing his game face), turned heal and ran for all he was worth.  
  
This wasn't happening! This just wasn't happening. Of all the things in the world to happen, it had to be this. Dame those Powers that Be if this was their doing or dame those who would ever think to use such a foul trick on him.  
  
"Why me" he muttered under his breath, reverted back to his normal face and went after the fleeing child.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
William didn't know what was happening. Strange looking people and monsters like the ones his papa had told him about surrounded him and he was terrified. Dodging all the people who tried to stop him, William ran the gauntlet better then any runner to ever live and he wasn't about to stop any time soon if it was left up to him.  
  
He had never felt so trapped on his sort life. Not even when he got lost in that maze when he was three. There was just no way out of this maze. He fled down stairs and into room and out of them. He just kept running.  
  
But that couldn't last forever, even children need time to recharge the energy. When he felt like he couldn't go on any more, William silently ducked into one of the many offices in this strange building. When he heard voice approaching, he dashed quickly and hid under the office's only desk.  
  
*Please don't let them find me, please don't let them find me* he silently whispered to himself.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry Angel, but I haven't seen a child run by here" said a voice that sounded much like his papa's but with a distinct mellow tone.  
  
"Are you sure Wesley, because this is extremely important" answered another. This one he knew came from the monster he had ran away from.  
  
"I understand, but what a child doing here?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Well what Angel?"  
  
"That kid is kinda. don't ask"  
  
"What! You can't be serious!?"  
  
"I am and you'll find out soon enough any way"  
  
"But why not tell me now?"  
  
"Vengeance demon, so I can't be too certain. Could you please tell the others about the kid though? This can't get out of hand. Oh and could you please look up any information on Kerokyotis, the Vengeance demon for me?"  
  
"Yes Angle"  
  
"Thanks Wes"  
  
The second voice disappeared down the hall, while the first voice entered the same office that William was hiding! William held his breath. He couldn't be found, he just couldn't. That was the last thing he wanted, but he knew he was going to be found any way. Shifting from his hiding place, he peeked out from under the desk.  
  
The man named Wesley was standing at a table not too far away looking at a large book. He could see words appearing on the pages and knew what it was. There was writing and other strange looking mumbo-jumbo.  
  
"Amazing! You own the Codex"  
  
Wesley whipped around at the sound of the small British voice to stare at him his eyes large. It wasn't that he had 'found' the child that Angel was looking for, but that the child knew about the Codex. The boy was currently on his knees looking up at him from under his desk.  
  
William shifted uncomfortably and then got to his feet. He walked over to the shell-shocked ex-watcher, smiling a smile that had 'you wouldn't take me to the pound, now would you?'  
  
"How do you know about the Codex?" he asked quietly.  
  
"My papa told me about it"  
  
"And how does your papa know about it?"  
  
Wesley took a deep breath in wait. If this child's father knew about the Codex that that meant he was at a pivotal place in supernatural world.  
  
"I think because he told me he was something that was called a 'Watcher' I think"  
  
A watcher! Now that was a development. Who was this child, if his father really was a watcher then was his killed during its destruction last year? Or something else.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"William sir. William Edward Lancaster"  
  
Well now that was the not the reply that Wesley had in mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well how was that? Please review and tell me if I got all my information right and also about my spelling. I had to pick a last and middle name out of the air for Spike, so I hope you like it. I also need some help too, my mind is starting to go blank and that just can't happen now! I will also be striving to make my chapters longer as well. Ta, ta. 


	3. A Little Knowledge Goes A Long Way

Chapter Two ~ A Little Knowledge Goes A Long Way  
  
".Are you sure about that? There hasn't been a Lancaster watcher since 1863 and that was Richard Lancaster" Wesley said to the small child standing in front of him. It just wasn't possible.  
  
"That's my papa's name! And isn't it 1859" from an excited face, it scrunched into a puzzled look.  
  
*Oh bugger all* a demon brought a child out of the past because of Angel? This wasn't good at all.  
  
"No it's 2003, so that would have been 144 years ago" Wesley turned to face the Codex.  
  
William looked as though he had taken a blow to the stomach. He was trapped in this future without his parents and there was nothing that could be done about it. He had no way of going home. He was alone here. or was he? Would these people find a place for him to go and would the want to?  
  
"We are going to have a little chat with Angel right now"  
  
"NOT THE MONSTER! Papa warned about monsters like him! They eat people," William shouted.  
  
"No, not a monster and yes, but Angel doesn't"  
  
"How do I know if your lying or not?" William asked immediately suspicious, and backed away.  
  
"You have my word. If it is anything to you, I used to be a watcher. Now your father was a smart man and must have taught you something."  
  
"Like magic?"  
  
"Not exactly what I had in mind, but yes that could be included. So how old are you and do you know how to protect yourself?" Wesley replied to the boy.  
  
Holding up a hand, he showed four fingers. "I am four and I know lots of thing. like summoning force fields and casting momentary blindness!"  
  
"Impressive. So shall we go?"  
  
Not sure about what to do, William followed Wesley and together they left the office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fred, Gunn and Lorne had been just informed about Angle's 'little' predicament. They hadn't seen any child, but they were also told that Wesley was looking in on it. Angel had been pacing the room wondering how he had ever gotten himself into this mess when Wesley entered his office along with a little boy that owned a head of curly brown locks and a pair of icy blue eyes. At the sight of him, the child looked terrified and tried to hide behind Wesley.  
  
"So you found the squirt" Lorne said looking at the boy. The boy squirmed and moved farther way from Loren as possible.  
  
"Well Angel what is this all about. Would kindly explain to me why this 'young man' here tells me that his father is a watcher and that it's supposed to be 1859. Did that vengeance demon pull out of the past or something?" Wesley said ignoring Lorne's comment.  
  
"Spike's father was a watcher?" Angel said out load but was really just meant to be in his head.  
  
"What! He's Spike!"  
  
". ahhh yes."  
  
"I can not believe you! If you would have told me to begin with I would known more!" Wesley fumed. "Although this really does explain a lot"  
  
"That's. really Spike? You know he's kinda cute as a little kid" Fred commented.  
  
While Wes and Angel bantered, the boy moved off towards Fred, although he did keep an eye on both Lorne and Gunn while doing so.  
  
William blushed. "Hello" he whispered bashfully with a wave. "I'm William"  
  
"Well I'm Winifred, but you can call me Fred"  
  
"But my mama told me never to call pretty ladies by boy names, so I'll call you Winnie!"  
  
"Umm okay." it was Fred's turn to blush at the boy's compliment.  
  
"But what are we going to do about the kid" Gunn asked.  
  
He had addressed the problem that was now at hand. Angel didn't really know what he was supposed to do and this was 'his' problem. William had went over and sat by Fred, having taken an immediate liking to her. What experience did they have for this? Sure they all took care of Conner from the beginning and then had to worry about the teenager later, but they truly knew nothing about a four-year-old. And it was 'this' four-year-old that was the problem. He was Spike.  
  
"I don't have the slightest idea" Angel answered the impossible question.  
  
"For starters we could always have him sing for us" Lorne pointed out.  
  
"Singing is for is for wankers! I am not singing!"  
  
They turned to back at William, that even though he was looking very out of place, kept a defiant look of pride and dignity for one his age. They knew it was all up to Fred now.  
  
"Please William. We just want to see what's in your future and Lorne reads people when they sing. please? Will you do it for me?"  
  
It worked to. The kid blushed, grumbled something under his breath and then flashed Fred a sweet smile.  
  
"There were three ravens sat on a tree,  
Downe a downe,  
Hey downe, hey downe.  
There were three ravens sat on a tree,  
They were as blacke as they might be.  
With a downe derrie, derrie, derrie, downe, downe.  
  
Then one of them said to his mate,  
"Where shall we bradefast take?  
  
There in yonder greene field,  
There lies a knight slain under his shield.  
  
His wounds they lie downe at his feet,  
So well they can their master keep.  
  
His haukes they flie so eagerly,  
There's no fowle dare him to come nie.  
  
Downe there came a fallow doe,  
As great with young a she might goe.  
  
She lift up his boudy head  
And kist his wounds till they were red.  
  
So got him up upon her backe,  
And carried him to earthen lake.  
  
She buried him before the prime,  
She was dead herself ere even-song time.  
  
God send every gentalman, such haukes, such hounds and such leman"  
  
"Well that was something" Gunn whispered.  
  
Lorne seemed to have been entranced by the boy's song. It was an old medieval balled, but there was something to it that seemed to linger. Giving his head a shake, he turned to announce his findings to the others.  
  
"Well things couldn't be more staked up against us. The muffin here has some real powerful mojo. What I read off of him was that his father used a spell to keep his powers dormant when he was five. Apparently since he's four again, there is no spell. So kiddies where dealing with a Mage here and does any one know what mages can do.?"  
  
"You mean that Spike was really a mage, only he had a very old spell on him which made it so that he wasn't a mage?" Wesley asked with concern.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"That would also explain a lot. The Lancaster family was known for minor spell casting abilities. But the only thing that I don't understand is why the books never said that William the Bloody was really the son of Richard Lancaster, one of the most influential watchers recorded" Wesley said puzzled.  
  
"Wesley, I'm shocked. You were a watcher so you should know that they don't like to show off anything that makes them look bad and the son of a watcher becoming a vampire is one of them" Angel chided the ex-watcher.  
  
"Also as to Spike not remembering anything about what I just found out" Lorne continued. "His father died when he was nine protecting him and the current Slayer. The slayer managed to stop a vamp from feeding off of him, but that didn't go to well. He was beaten real bad and fell into a coma. That is also the reason that after becoming a vampire, he went after slayers. It was a subconscious feeling of betrayal."  
  
Lorne would have kept going if Gunn hadn't interrupted.  
  
"Guys. where's William?" they turned to see that Fred was looking all over the room.  
  
William had indeed vanished from Fred's side while they were talking and only god knew what he was doing now.  
  
"Oh this isn't good" Lorne seemed to look a little 'less' green if that was at all possible. "Is it me or am I the only one who thinks it's a bad thing for a mini mage to be running around a still semi-evil law firm?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well how was that? Hope I didn't over do it. How about I have a poll - What should happen to William after he disappears off into Wolfram & Hart? I have some ideas but I would like some fan input off some additives as things are still on the drawing board. So please throw me a bone. I also go the song 'Three Ravens' from my English teacher so I'm not too sure if I got it all right. *~ G_E_V ~* 


	4. Problem After Problem

Chapter Three ~ Problem After Problem  
  
William had become extremely bored sitting there listing to a bunch of adults talk. He didn't mind Winnie at all, but after having to sing that silly song, he really didn't think that he wanted to stick around for 'anything' else. But the prospect of adventure in a strange place like this was pure sugar to any kid.  
  
Slipping away silently, William slunk out of the office and down the halls without being noticed.  
  
Along his travels he saw many strange things. He stopped to watch a funny looking blond lady wearing the most unladylike clothing he had ever seen, sorting out bags of crystal-like powders. Walking up behind her, he gave a small tug on the hem of her dress.  
  
"What is that white stuff lady"  
  
She gave off an odd sounding shrike and tossed the packages she was holding. They hit the floor and exploded on impact. The powder settled like a fine dust around the office.  
  
"What do you think your doing!" She snapped in a snobbish air-headed voice. She took a deep breath and then mutter to herself. "At least there isn't any magic users on this floor"  
  
That was until William let out a sneeze. Glass everywhere shattered; paper turned to confetti and small objects shot across the rooms with such fury that some people were actually injured. A red light began to pour out of him and anyone who knew a thing or two about magic would have known that the William was getting seriously charged with magical energies. And with all the magical energies within Wolfram & Hart, there would be enough for him to cause some major damage.  
  
But then the light sucked back into William, knocking him to the floor, but also taking the lady with him. He scrambled away from her. Approaching the lady, who was inspecting her tattered dress, one of the startled employees demanded.  
  
"Harmony, what have you done now?"  
  
"I like did not do this!" Harmony squealed. Turning to glare at William, she snarled and vamped out.  
  
"I'm going to get you for that you little brat! You destroyed my best dress!"  
  
She jumped at him, but hit a solid invisible wall just in front of him. William smirked at her through his quickly done put force field. Before taking off away from the enraged vampiress, who likely give chase, William shot back.  
  
"Dress? That strip of cloth was only fit for tramps and streetwalkers!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pushing people out of the way, William fled. Then he spotted it. It was the strange metal contraption that seemed to take these people to different places within this building. What had Papa say they were called? Was it elevators? But that didn't matter right now and putting on an extra burst of speed, William managed to leap into it before the doors snapped shut.  
  
Once inside though, William began to feel sick. He felt like his whole body was burning and in the smooth surface of the walls around him he saw it! His red magical aura had returned and something strange was happening to him. In morbid fascination, William watched a startling transformation unfold.  
  
His ears began to point and go furry, as did the rest of his body. His short curly brown hair was starting to became pelt like, a small bushy tail protruded from a spilt in his trouser bottom and along with that of course, came along the whiskers, claws and fangs.  
  
Whimpering from fear at the thought that his life was never going to be normal again, he sank to his knees and cried.  
  
"I want to go home!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shocked, Angel and the others backed away as the doors to elevator in Angel's office opened. One the floor sat a little creature that resembled a large domestic cat. Lifting its head with a sob, they knew who it was * William! *  
  
"I. don't. like. that. crazy monster. lady!" he managed though harsh sobs.  
  
Crazy monster lady? Oh god, that could only be Harmony. And that could also mean one thing, William had disrupted her work with the Elvin Dust.  
  
Fred ran forward and scooped up the fuzzy little boy. They know they would have to do something and something soon. As if they all had one brain at that precise moment, everyone went into action. Fred rushed William to her lab, Wesley back to his office, Gunn to his, Lorne one his cell phone and Angel stayed where he was.  
  
This was going to be a long day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm a sodding kitty! That wretched glitter turned me into a sodding kitty" William cried as though it was the most horrible thing that could have happened.  
  
"WILLIAM, LANGUAGE!" Fred and Wesley shouted simultaneously.  
  
The miniature feline/human hybrid growled. Angel frowned at the boy for having got into such a mess only a day after being transformed from Spike to William.  
  
"Well he got himself into this pickle, so how do we get him out of it?" he sighed.  
  
Fred picked William up to stop his ranting and Wesley took that as his moment to pick up the conversation.  
  
"Well we know that the Elvin Dust that Harmony was dealing with was a magic- inducer. She must have known that because she had all those with magi ability to vacate the floor. little did she know that our little wayward mage was about to turn up"  
  
He turned to Fred and smiled. William was purring as she stroked his head and the added bonus was that he was fast asleep in her arms. Looking back to Angel he had both a disturbing combination of that smile and a frown.  
  
"That doesn't look good"  
  
"No its not is it? There really isn't anything was can do for William. His mage powers chose this form for him, so he'll have to live out his life as a half-breed or until the magic reverses itself. which is highly unlikely"  
  
"So your telling me that Spike. no I mean 'William' will be shredding my sofa for fun till we can find away to get Spike back * although I personally don't want Spike back? *" Angel grumbled, slumping farther down into his seat.  
  
"Now that's the problem Angel," Fred replied to the annoyed vampire. "He. can't become Spike again. It's permanent"  
  
"No, no, no, no, no."  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, I'm afraid it is. He'll have to grow up again"  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Angel asked the inevitable question.  
  
"So what now?"  
  
"Well we just can't send him away now can we, so it's a unanimous vote that we have you adopt him"  
  
"WHAT! You don't mean it do you Fred, oh please tell me you don't mean that!" Angel cried out in horror.  
  
"Yes Angel we do" Wesley replied as Fred jumped back for the horrified vampire's outburst. "Gunn and Lorne think so too. You're the one that knows 'all' about the 1800's, so you're the best one to take him"  
  
"But I'm a vampire!"  
  
"Now don't go and try to use that one. He use to be a vampire too and you do have a soul, so it shouldn't matter"  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Oh don't be such a big baby" Fred chided laying the sleeping boy down upon the sofa.  
  
"But"  
  
"Well if you want it that way we could just let someone evil take him and use him to take over the world, who about that?"  
  
Angle groaned. This day was not going how he would have liked it to be going. No thanks to his friends teaming up and landing him with the miniature terror. Things just couldn't get worse then this.  
  
"Fine, but I'm not babysitting"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I would like to send thanks to those who gave ideas for helping me with this chapter and I would also like to send a special thanks to Ms. Perception and Harm Marie for giving me the ideas that I actually used. A little heads up the next chapter will take place about a month to two months later. T.T.F.N 


	5. Family

Chapter Four ~ Family  
  
"You don't like Dr. Seuss!"  
  
"No, so will you please go away!"  
  
"But you're the only person I could come to tell that I had finally mastered how to read how to read 'Fox in Socks'! Sooooo why don't you like it"  
  
"Ever since you summoned Sam I am to come and force me to eat green eggs and ham"  
  
"Oh it wasn't really that bad was it Angel? I thought it was a hoot!"  
  
"Your four, everything to you is a hoot and I know just the person for you to tell your story to.go bug Knox"  
  
"Hey your right!" William stopped dead in his tracks in following Angel, twirled and ran in the direction of Fred's lab.  
  
"Hey Mr. Knox sir!"  
  
* Oh thank you God *  
  
Angel rubbed his temples, so happy that he had finally managed to be free of the boy that was always bothering him (and he knew that Knox would not be pleased with him later). He made a mental note to cut off the boy's sugar supply.  
  
William also only seemed to listen to Fred, with the exception of Wesley because they were fellow Brits. Angel knew he was out in the cold for the fact that he was Irish and William said he wasn't about to listen to a nancy-boy Irishman even if he was the one that had adopted him. He also seemed to have also taken a liking to Lorne's personality and sort of stayed away from Gunn, who was never any fun with him anyway.  
  
It had been two months. * Two very long months * If there was suppose to be any humor to come out of it all, then Angel had missed out on it along time ago. He could hear angry shouts coming from the lab and knew that William had already thrown his pester power into play. So with a sigh, he continued on his way  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With his agile feline reflexes, William dodged to the left when Knox tried to catch in to shut him up. After getting the hint that there was no hope in hell of getting Knox to listen to 'Fox in Sox', he had blinded the young scientist to get his attention. Well that got his attention all right. It only stopped when Knox stepped to his tail.  
  
"Aaaahhhh!!" he screamed out in what sounded liked a cat howling in pain.  
  
The blindness had just worn off of Knox when William's new feline instincts kicked in. With a clawed hand he lashed out and raked it down Knox's leg, earning a scream just as loud. Running away with his new speed, William made a getaway. He found that he was doing that a lot lately. Running away.  
  
He had pestered Gunn one to many time and there was no way he was going to go back and do that again since that dude had no real sense of humor. But he liked Lorne. That green demon was seriously funny and let him listen to all kinds of music and let him use his mage powers to mage things like party decoration and the likes.  
  
So that was where he went.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well hey there Kitty"  
  
"Please don't call me that Mr. Lorne, anything but kitty. I'm a boy and that's for girls" William wrinkled his nose when he mentioned the word 'girls'.  
  
"Fine then, how about 'Predator'"  
  
"Oh that a good one! I like that one, like tigers and lions. I can be the wild beast that hunts down it pray!"  
  
Lorne laughed at the little boy's antics as he proceeded in imitating a wild cat. He just couldn't believe why Angel had such a problem with this hilarious kid. He knew that William could get out of hand from time to time, but he also knew that one of the reasons that Angel wasn't accepting William was because he had once been Spike.  
  
"So do you want me to call up Mandy and have a little chat with her"  
  
"Nah, I like Enya better"  
  
Just then Lorne's cell began to ring. To William with his excellent hearing could tell that this conversation was going to drag on to the next millennium, all talk about the hottest new music - whatever that meant. So he decided to vacate while Lorne had a laugh with his pal and went to go find someone else to talk with.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Along the way to his next destination, William bumped into a small Lynox demon. The little demon stared at him up and down and then laughed a high screechy chuckle.  
  
"What are you supposed to be" it asked with curiosity and amusement.  
  
"A changeling"  
  
"?"  
  
"It was caused through magic"  
  
"Oh I understand. I'm Matrices" it replied.  
  
"William"  
  
They stood there for a few more moments before both of the youngsters started to get antsy.  
  
"So what you doing here?" William asked.  
  
"My mother is trying to work out an agreement with for our clan" Matrices answered.  
  
"?"  
  
"Why don't you know? You do stay at Wolfram & Hart don't you?"  
  
"I've only been here two months. I'm still learning"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
They were quite for another moment before William broke the silence.  
  
"So she's talking with Mr. Gunn?"  
  
"I think so"  
  
"Let's take a look"  
  
"But mother told me to stay out here!" Matrices whispered horrified.  
  
"Don't worry, I can make us invisible" William assured.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Silently the two children crept into the office to listen in on the conversation. But most of it didn't make any sense to them other then Gunn's name and mother's name Matrixa, the rest just sounded like blabbering. While they prepared to leave, Matrices accidentally crashed into a small table. Unable to maintain the invisibility, William's power gave out and he and Matrices were out in the open.  
  
"MATRICES!" Matrixa screeched in outrage.  
  
"WILLIAM!" Gunn shouted equally outraged.  
  
Matrixa swooped down and plucked her son up by his tunic collar. Knowing that yet again something bad had happened, William made a quick apology to Matrices and fled the office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He next came face to face with Fred and Wesley. Things that day hadn't gone to well and he wasn't too sure if this was going to be any different.  
  
"Hello Winnie, hello Wes" he said scratching the back of his furry neck.  
  
"Hello William, aren't we the talk of the day" Wes smirked critically, but with a twinkle in his tired eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean to cause too much trouble"  
  
Fred smiled and scooped the boy up into her arms and gave him a hug. It was like a million butterflies on a spring afternoon.  
  
"Oh I know you don't mean for it to happen but does. Don't worry, things will get better with time, I promise you that. Isn't that what a family is for?" she asked.  
  
"Family?"  
  
"Of course. You're apart of our family now"  
  
"Okay! Brooding father, grouchy uncle, stuffy brother, genus sister and songbird cousin"  
  
Wesley and Fred laughed at the child's depiction of their little family; well that was until Wesley caught on to his description and found the cat boy giggling away. It was pretty mush accurate to say the least and very much like how they all were at this moment (other then Gunn who only got grouchy whenever William was around). It was a family no matter what way you looked at. They all had each other and that was what really mattered most of all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well how was that? I personally liked my bit with Knox and comparison with Knox from Dr. Seuss's 'Fox in Sock' (now that book has to be the best Dr. Seuss tongue twister ever!)  
  
Oh and also to clear a few things up, Angle will not be nasty to William forever and the next chap will feature a disastrous bonding moment. Again I don't have good grammatical corrections tools on the computer I use, so it would make sense that I can't get all my spelling perfect too.  
  
Hope I am doing better with keeping the chapters a little bit longer and give enough info without over doing it. Adiós amigos! 


	6. Angelic Virtues

Chapter Five ~ Angelic Virtues  
  
Something was nagging at the back of Angel's mind. It just didn't want to go wouldn't go away and it was begging to drive the brooding vampire mad. It was his conscience punishing him with guilt for being to horrible so William. He wasn't Spike any more; he was just a happy-go-lucky kitty boy mage that seemed to always get his paws into everything. But then again what four-year-old doesn't get their hands into everything?  
  
It was around four in the morning about then and William had a room that was just adjacent to Angle's, so silently he went to check on the still sleeping boy.  
  
The soft carpeted floor kept his movements soundless and left the door open as he entered the child's bedroom. He was curled up on the overly large cat bed they had all got for him. So he just stood there and watched William sleep and the sadness of loosing Conner crept back into his soul. They both looked so peaceful in slumber and it threatened to break his unbeating heart.  
  
Then William began toss and turn, whimpering and moaning about something incoherently.  
  
"No, don't let the stars be right" he cried softly. "I'm a good boy, it's no my fault that I couldn't take their torment any more"  
  
His small voice sounded haunted, wiser, older and very much not like his own. Like he had seen to much sorrow.  
  
"She comes, God has sent her to forsake me. He no longer loves me. Is this my destiny? To live in the darkness and never feel the rays of life giving sun again? What have I done"  
  
Angel stepped back in startled shock. William was remembering things that had never even happened to him. He was remembering the night of Spike's turning at the fangs of Drusilla. His whimpers softened and the boy began to sleep-talk once again.  
  
"No not forever. The stars shall fall and I shall see the 'real' sun. She will bring me out of the darkness, not back into God's love, but love itself. And the spark, my one and only most prized possession"  
  
Now he was talking about Buffy.  
  
"So beautiful. The sun has set against the yesterday and a bright new future of tomorrow yet to come. I hope I don't get left behind this time"  
  
William yawned and fell back into a deep sleep like this early morning nightmare had never taken place. Angel, not really knowing what to make of the entire 'episode', left just as quietly as he had came. How long had the boy been having these memory nightmares? It was hard to tell and there was little he could do about that too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Barry Manilow's wanker! Please turn it off"  
  
"Oh really and what are you going to do about it? Scratch me? I heal fast you know"  
  
William glowered at the vampire. In his current position on being forced to listen to Barry Manilow was pure torture and it was suppose to be just any normal day?  
  
"But that horrid wailing is hurting my sensitive ears!" he snapped. "Simon and Garfunkle are ten times better and Lorne agrees with me too, well since he wont let my listen to what the 'heavy' stuff. You just don't have any class do you? One would think that you would have at least picked up some decent testes in almost two hundred and fifty years!  
  
Angel chuckled; it was a good way to spend the afternoon being stuck with the boy. It would be along time before he would ever be gone, so have some fun with payback. It didn't matter how much he complained, it would just never get old.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that whatever you give out comes back on yourself three times three? Whither it be good or bad it will always come back on you"  
  
With nothing else to do William thought he would go and do some experimenting with the some of the magic Wesley had recently taught him.  
  
Absently picked up a small mirror off of one of Angel's tables and started to twirl it around in the air. It spun faster and faster till it gave off a blinding white light. That was when it caught Angel's attention. The light seemed to dance off all the objects in the room, illuminating everything. The mirror/light shot into the air and hovered as it's light began to turn all the colors of the rainbow. It flashed Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet, Pink and Brown. It also flashed every shade of Grey and finally Black before returning to its dazzling White.  
  
Images then began to appear in the light. Blurry at first, but then they solidified and became clear. There was a clock. The minute hand was frozen in place and the hour hand was spinning furiously, moving counterclockwise. Then it stopped. The two hands where currently pointing at the four and the three, twenty and fifteen. 2015? Or was that 1520? What did that mean?  
  
The expanded power let out a deafening pop and the room suffered a near hurricane of wind. William lay stretched out on the floor panting from exhaustion and Angel gathered his barring.  
  
"I think I overdid it this time" William said with a hoarse laugh and winced at the pain that followed.  
  
Angel moved and helped in up and also had to catch him as he passed out. He laid the boy down and as he was about to walk away, heard something - in his head!  
  
* You like me! *  
  
"What?" he turned looking around the room, but there was no one else there. "Who there"  
  
* Who do you think it is, you poofer? I may have fainted, but that couldn't stop me now could it? *  
  
"So you're going to drive me crazy because you found out how to get into my head?" Angel asked with mock sarcasm  
  
* You are already crazy nancy boy and you were the one that let me in * the voice snickered and it's tone was so matter of fact. He felt something strange and knew right away that William was rifling through his memories.  
  
"William stop it now! Those are privet" there was anger starting to seep into his voice.  
  
* This is a bonding moment 'pops', gotta get use to it *  
  
"Bonding! You have got to be kidding me? Now get out of my head!"  
  
* Patience is a virtue, you take it for granted. Actually you take a lot of virtues for granted *  
  
Letting out an exasperated sigh, Angel slumped down onto the couch beside the little fur ball. This kid was a little, limy pain in the ass. But he let it go. He would have to be dealing with stuff like this for along time to come. So he would wait and what he hadn't realized during that time was that the pilfering through his private thoughts had stopped abruptly two minutes ago.  
  
"Who was he?"  
  
Angel was startled back into reality to find that William had woken up and was staring at him with a sad confused look on his furry face and his icy feline eyes almost seemed to glow.  
  
"Who was who?" he asked.  
  
"The strange man in your memories with the white hair. I couldn't connect with it, but I knew he was important"  
  
Angel was at a momentary loss for words at the fact the boy had seen what he was like as Spike, but knew nothing about what Spike was like at all.  
  
"His name was William like yours, but he was always called Spike. He was as British too"  
  
"British! I would have liked him. Is he the one who you were talking about with the others the day I arrived?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"He vanished. Became someone new. I don't know how to explain this to you, but I do believe it was for the better and the he deserved the second chance to start over" deep down Angel knew it was the truth in which he had spoken from.  
  
"He was a vampire like you wasn't he?" William insisted on an answer.  
  
"He was and he was also my grandchilde. The last time I saw him he was just as cocky and loudmouthed as ever, but also he had a soul like I do"  
  
"You didn't like him, did you? I can sense it. I'm not mad at you or anything but there seems so much that your soul refuse to forgive because it was your doing"  
  
Angel smiled, but it was wane. Then he turned to William and smirked.  
  
"You know what kid? Your not half bad, you know that?" he chuckled. "I have only one thing to ask you, what did you do with that mirror?"  
  
"Wesley taught me a spell about the future. Told me about two friends of you had named Cordelia and Doyle that could see visions of the future. All I had to do was focus on the mirror and will it to convert the true colors of reality and show me what was to come - but I think I focused on it a little too much"  
  
Then William stopped his face filled with horror.  
  
"Oh sweet Lord in Heaven, protect me"  
  
"What?" Angel asked, now extremely confused.  
  
The boy turned to look at the vampire and grinned. It was one of those classics, a 'my bad' grins.  
  
"Nothing much, only that I know I'm soon to be lobotomized by a raging dark skinned man whom we all know so well, has just found that he has triggered the world's worst magical stink bomb"  
  
In spite of the situation and the horrible prank that had just taken place, Angel burst out laughing. Poor Gunn, he'd never understand this one.  
  
"Well you better start running. Did you get any Cheetah genes with that transformation? Because you're going to need it bad" the laughter in Angel's voice only made thing worse.  
  
William, will an antsy look on his face bobbed back and forth on his feet until Angel had to give him the motion to make a run for it.  
  
"God save the Queen!"  
  
With that he tore out of the room nearly knocking over stuff on the way out just minutes before an extremely angry and not to mention stinky Gunn turned up to exact revenge to the troublesome four year old.  
  
"Where is he!" Gunn growled, dripping wet from some florescent green slime.  
  
"Live a little, he is only four you know" Angel chided resting back to contemplate the day's events.  
  
"What!? I can not believe you! When did you start liking him"  
  
"I didn't say that I liked him, I've just learned to tolerate his 'unique' sense of humor. I think it would do you some good to learn it too, you too tight and grouchy these days and the kid is right you know"  
  
Angel wrinkled his noses and pointed to Gunn's goopy clothes.  
  
"Maybe you should take a shower first though"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I think the first part in my own opinion was a little too sappy, but oh well. Thing are looking up for Angel and William and thing should more a less stay on the same path. If any one had any ideas to give me for a chapter, please do (I kinda need it about now). Well au revoir! 


	7. The Pain We Feel Part 1

Chapter Six ~ The Pain We Feel - Part 1  
  
Three more months had gone by and the strained relationships that had been formed five months ago had finally started to smooth out. Some people still weren't happy with the arrangement, but then the throughout of having some 'unspeakable' prank pulled on them, who would?  
  
William had cut back, allowing Wesley to school him in controlling his wild mage magic that was always getting the four-year-old changeling child into trouble. It was basic. Contortions, transformations, minor spell castings and invincibility. Although he already he already knew who to turn invisible, that didn't stop him from 'rippling' in and out of sight from time to time with his moods, but he was slowly get the hang of it.  
  
This time he was going to try bringing objects to life and would find out the consequences.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
William had been spending his time productively. Busily working on large puzzle sculpture of a Phoenix, the Bird of Fire. Wesley had told him he need to do something fun for a while that didn't involve getting to trouble and it was working out great.  
  
He added magical paint to the head, body and wings of the wooden creature till it shown with the radiance of red, gold and black. Then to finish it off, he waved his hands in a series of intricate motions and whispered a spell.  
  
"Nemonus Liforte" (pronounced KNEE~MOAN~US LIE~FORT~A)  
  
A small flickering flame appeared in his small-outstretched palm, leaving it to felling worm light the summer sun. It gently lifted, floated over to the sculpture and burned through the wood of its chest.  
With a gasp of wonder he stepped back, watching as his creation came to life. It gave off a thrill of the most beautiful music anyone would be so charmed to hear.  
  
Its body was of body was of scarlet feathers that flamed at their tips, a golden underbelly and talons, as well as ebony streaks and feathered collar. The majestic bird ruffled its wings and soft soared off it perch to rest on the boy's shoulder. Through emotions, it told him that it had no name and must be named to live on as the immortal creature that it was. It was also female.  
Filled with such pride to be honoured with the task of choosing a name, William thought hard into the depths of his memories.  
  
"How about Taralye? And we could just call you Tara for short? It seems like the right name for you, I don't know why, but it does" the boy told the bird.  
  
The Phoenix thrilled again in expectance of the chosen name and nuzzled the little changeling's face.  
  
"I feel like I know you, but how? That's just silly"  
  
Together the boy and the bird left the room to find something to eat, as he began to feel ravenous and of course of find something for Tara to eat too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Would you like to drink some tea? We have Earl Grey, camomile, peppermint and willow"  
  
William held up the boxes out in front of Tara to let the bird decide. She bobbed her head at the box of willow tea and the boy was startled to see a large pearly white tear begin to form in one of her large intelligent black eyes.  
  
"What's the matter Tar? Why are you sad?" William could feel the poor bird's raw emotion like it was his own and it excruciating to bare.  
  
"Lost love? I'm so sorry for you. My parents must have died over a hundred years ago and now I live with Wes, Winnie, Gunn, Lorne and the poof Angel"  
  
The bird thrilled in shock. Nudging him in the side of the head with her beak, Tara chirped excitedly and sent him an emotion that asked him to take her to Angel.  
  
"You know Angel?"  
  
The feeling was like a lukewarm splash of water. It basically said she knew who he was but didn't 'know' him. Then she fluttered off his shoulder and hooked her talons into the back of his T-shirt and rose into the air. William found that it was a breath taking experience. He couldn't imagine how a bird that small could carry his weight, but it was happening.  
  
Together they flew down the halls as William directed Tara to Angel's office. Some of the employees that watched the pare pass by either giggled, were amazed by the beautiful bird or were wondering why a bird would associate with a cat child.  
  
"Hey nancy-boy, I have a friend for you to meet" William called cheerfully as the hovered outside of the office door.  
  
The shook on Angel's face as she opened the door was apparent as it was for Wes, Lorne and Fred who were also in the office too. Tara set William down of the floor and then returned to his shoulder.  
  
"William, what is that?" Wesley said in an awed voice, even though he already knew what it was, he needed confirmation to the fact that he wasn't seeing things.  
  
"She is a Phoenix and her name is Tara"  
  
"Tara?" Fred and Angel both repeated at the same time.  
  
"She told me she knew you, well sort of"  
  
Tara sent a symphony of thrills, chirps and whistles into the air, silencing then all. She continued the melody for about a minute before stopping and looking pointedly at Lorne. The empath looked far more startled then the other and nodded a look of understanding in the bird's direction.  
  
"She Tara McClay. Willow's Tara, the one that Buffy told you was shot and death sent Willow mad. It's the same chicka, but now in a new package"  
  
"William what did you do" Angel asked with a dangerous tone, that caused the boy to flinch.  
  
"I, aahh, I just wanted a friend" he replied staring at the floor and shifted his feet.  
  
"A friend? She was dead, of all the things to do to a person's soul, but bring them back and trap them in a different body"  
  
Fred shot Angel a glare; he didn't have to be so cold to him.  
  
"And Wes was teaching me who to bring things to live to I made a Phoenix out of wood and brought it to live. She told me to name her so I called her Taralye and she liked it" his voice began to brake and tears began to roll down his cheeks.  
  
Angel seemed to have no toleration left. Everything he had put up with over the months had finally come down like the last straw on the camel's back. This boy was Spike. No matter what way you looked at it, that part of him would never change and neither would the boy.  
  
"But that wasn't your decision! Don't you ever think? Or are you really a lost cause?"  
  
"I just wanted a friend!" suddenly William's voice spiked to hysterical. They had never seen him like this.  
  
"You don't know what it's like! I'm trapped! I try to have fun and make people happy, but it all goes wrong! You know things your that not telling me and I know there about me! You don't care at all; you only blood pretend! And maybe you should start by realising that you'll never become human again if you don't start showing compassion to people you don't under stand! I HATE YOU, YOU BLOODY AWFUL WANKER!!"  
  
The enraged and profusely sobbing William turned to flee the room and started to flicker. The next second he vanished from sight. His wail faded into the distance, as he ran away not caring that he was a part of the natural world any longer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fred turned on Angel, her face filled with the utmost loathing.  
  
"Who could you do that! He's just a little boy for heaven's sake. He isn't the man you use to know once Angel; the playing field has changed. It's your fault in the first place that Spike turned into William and you find no remorse in punishing a child for something that he doesn't even remember doing when he is no longer that person!"  
  
Wesley and Lorne stood silent and opened mouthed at the display in front of them. Shy little Fred yelling at Angel? Unheard of!  
  
Tara fluttered about crying out things in bird language that none of them could understand. But what was running through her head was 'Spike? That sweet little boy that brought me back was Spike?' She understood that he had meant to bring her back to live specially, but she was still glad to be back whither it meant living on a magical bird, it didn't matter.  
  
Fred was still yelling herself hoarse at Angel.  
  
"You may have a soul, but you're heartless! Did you know that little boy loved us all? That he even loved you? It didn't matter what he did; he was only trying to make everyone happy. Now I am going to find him right now before he get hurts!" Fred turned from the startled vampire and sprinted out of the office in an impossible search to find the missing invisible boy.  
  
Wes stared at Angel a moment longer before he too went rushed out in search of William. Still unable to speak, Lorne simply held out his arm for Tara, who soared down to perch upon it. Together they left, leaving the frozen vampire were he was.  
  
Angel stood there. Thoughts running through his head faster then he could think. Only now did He realise how cruel he had been to the poor boy. He wasn't Spike any more and he never would be again even if he got all his memories back. He had caused a mess. He had emotionally destroyed William, enraged Fred and showed Wesley and Lorne how heartless he really was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The tracking signal told that William was no longer within Wolfram & Hart. He was somewhere running around Los Angeles and there was only three hours till sunset. Fred was determined to find William no matter what. She mentally seethed at the thought of agreeing to have Angel adopt the boy. But the others had said Angel would be the best for it. Bull, she was the one best suited for it. She had wanted to take him in from the start, but why was she always doing what everyone else wanted? In her heart she knew she could make things right and she would.  
  
Taking the white Mustang Convertible from the car garage, she drove off to catch up with the slowing moving signal that was headed into downtown L.A. And all the while she prayed that when she found him he would be all right.  
  
* Don't worry William, I care, I really care *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well do to someone telling me that Angel deserved a swift kick in the !@#, I wrote this to put him in his place. He was being horrible to poor William and had to be punished for it. I decide that I would bring Tara back because she was a sweet heart and as a Phoenix because the can rise from their ashes when the die.  
  
Just as a heads up for when the chapter comes, Eleven (Ten really) will have a large time jump too, so be prepared. So what should happen on the flight into L.A.? Should William run into any vamps? Please reviwe. Later ~* 


	8. The Pain We Feel Part 2

Chapter Seven ~ The Pain We Feel - 2  
  
It was only when he stopped, that William realized that he was lost. He had never really been into the city before, only once with Winnie to buy some clothes when he first arrived. Now it looked dark and menacing, like a death roamed the streets.  
  
He only wanted someone to care about him. To care for him like his mother used to. Like Winnie sometimes did. He had thought things were finally working out. Gunn had started to see the humor of his pranks; he was even starting to like him and Angel. Angel had been getting better too. Ever since that day when William had turned that mirror into a vision of the future, the broody vampire had began to lighten up. It had been great. He hadn't go too mad at the problems that were caused and actually laughed he told him jokes. But that it was all gone now. He hadn't cared at all; just hated him and kept it secret.  
  
Now he was lost and there was nobody that cared about him any more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where could you be?" Fred whispered nervously as she watched the sun begin to set. The reds and golden yellows that were starting to mix and become dark orange was frightening her. The vampires would begin to come out soon. She had to find William and take him home with her where he belonged. With his family, well the dysfunctional family that was really made up by her, Wesley and Lorne.  
  
Stepping lightly, Fred followed the map on the data pad of the city of Los Angeles that contained two small moving lights of red and blue. The Blue light represented her and the Red light represented William. For a four-year-old, he was pretty fast. Two hours and he was almost half way across the city.  
  
With an irking feeling, she pulled out her cell phone and called Wes.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Wes, I need some help"  
  
"Already on it. William should be arriving . at the Hyperion! Oh my, I think that boy has been hanging around us a little too long. He picked up some of our old tastes, not to mention that some old enemies might still be hanging around there"  
  
"Great, I'll be there in ten minutes and the sun will be down in twenty. Thanks Wes, you're the greatest!"  
  
"Don't mention it. See you later then Fred and be careful"  
  
"I will"  
  
With the connection ended, Fred jogged back to the car and hopped in. Wes was right about William. The kid had been around them long enough to pick up on their styles. She pulled out and was on her way. Traffic wasn't that bad but it slowed her down and she needed to get to William now! Oh god she just wished that she wouldn't be too late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
William collapsed upon the steps of the large building before him. Exhaustion had come to claim him after he had fought to fend it off for so long. He had been drawn to this place like a magnet. His fright began to grow as he watched the sunlight slowly retreating on the horizon, the shadows of darkness growing up in its place to swallow him whole.  
  
He was brought back to reality when he heard footsteps. A woman was coming towards him, one he had never seen before. She had long flowing dark hair, deathly pale skin and an aura the screamed vampire.  
  
"Little Kitty" she crooned in a sing song voice. "Here little Kitty, Kitty"  
  
There was something familiar about her, but he couldn't place it, like it was a lifetime ago. Something that screamed from him to run and get away from her as fast as her could.  
  
"The stars say that little Kitty is very precious. That history connects me with this Kitty. Who are you Kitty?"  
  
William stood frozen to the spot. His body protested for him to move, but he couldn't. The dark haired vampiress moved closer, stopping directly in front of him. Delicately she reached out one of her long pale regal hands to stroke the side his off his face. William flinched at the cold touch, but still had no control over his body. She reached out and took his chin in her hand and tilted his face up to look into hers.  
  
"I want to know who you are Kitty. Tell pretty Drusilla who you are now"  
  
Unable to disobey those hypnotic eyes, he was forced to comply with the vampire's wishes.  
  
"My name is William" he whispered mechanically with a slur that no one but a vampire could understand.  
  
"William? I had a sweet William once. My Dark Knight, he left me long ago. Became a lapdog for the Slayer like my Daddy was, oh horrible what my precious Spike became"  
  
"Spike? The one that Angel hates?" his mind slowly returning to his controle.  
  
"You know my Daddy little Kitty?" Drusilla purred. "My poor Angelus, tainted with his soul"  
  
"He hates me too"  
  
She turned to look at him again. She saw the tears that once again began to threaten to fall from his large feline blue orbs.  
  
"Hates you too? Then you can be my pet kitty" and she let her face shift to show her demon and began to advance on him.  
  
"Stay away from me!" William shouted. He fell to the ground and squirmed back away from Drusilla's approach.  
  
"Don't worry little Kitty, it won't hurt. much"  
  
She laughed and the night seemed to pick up the insane giggle and allow it to dance upon it. She was about to grab him, when William thought quickly and threw up a shield with a large electric shock. Drusilla smashed against it, was electrocuted and fell back onto her bottom upon the ground.  
  
Sizzling and smoking, she stuck out a quivering lip and shot him a glare "Nasty little Kitty has powerful magic. I see that nasty little Kitty has a destiny"  
  
And some how she managed to brake his shield. Before William could move, she had lifted him up off the ground by his throat, cutting off the oxygen. His magic seemed not to have an affect on the crazy vampire, but it didn't last long. There was a squeal of tires somewhere in the distance and they both knew that someone was coming for him.  
  
Drusilla turned her attention back to William from the distraction. With one of her sharp fingernails, she racked it down and into the skin of William's left eyebrow. He gave off a strangled cry and she dropped him. She licked the blood off her finger, the taste of the blood made her wandering eyes grow large and she spun back to stare at the shacking wheezing boy.  
  
"You taste like my William, my Spike!" she accused the boy.  
  
"You are my sweet precious, that I know" she giggled with a glee that sent shivers down William's spin and threatened to make the little black spots obscuring his vision grow larger.  
  
"But I will let you ripen first. I'll be back little Kitty, the stars tell me that it is meant to be. That you were always meant to be mine. forever more. Good bye my precious Kitty, till we meet again"  
  
With that the mad vampiress disappeared into the shadows of the night from once she came. William was still holding the wound above his eye that didn't seem to heal with aid of his magic, when a car pulled up and Winnie jumped out. Winnie was shouting out to him. The world seemed so blurry as he felt himself swept up into a hug and the last thing he heard before the world went black was.  
  
"I'll never leave you alone"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fred paced back and forth around her room waiting for William to wake up. She was terrified and she didn't really know what happened, but she had a good guess that a vampire was involved. Angel had tried to apologize when she got back with the boy, although she refused to listen. There was some hope for him, that she knew, but for the meanwhile things between them would be civil as their friendship was on hold.  
  
Tara had flown in not too long ago and had healed William's wound with her tears, which was the magical quality of them. So she had decided to comfort the poor nervous woman with a gentle song. Fred calmed down and when a voice in her mind spoke, she was surprised that it was Tara's"  
  
* Hello Fred. I'm sorry I haven't said anything until now. I just wanted to. tell you that Spi - I mean William will be okay. I want you to tell him I appreciate what he did for me, but I have to go now. The Powers That Be sent me back a Phoenix to help others and everything. If I manage to do a lot of good things, then over a certain amount of time, they'll have gathered enough magic energy to make me human again. Oh and I'm to tell Angel that he has to stop being so bitter, its only prolonging the length of time till he gets his reward. Will you tell him for me? *  
  
"Yes. yes I will" Fred said with a small stutter.  
  
* Thank you Fred, you're a good soul. Good bye *  
  
"Good bye Tara"  
  
The phoenix disappeared in a burst of flames and Tara was gone. As if she had left a gift and the first person she was to help, William stirred and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"She was kind, a soul that didn't deserve to die. I'll miss her greatly"  
  
With a cry of delight, Fred ran over to him and hugged him like she wouldn't let him go.  
  
"Don't be mad at Angel, he's too use to having to make all the choices and I understand now to why he was so bitter towards me. He misses his son"  
  
"What? But William, vampire's can't have children"  
  
"He did and you even knew his son, Conner. You helped when he was born, born to Angel's sire Darla. Then he was taken. Angel's lack of trust in Wes revolves around that. Wes thought it was the right thing to do. He came back though as a teenager, raised by the enemy. Things did get better after time, but couldn't truly heal the pain that they both felt. So when Angel took this job, he gave his son a real family and no memories of this life. That is why Wes, Gunn and Lorne don't remember either. He made it so that he no longer had a child, so if he didn't, you wouldn't remember right?"  
  
There was an air to his voice of wisdom from bound his years evident in his soft accented voice that seemed to make things so mush clearer.  
  
"When did you become so wise?"  
  
"It's my curse Winnie, to have two life times worth of knowledge and to not know why. Will you tell be?"  
  
"When you're older, I promise to tell you. Now go back to sleep" Fred pulled the covers up and kissed him atop of his head.  
  
"You wont let her get me will you?" William asked suddenly.  
  
"Let who get you?"  
  
"The dark vampire lady. She told me that she would come back for me one day"  
  
"Drusilla? No I will never let her touch you again. Don't you worry, I protect you and so will Wes and Lorne I know that for sure"  
  
Smiling with relief William laid back against the pillows and was instantly asleep. Fred stood up and turned out the lights. It was so amazing to see how smart William was. There was something about him, and it wasn't the fact that he was really over a hundred and thirty years old or that he packed a lot of 'punch', it was just a felling that there was something more about him.  
  
There was something more about them all. How they all came together, it was strange and wonderful. Things would get better and make everything thing worthwhile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Happy Holidays! Hope I did okay with that two-part chapter. Things will go back to their humorousness and then a little more of this later. I decided to let Tara go on her way so that I could bring in other characters, like the request to put in Drusilla (though I will bring them both back for a future chapter(s).  
  
There will not be another chapter till after the Christmas season (Dec 19th - Jan 5th). If anyone has any suggestions, please review. Well see you next year! Later. 


	9. Growing Up

Chapter Eight ~ Growing Up  
  
It didn't matter who got the sofa on front of the big screen T.V any more (because it was always either Angel or William that got it due to vampire strength or mage magic). Fred, Wes and Lorne got the chairs, while Gunn usually found himself either on the arm of a chair or parked on the floor. It was supposed to be a 'family moment', well that was what Fred had told them all, not really understanding the fact that she was the only levelheaded female in a group of five overbearing males.  
  
The only annoyance of the evening was when Eve showed up to pester like she always did and was chased out when William bestowed on her a gift of angry boils. Congratulations for the great defeat went around until everyone found out the hard way - how carefully William handled his small, but steadily growing ego.  
  
"Hey Winnie did I tell you it was my fifth birthday tomorrow? I'm going to be five!" William asked through a mouthful of half eaten popcorn.  
  
"Tomorrow! I thought it was two weeks away! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Fred cried out in dismay at the question.  
  
"Your fishing for something aren't you kid? Their always wanting something" Gunn muttered under his breath.  
  
"Well I'll know to expect a box of kitty litter from you and if you get me dog biscuits as an insult, don't expect any better for yours" the boy replied curtly, silently praising his fine-tuned feline ears.  
  
Lorne used the opportunity to mention anything about music "So squirt, you want me to call Mandy for you? I think that could be fun!"  
  
"Not Mandy! How many times do I have to tell you that Enya is twenty times better!" William suddenly turned on Angle and continued what was on his mind. "And don't you even think about using Barry Manilow!"  
  
Angel hadn't even opened his mouth when the boy shot that one out. He glared at the child; having had to bye new C.D.'s when his others turned up mysteriously stretched beyond repair. In his opinion, giving up the adoption rights to Fred had been the best thing he had ever done. Not only had the atmosphere cleared up, but also everyone didn't have to deal with a lot of nonsense.  
  
"Do you always have to bring that up?"  
  
"Well I don't rightly want a brain tumor now do I?"  
  
"Ha, ha, funny"  
  
Wesley shook his head in disgust.  
  
"Do you two ever stop? I mean it wouldn't kill to try. Really it is a disgrace to see both of you act like this. Sometimes I don't even know what is worse, but I'm going now"  
  
"Wait for me! Don't leave me with the color lacking, broody vampire" William shouted, spraying popcorn and dragging the bag of it alone with him as he jogged after the ex-watcher.  
  
After the two Brits were long out of sight and hearing range, Fred jumped to her feet with the one of best ideas she ever had.  
  
"Let's throw him a surprise party!"  
  
"Oooh that is a great idea honey! I could have so much fun with this!" Lorne almost cheered.  
  
"Leave me out of it and I'm all for it" Gunn grumbled, but with a smile (as he knew it was an 'excellent' idea).  
  
The three turned to look at Angel, who was the only one not to have spoken.  
  
"Do I have to?" was the downcast wince of what he expected.  
  
"Yes" they all replied in unison.  
  
"I know I'm going to regret this"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ouch! Enough of that already!"  
  
"Stop your complaining, you've been doing it all night"  
  
"She's right, its not like you're handling holy water or anything"  
  
"Remind me to sleep in tomorrow morning"  
  
Fred, Lorne, Gunn and Angle were working on a surprise party almost half the night and thing were going crazy. Angel was acting all anal about everything, so Fred made sure not to get him to make or go anywhere near the cake. Like William had said earlier, gave Gunn the perfect gift idea: kitty litter and a scratching post. Lorne decide to get him a karaoke player (like that was a big surprise), Fred got some new clothes, Wesley got him a set of magic books and finally Angel, not having any other idea, got the boy a framed picture of the Lancaster family in 1858. They were unique gifts for a unique child and Fred was certain that this party was going to be a blast.  
  
"This is really starting to drive me crazy"  
  
"You are already crazy, live with it. Oh, I'm sorry, unlive with it"  
  
Angel glared at Gunn before going back to his task.  
  
"Don't be so broody! I know you already have it down to a science, but put some of you unbeating heart into it!"  
  
There was so mush to be done and so little time. Rushing about and then having to make Angel go sit on the sidelines was the only way they could get the job done right. Five more hours of work and then they could all get some sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
William lay silently in bed, like a child on Christmas Eve. He shivered in his self-induced silence, waiting for sleep to take him but it wouldn't let him go. He had a strange feeling that something was coming when he was immediately captured in a bizarre thrall as image flashed before his eyes and urgent whispered voices sang to him, forcing him to watch it all.  
  
~ Two and Zero will get together, and bringing along their brothers One and Five. The moment of change commences when they meet and brings the inner world to a sudden stop. Beware of midsummer's day, for magic works in mysterious ways. Beware young one, beware ~  
  
He saw many people. There was his family and others that seemed to be of some high significance. They started off happy and then looked horrified. He was there too, but he was looking through his own eyes. Then there was the sun and the moon, interlocked in a battle of the Titans. Pain and sorrow, he did not know how to place it all together. It ended just as suddenly as it started with a final flash of brilliant light and William found that the images were gone and he was laying alone, panting for breath.  
  
What had he just seen? Was he hallucinating from being up too long? Everything seemed so twisted now. Had Wes done something when he had stayed with him that night to explain some more about controlling his mage magic? But that only felt like a cover up on something else. They really didn't think he was that pathetic did they? No, it couldn't be that. Well maybe Angel did, but then again that was Angel for you. So William decided that he was going to sleep now, even if he had to put himself into a mild self- induced coma, he was going to sleep so that he wouldn't have to deal with stuff that a child should not have to deal with.  
  
"Mister Sandman, bring me a dream" he whispered singsong like and was shocked when a light sprinkling of golden powder appeared and settled over his head.  
  
As his eyes grew extremely heavy, he snickered absently to himself. The Sandman really was real. If only - if only there was away he could strike a deal with the dreamland critter - to help him pull a joke on Angle - if only. William's head sagged back against his pillow and he got what he asked for, a dream.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Dreamland ~  
  
Two figures filled the shimmering world of dreamland and wavered about like the wind was blowing them.  
  
"So buddy, what up?" the first figure asked.  
  
"Oh nothing that would interest the likes of you and I'm not your buddy" the second figure replied.  
  
"You don't know that" the first poked at the second.  
  
"Go away before a rip you eyes out" the second snapped.  
  
William felt like he was trapped beneath water. He could breathe, but everything seemed to move so slowly. Every word spoken dragged out for minutes. The blurred images, so truly different from those in his vision, so lacking of truth and substance.  
  
"Don't be such a sour puss" the first chided.  
  
"I'll sour puss you!" the second yelled.  
  
One of the two obscured people in the dream plain launched itself at the other. The colors blended and mixed like a Van Gough painting. Who were they? What was going on?  
  
"Stop, just stop" he whispered softly.  
  
The two figures continued battle, until the second figure screamed. It was a scream of sorrow, pain and anger all in one.  
  
"I hate her! I hate her!"  
  
William shrank back in fear, his movements in slow motion. He stumbled and fell. The crying voice imprinting itself into his mind. The fall that seemed to last forever. It was as if he were felling through time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"William wake up!"  
  
William's eyes snapped open to find Winnie standing over him, a concerned expression written across her face.  
  
"It was horrible, I don't ever want that to ever happen again!" he sobbed, throwing himself into his adoptive mother's arms.  
  
"It was just a nightmare. Its okay now, don't worry" she hushed, patting him on the back soothingly.  
  
They just sat there silently for the next few minutes until Winnie finally spoke again.  
  
"So, how's the birthday boy this morning?" with the cheerfulness in her voice, William ceased crying and stared at her with confession in his wide feline eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its your birthday today remember? The big five?"  
  
"Your right!" he cheered happily, having forgot about the dream. "Oh wow, I'm five!"  
  
He jumped off the bed with utter enthusiasm and grabbed Winnie's hand and pulled her laughing at him out of the room. What he didn't know was that he was falling right into her trap. So when he saw his family all there, on the first new annual holiday at Wolfram & Hart, with a big surprise just for him, it almost made him start crying all over again.  
  
"Happy Birthday William!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So I was wrong, I made this my special last chapter before the holidays! Hope it wasn't too sappy or confusing. I also had lots of fun with the Angel bashing part and ooh I am going to have fun with the next chapter! Things should start getting clearer in the chapters to come on the little dreams and visions, as well as I will be bringing in a few BtVS characters for the next chap.  
  
Also on a very awesome note: this fiction has been nominated for an award at the Barefoot Awards for outstanding BtVS and AtS kidfic! It's enough to make me burst with pride!  
  
Hope everyone has a happy, safe holiday season (even if it means no spiked eggnog - he, he). Later. Merry Christmas from Golden_Eyed_Vamp! 


	10. Joyous and Disastrous Occasions

Dear Reader:  
  
IT'S FINALLY HERE!! Well I have reached the pivotal point in my story and for a warning to everyone; twelve years in my story have past since the last (so things will have changed for William and the crew at Wolfram & Hart). I wanted to show the struggle of teenage years and what 'comes' with it for the rest of the story. One new character will join the 'cast' and a few other minor characters will be added as well. I hope that I will not disappoint any readers with the changes to come, also the genre of the story will become Humor/Supernatural/Angst. * Later *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Nine ~ Joyous and Disastrous Occasions  
  
July 23rd, 2015 - Midsummer's Day  
  
"Happy Birthday William!"  
  
"Thanks Win"  
  
"So blow out the candles"  
  
"Aren't I a little too old for that"  
  
"You are only sixteen young man, so you blow out those candles"  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
William hurriedly blew out the sixteen candles that sat upon the top of the large chocolate cake. Such were all the fun of these family get togethers (Fred forcing William to do what he's told). At least he was only sixteen and he could bug Angel about being nearly two hundred and sixty with gray hair (he had personally bestowed those through irreversible magic to the broody vampire).  
  
"William, would you come over here please"  
  
That caught his attention. It was Angel calling him and the vampire hardly ever used the word 'please' in a sentence directed to him. Absently shrugging his shoulders, he went to go find out what was so important.  
  
"I am beginning to believe that you are old enough for 'this' responsibility," Angel started as the boy arrived. "And I know you have been pestering me for years about 'this', so - I've finally given in"  
  
"You don't mean it. Your pulling my strings, aren't you?" William breath seemed to have been sucked right out of his throat with disbelief.  
  
"I do and it's yours. Happy birthday William" Angel smirked, tossing a pair of keys to the befuddled teen.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! You're the greatest! I'll try not to bug you for a month"  
  
Everyone watched the ecstatic teen bouncing up and down with glee as he rushed around the office to show everyone what Angel gave him for his birthday. Wesley walked over to Angel and with the critical look of a parent, demanded to know what it was.  
  
"What did you give him?"  
  
"The Viper" Angel replied mildly.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me! He's only sixteen and you go and give him a car for his birthday? What were you thinking!?"  
  
"Wes, I thought you knew that it wasn't in Angel's genetic makeup to kid around" Gunn interjected. "And I thought that getting him that Dingo's C.D. would be his favorite present, go figure"  
  
Angel purposely ignored Gunn's comment and calmly answered the gaping ex-watcher "Thinking that know I have his undying gratitude and if he pesters me, I can take it away" he snickered at his own thoughts of pulling the wool over William's eyes with this one.  
  
Suddenly a loud commotion from the elevators caught the attention of the room's occupants.  
  
"MOM YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"  
  
"You'll do as I say young man and don't you make me get out the leash, because I will"  
  
A blond woman was trying to drag a young strawberry-blond boy out of the elevator, but the kid was holding on to the door for dear life.  
  
"But dad's concert starts in an hour and when you start talking to 'old' friends, it lasts forever!"  
  
"I'm going to give you till the count of ten. 1, 2, 3 -"  
  
The boy let go of the door and was dragged into the room.  
  
"Oh yes, anything for you oh great and mighty Slayer" he dropped to his knees and preformed a mock bow in front of her, before she grabbed him by the scruff the neck and hauled him over t were Angel and the others were standing.  
  
"Sorry about the excess baggage" she apologized and turning to Angel "Hello Angel, long time no see"  
  
Angel was stunned speechless by the entrance of the woman and her son and the fact that she was the only woman he had ever really loved.  
  
"Oh so 'this' is Buffy!? Excellent, I finally get to meet the Slayer that whipped the great poofter into submission!"  
  
Buffy was currently looking all over the room for the source of the familiar voice that had greeted them, while Angel groaned at the unpleasant return entry William back into the office. She was completely caught off guard when the feline boy gripped her in an unexpected hug. She threw him off a split second later, sending the changeling teen across the room to land neatly on his feet and to grin lopsidedly at her.  
  
"Always pick the sassy ones, Angel old boy?" William snickered. "I can't believe you survived this one, oh wait she did kill you once though!"  
  
Angrily Buffy grabbed him by the shirtfront and hauled him off his feet.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
"Down girl! I am William Lancaster, at your lady's service" he pulled himself from her grip and delicately kissed her hand.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"Went me to be specific or not? I am a magic induced changeling child, minor scientist, linguist, guitarist, and hereditary watcher. Oh and did I mention that I was also a mage?"  
  
Buffy stared at the boy as if she was waiting for him to continue and she was about to say something when Knox came bursting in that the conversation got destructed.  
  
Glaring at the teen, the disheveled scientist shouted "Are you trying to burn the inter building down? That damned concoction you have on the Bunsen burner is going to go up in flames any minute now if you don't go and tend to it!"  
  
Snarling, he turned and left the room. William however had a look of almost pure horror written across his face.  
  
"My potion!" William took off in a run towards the lab, pushing people aside as he went.  
  
As he left, Buffy's son went after him, yelling "Don't leave me with her! You have no idea how bad she is!" as he went.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Angel cleared his throat and turned his attention to Buffy.  
  
"So what are you doing here Buffy?"  
  
"What, not even a hello in return? I know it's been nearly thirteen years since I last saw you, but don't you think that's a little shallow?"  
  
"No Buffy, I was just surprised to see you. Having that every birthday William has brings some kind of supernatural force to Wolfram & Hart"  
  
"So who is he any way" the Slayer asked.  
  
"Well that matter is complicated. Fred adopted him and the five of use raised him. Any way, why don't you come to my office so we can finish this conversation in peace"  
  
* Inside Angel's office *  
  
"So you have a child of your own now"  
  
"Oh yes, Darcy. He's a handful"  
  
"He smelt strange"  
  
"Okay, gross to the smelling thing and of course he would smell strange to a vampire, he's a werewolf"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Hereditary" she replied simply. "I married Oz"  
  
"You married Oz!?"  
  
"Yes. Going on eleven years now. But that's history, what about you?"  
  
Angel squirmed just enough at that question for Buffy to notice.  
  
"What?" she demanded.  
  
"Well things have just been strange" he tried to weasel out of this one, but he knew that Buffy wouldn't drop the subject.  
  
"Like adopting a mortal child that's half cat?"  
  
"He wasn't always mortal"  
  
* Oops *  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
Buffy stood up fast from her armchair and turned to glare right at Angel and if looks could kill, Angel would be bursting into flames.  
  
"Don't you dare try to pull one over on me Angel. Now I want to know what's dirty little secret you have that you wont tell me"  
  
"Fine. Spike came back" he finally relented to the angry Slayer.  
  
She stood there in front of him silent. Disbelieving of the words that had just come out of the vampire's mouth. She just could not process.  
  
"What - what did you say?" she managed to stutter.  
  
"I said he came back, but isn't the same person anymore. He was reborn" that wasn't exactly the truth but Angel knew she would fall for it.  
  
"Tell me everything"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What is that stuff?"  
  
William paced back and forth, waiting impatiently from the liquid to cool in the glass beaker. This boy, the Slayer's son wasn't bad company and actually thought he has sort of funny.  
  
"It's an appearance altering potion. If consumed by someone that is either not human or does not look human will gain the appearance of a human. Not to say that you could make yourself look like a someone famous, but just what you would look like if you yourself were human" he replied, stopping to add gentle cooling charm around the beaker.  
  
"Cool. So what's it like to be a cat?" the boy asked with curiosity.  
  
"What's it like to be a werewolf?" William countered.  
  
The boy gapped and stuttered "How - how did you know that?"  
  
"Dog aren't the only animal with an excellent sense of smell mate"  
  
"Oh sorry, forgot about that"  
  
"No problem. Well I'm William as you know, so would you care to tell me your name?"  
  
"I'm Darcy Osbourne"  
  
"Nice to meet you, well anyway this potion in cool enough so I'll be saying good bye to you because I am going to cruse L.A in my new car!" William smirked and picked up the beaker.  
  
"Take me with you! You can't leave me with my mother and her ex!" Darcy cried. "Wait if you get me out of here and take me to the Dingo's concert, I can get you in for free because my dad's the drummer!"  
  
William nearly dropped the beaker. He slowly turned to stare at him, not believing what had just left the boy's mouth.  
  
"Your joking aren't you mate? You mean if I take you to the concert, you'll get me in free?" he whispered.  
  
"Never with a five mile radius of my mother. No I really do mean it"  
  
"Then you're on mate!"  
  
William brought the beaker up to his lips and downed it in one gulp. A pins and needles sensation shot through him. He felt his body 'ripple' as the change started. He could feel everything. First his hair receded, then his teeth shrank, his claws dulled, his ears rounded, his tail vanished and his eyes swirled and became natural human orbs.  
  
He quick brushed Darcy aside and went strait from his mother's office that contained a full-length mirror. What he saw amazed him. Standing before him was a normal looking teenage boy. He was tall (about 5`11) with lightly tanned skin, high cheekbones, unruly tawny hair, ice blue eyes and beheld the thick jagged scar that ran through his left eye that he got when he was four. He smirked at his image, he was a good-looking human, not that he didn't look good as a cat, but this just seemed right.  
  
"So how do I look?"  
  
William knew that Darcy was standing behind without even looking.  
  
"Disturbingly normal"  
  
"It that suppose to be a good thing or a bad thing?"  
  
"Well how am I suppose to know!" Darcy replied dimly.  
  
William started to head towards the exit, but had to stop and motion for Darcy to follow him.  
  
"Well come on! We will have to tell the 'elders' where we are going or they'll freak, well I know they freak if I disappear"  
  
Darcy snickered and started to follow the older boy. "Your right, my mom would have a bird"  
  
They left and started out to find Angel and they knew that Buffy would be with him. After checking a few places, William figured it would be the most obvious place: Angel's office.  
  
* Enter Angle's Office *  
  
"Tell me everything"  
  
They had just barged in on the middle of Buffy and Angel's conversation. The two adults turned at the sound of the disturbance and stopped dead.  
  
"Hey Soul Boy, Slayer! The wolfboy and I are going to the Dingo's concert and don't worry, well be on our best behavior" William flashed a dashing smile at them from the door.  
  
Darcy ran over to his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Love ya mom!"  
  
Then as suddenly as the duo had arrived in the office, they were gone. Angel was left speechless for having seen just seen William looking normal, human and like a younger Spike, while Buffy, startled both from the kiss from Darcy and the boy that looked like Spike, Having taken too much shock for one day, the slayer fell backwards into a dead faint.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the next three minutes Angel knelt fanning Buffy with a case file, trying desperately to wake the unconscious Slayer. Angel cursed his bad luck, as she remained unresponsive. Giving up, he stood just as she opened her eyes. On instinct, her foot lashed out, catching his and toppling him to the floor beside her. Grumpily groaning, Buffy forced herself back up and to glare at Angel, how was rubbing a painful spot on the back of his head from the fall.  
  
"Who was that?" the Slayer whispered dangerously.  
  
"Umm, well that was William" he replied.  
  
"That can not be William! William looks like a bloody cat, for heaven's sake that was Spike!" she snarled back.  
  
"Yes and that is it in a nutshell Buffy. William 'is' Spike"  
  
Angel really regretted having to saying it so bluntly to her. The look on her expression was unreadable, but her face paled drastically it compassion to her summer tan.  
  
"Tell me" she asked  
  
"It's a long story"  
  
"Then make it short"  
  
"After the destruction of Sunnydale, Spike ended up here with as a ghost. After a few months of being everyone's favorite poltergeist, he became corporeal. A few months after that, well that was my fault. We had a vengeance demon here and Spike tried to warn me to make sure nobody made any wishes, but I thought he was only there to annoy me so I said some things that ended having a misinterpreted wish and Spike becoming a child" Angel began.  
  
"Anyway we've had to deal with William for twelve years now, ever since he was four. Things were so out of hand but we managed starting with me adopting him and when that got to be to much, giving over the adoption rights to Fred. I'm sorry I didn't end up telling you sooner," he concluded.  
  
"I should stake you, you know that" she sighed sitting heavily into her armchair.  
  
"I know, but I only ask one thing from you. Don't tell him the truth. We are waiting for the right time and this isn't it"  
  
"Fine" Buffy put her head in her hands and looked towards the door. "I just hope he doesn't get ---- into too much trouble"  
  
"He will" Angel laughed. "Trouble is his specialty"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
William and Darcy sat listening to music as they headed through the crowded streets of Los Angeles in William's Viper. The concert was going to be a blast, tickets had been sold out months ago and there was well over a thousand people there to see it, the normal and the supernatural. It was easy for Darcy to smuggle the both of them past the guard and back stage to the band. Darcy was enthusiastic about introducing his new friend to his father and William was also ecstatic about getting to meet his favorite band. But when they got there, things were far from all right.  
  
Oz was slumped into a chair, speaking on his cell phone. The rest of the band was gathered around look rather confused at Oz's distress and were waiting patiently for him to finish the call. When he was finished, he sighed and turned to all of them and shock his head.  
  
"We are going to have to cancel" he muuterd  
  
"What!" everybody in the band cried out in unison, horrified by the announcement.  
  
"Why dad?" Darcy asked, asserting himself into the group to let his father know he was there.  
  
Oz whirled around to stare down at his son.  
  
"Darcy, what are you doing here? I thought you were with your mother?"  
  
"I was dad, but - " Darcy began.  
  
"You didn't run off on her did you? You know she'll ground you till your thirty if you did"  
  
"Well I - " the boy stuttered in front of his father.  
  
"Did you or didn't you?" Oz demanded.  
  
"I brought him sir and yes his mother knows he's are here" William quickly piped up, stepping in to bail his new friend out of trouble.  
  
Now when Oz turned to look at William, the teen had to jump backwards because of the expression that crossed over the elder werewolf's face - a look of pure undiluted hatred and William had never seen anyone look upon him like that in is inter life. Not even glares from Angel or Gunn could rival that.  
  
"Umm, I did something wrong didn't I?" he stammered, continuing to move away.  
  
Oz took only taken one menacing step towards the startled teen when Darcy lunged between his father and his friend.  
  
"Dad what is wrong with you!" he yelled.  
  
"But he's." Oz started with a growl, his voice full of malice.  
  
"You must have me mistaken from someone else sir" William gulped. "You did sort of meet me once when I was seven, but I look a completely different at the time. I'm William, William Lancaster"  
  
When Oz didn't respond, William tried some more.  
  
"I was the cat boy with Lorne in the Entertainment Department at Wolfram & Hart! Winifred Burkle is my adoptive mother!"  
  
Oz stopped and looked William over critically then nodded.  
  
"Well you sure do smell like a cat and the same child I did meet years ago, so I'm dreadful sorry I made the accusation against you. It's only that you look near identical to a someone that tried to kill me and my friend when I was in high school"  
  
"Well that's kinda a stretch dad, he's only sixteen. He wouldn't even have been alive then"  
  
"He was a vampire"  
  
"Oh"  
  
They were quite from a few more moments, before Darcy broke the silence.  
  
"So why do you have to cancel the concert dad?"  
  
The band agreed with the boy wholly, shouting out for confirmation.  
  
"Robby was in a car accident a few hours ago, he's in stable condition" Oz confirmed.  
  
"So no lead guitarist right?" Darcy muttered.  
  
"Yes and we don't have anyone else that knows how to play his parts" Devon added for Oz.  
  
"I know how to play those parts"  
  
Everyone turned to William and looked at him all differently with varied looks of shock, confusion and relief.  
  
"And you know them how?" Oz asked.  
  
"Bloody hell, you guys are my favorite band! And when you have mage craft at your own disposal, you use it. I used it to get the cords and lyrics so I could play the songs. Oh and the guitar has always been my chief instrument anyway" directly William told them.  
  
"Well them you take Robby's part. We are on in ten"  
  
They all left William in shocked astonishment to prepare for the show. Darcy had to shake him a couple times before he actually woke back up to the world. He turned to the boy and smiled weakly, panic already beginning to bubble up to the surface of his demeanor. Never in his life had he ever had to stand in front of so many people and to make worse on live television!  
  
"Don't worry" Darcy encouraged him. "You'll do great!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
William stood on the stage with the rest of the Dingo's, his fingers nervously plucking at the strings of his guitar. The roar of the crowd was making his heart pound and his pounding heart was making him dizzy. He felt like he was going to faint, but when Oz gave him a thumbs up for support, it eased slightly. So many people. If he screwed up, he thought he might just die of embarrassment.  
  
Then he got the signal from Oz and instinctively started to play. It seemed like 'magic', it was magic far greater then his mage gift. It was magic. The crowd cheered, not caring that someone new was playing the part of the lead guitarist, they loved it. Then the song actually started.  
  
"Please don't fear me darling, its only the pain I feel inside. I don't know how to tell you baby, it's so hard to see you like this.  
  
Wild at heart, I'm so wild that I cry, please don't take the pain away; it's the only thing that makes me real.  
  
I'd give up the world to see your face, smiling back on me. I know I'll never gain your trust, but trust me just this once. I'm wild at heart, oh I'm wild at heart, don't know how, but it makes me feel; it makes me feels for you"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Orlando, Florida  
  
Xander Harris sat in front of his big-screen TV, ready to watch Oz's concert live. Longing back on his couch, the thought of not 'being' there irked him big time. He hated his string of bad luck at late; having not been able to buy a ticket on time before they were all sold out. Although it's not like he would have been able to see much of Buffy anyway, who was going to be visiting Angel for the first time in years. But there was always Darcy to hang out with. The kid was cool.  
  
Silently Xander watch the cameras go in for a close-up of the band and he saw something that just didn't fit the picture. There was a teenager playing Robby's position perfectly. It just didn't make sense; Robby never let anyone play his parts. Looking more closely at the screen, Xander nearly choked on his drink. The teenager on TV had a face that he so well remembered.  
  
"Oh My God"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bath, England  
  
It had happened by mistake that on the other side of the world that Rupert Giles had started watching the television. Having just finished reading one of his favorite Jules Vern books for the millionth time, he had thrown it down onto the table. The book had inadvertently struck the remote control, turning on the TV.  
  
It hadn't really been the fact that the Dingo's concert was on that certain channel, but the person that the camera was focused on. He seemed to blend right in and stick out like a sore thumb at the same time. It was then that Rupert swore, recognizing the boy playing the guitar with the band.  
  
"Bloody Hell!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Paris, France  
  
Dawn Summers thought that experiencing a Paris collage was the best thing ever. Also being over a thousand miles apart from her over-fretting sister was a bonus too (knowing that Buffy would never be prepared to let her grow up, even though she had her own child to worry about!)  
  
Some of her new dorm friends had invited her to a party that was supposed to be killer. It surprised her that they also planed to watch a concert on the television. Laughing her gut out only made them confused until she told them that her brother in law was the band's drummer. Bragging rights all round.  
  
But it was until one of the girls, Gretchen, had told them that there was some cute young guy on guitar that brought them all to attention. While the other girls just stood there and slobbered, Dawn sat silently staring at the screen. So many memories that one face held for her. It was only a soft whisper of a name that seemed to confirm it for her.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dublin, Ireland  
  
Willow Rosenberg had once again been experimenting with astral travel. It didn't really matter where she ended up, only that she didn't strain herself to stay in a place longer then her powers would allow. It shocked her that the one place she would end up would be at the ex's/best friend's husband's concert. She was glad that Oz wouldn't know she was here, as that would have caused a whole heap load of problems.  
  
But her magic sensors went of the charts. Major mojo here tonight. There was someone here at the concert that whiled some really powerful magic. Searching through the unknowing crowds, Willow worked her way up to the stage. She felt thing, knew things. She heard a voice on stage that sounded so familiar and it wasn't any one of her old friends. Something new, but also old. Turning Willow saw what nearly stopped her heart.  
  
Waking up back in her bed thousands of miles away, Willow was panting for breath. Shock at what she had just saw and experienced.  
  
"Oh My Goddess"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Los Angeles, California, U.S.A  
  
The dark figure dance in circles of joy, as if celebrating some wonderful event. She sang with a voice like shattering glass and the chiming of bells. Dressed in gothic funeral black with scarlet and silver trim, Drusilla stared up at the stars and smiled. They told her things, things that were unknown to the rest of the world.  
  
Giggling madly, she started walking. Knowing that she could find some pathetic little mortal to take her to her destination and then eat them as a snack. Her prize awaited her on the other side of the city and she would have to go and claim it now before it ran away on her. Humming a tune, Drusilla whispered to herself of what was to come.  
  
"Soon you'll be mine, my sweet little William. You made mommy wait twelve years, but we'll make up for that. Don't you worry, when mommy finds you again, we'll be together forever"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the concert was over, William had managed to slip out the back before any of his new 'fans' were able to get a hold of him. He had ran into Darcy on the way out who told him how excellent he was up there, like he belonged (and also about how many girls had been giggling about who cute he was). It was worth it.  
  
But now it was time to get home because it was already after dark and everything that goes bump in the night would be out by now. Although it wasn't like he didn't know how defend himself. He had learned martial arts with Angel and Gunn along with his magic practice with Wesley, the sciences with Winnie and guitar lessons with Lorne. Though nothing could have prepared him for the shadow that followed him.  
  
William could feel the unnatural eyes burning into him, although he didn't know where they were. He heard a laugh from behind him and when her turned around, no one was there. When he turned back though, he almost screamed to find himself staring face to face with his worst nightmare.  
  
Cloaked in black and red Drusilla stood before him, smiling that insane little smile that he so well remembered from that night all those years ago.  
  
"Hello sweet William. You didn't think I would forget about you? I told you that the stars this day would come. Oh my sweet little boy"  
  
William was backing away from the crazy vampire. All those horrid nightmares of her were coming back to him full force. He looked in all directions and seen that there was nobody around and didn't think that any of the Dingoes would be coming out the back any time soon.  
  
Drusilla moved towards him with her super speed and grabbed his arm. William had to think quickly and do a flip around fast to brake her grip. While he wasn't prepared for her next attack, she was able to snare him from behind and lock one arm firmly around his chest. When he tried to use his magic however, he found that it just frizzled and zapped uselessly as though she had found a way to become immune to its power.  
  
"Oh poor little thing" she cooed petting his hair. "You look so handsome when you're scared"  
  
He struggled to escape, but she held on crushingly tight. Then he felt a strange tingling sensation and realized that he was converting back to his feline body. Drusilla was unfazed by the teen's transformation and actually watched with fascination as the fur rippled out over his body, his ears elongate, fangs, claws and whiskers grow in and the tail protrude out below his waist.  
  
"So the little kitty is back, me precious kitty" she giggled.  
  
"Let me go you crazy loon" William finally growled.  
  
"Why would I want to do that? I've waited long enough to get my present, my prize. You're old enough now for me to take you. So hold still, this will only hurt for a second" her cold non-existents breathe on the side his neck.  
  
William knew instantly what Drusilla had planed for him and struggled ever harder. He was just about to brake free of her when she sunk her fangs into his throat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cliffhanger! Well I hope it was worth the wait. I am so happy that I was able to write out my longest chapter yet! I might have run on a little, but all of it had to go into this chapter because the next contains other things of vital importance. Oh and I'm sorry if I spelt some things wrong too.  
  
I would like to thank all the fans of this fiction, but especially to Angelfirenze for some ideas back in chapter six and to Tia for giving me the inspiration to keep writing. Please review! *Later* 


	11. Dhampire

Chapter Ten ~ Dhampire  
  
"William!"  
  
The shout snapped Drusilla's concentration and she turned to see a young red headed boy running towards them. She had just been forcing the near unconscious teenager she held in her arms to drink her blood and this was not the time to be interrupted. Allowing her prize slump to the ground and sprang into attack/defend position. The boy didn't smell right.  
  
When she lunged at him, he quickly dodged to the side and then he started to grow chestnut colored fur that spread allover his body. He went down onto all fours and grew a tail and fangs, long with the other parts of a canine. The kid was a werewolf.  
  
"Bad doggy" she hissed at him as the red werewolf snarled at her.  
  
Then he lunged at her. Using her super speed, Drusilla sidestepped the assault and went for him again. A scratch here and a scratch there, was all they could inflict on each other.  
  
"The bad little doggy needs to be put down because nobody tries to steal my little kitty!"  
  
He lunged again, forcing the vampiress to back up. But when Drusilla backed up, she felt a blinding pain in her just below her left shoulder blade. She only managed to turn her head to the side to she William on one knee baring a rod of 'pure sunlight' in both hands, before she exploded into a cloud of swirling black dust. While she had her back turn to him, he had forced the shaft of energy through her back and strait into her heart.  
  
William collapsed painfully to the ground on his side, the light rod diminishing and evaporating as if it had never even been there. He watched through blurry eyes as Darcy reverted back into a human in torn and tattered clothing.  
  
"William you alive!" Darcy cried, dropping down beside his injured friend.  
  
"It kind looks that way doesn't it" William replied weakly.  
  
"But you should be dead!"  
  
"Oh gee, thanks Darcy "  
  
"I don't mean it like that" Darcy snipped. "I only thought that the bloodsucker had really done you in. like she was forcing you to drink her blood and everything!"  
  
"Blame it on the last of my nine lives mate"  
  
William groaned and passed out. Darcy started yelling like crazy for his dad, whom he knew, would hear his call. Oz and the others came running out of the building to find the two boys on the ground, Darcy crouched William's limp body.  
  
"What happened" Oz demanded in shock.  
  
"Williamwasattackedbyavampire,ItransformedandfoughtheroffandWilliamstakedher withsunlight.Butifwedon'tgethimmedicalattention,hemightdie!" Darcy was so near tears that he was to blabbering incoherently.  
  
"Calm down son, say that again but slowly this time"  
  
"William was attacked by a vampire, I transformed and fought her off and William staked her with sunlight. But if we don't get him medical attention, he might die!"  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get him some help" Oz tried to reassure his hysterical boy.  
  
He reached down and picked William up, and he could hear that the boy's heartbeat was abnormally slow and would die if they did not get him help soon. Devon and Kyle help to drag Darcy to his feet and to get the boy to walk. With that, Oz led the way.  
  
"We have to get him to Wolfram & Hart pronto guys!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The office was unnaturally quite, even though it was Angel's. Its occupants sat in silent waiting for the doctor to arrive with word on William's condition.  
  
Fred had been sitting motionless in the same position for four hours strait and Wesley also sat diligently by her side. Angel had been pacing back and forth during that time and it was amazing to see that the carpet wasn't about to burst into fame. Gunn had taken up to watching Angel pace as he did not seem to have the energy himself and Lorne couldn't manage to keep a tune while he hummed, which didn't seem to help any of them out at all. When the doctor finally arrived, Fred launched herself at him, demanding to news on William, which was very uncommon for the timid genus. Wesley had to gently peel her off of him to allow him to speak.  
  
"He'll survive"  
  
"Oh thank god!" Fred sobbed, hugging onto Lorne who was closest to reach.  
  
"But there will be a few complications - " the doctor continued.  
  
"What kind of complications?" Angel probed.  
  
"Well now that's a conflict of interest case. Loss of natural skin tone, increased strength, need of hemoglobin for survival and to coincide with a with a demon counterpart"  
  
"So you're telling us that our kids' turned into a vamp?" Gunn demanded.  
  
"Basically. He will be immune to the harmful rays of the sun, because of his mage gift he retained his soul and he also has a heartbeat"  
  
"What, but vampire's don't have heartbeats!"  
  
"And they also burn to crisps in sunlight, but he doesn't. They don't have heartbeats, but he does. That's just it, that boy is the first ever- recorded 'living vampire'! From the ancient texts it said they were called 'Dhampires' the children of human and vampire, but they never truly existed. There are the advantages and disadvantages of being a human/vampire hybrid. He will still age, but at an extremely slower rate then humans; an estimated year for every hundred and the inner conflict of a soul and a demon confined in the same body, will cause a little more then a few 'minor' mood-swings" the doctor concluded.  
  
"But he'll still be William, right doc?" Lorne asked hopefully.  
  
"He will be different at times when the demon manages to momentarily gain control of his body. That's really all I can tell you. Two of you can go and see him now, if you want. He's has been sedated - It seems Wolfram & Hart still had some magic tranquilizers that have the same affect on mages as elephant darts do for elephants"  
  
~*~  
  
Lorne and Fred then become the ones that got see William because Wesley, Gunn and Angel were needed immediately elsewhere. Upon entering the white sterile medical room, they were greeted by an overwhelming feeling of hostility. They saw the torn sheets and shredded mattress propped against the wall along with the metal bed frames that seem to serve the purpose of a makeshift shelter. In the corner beside it was William. Red gauze covered his neck and bruises covered his arms and face that he received from fighting the medical staff. His head lolled to one side and a look of disorientation was written across the haggard young features.  
  
"He tells me I should kill you" the boy slurred. "He tried to kill the doctor, but I stopped him. Told him this was my body and not his"  
  
"Who's he?" Fred asked.  
  
"My demon. The great and mighty Malice says he's better then Angel's demon Mace. Well they are twins you know, Malice and Mace. I guess that makes Angel and me even more related"  
  
"What do you mean even 'more'" Lorne gapped.  
  
"Well my nightmares finally got me. The Dark One came, Drusilla, Angelus's childe. I even killed her myself too. Oh and wouldn't that would make Angel my grandsire now?"  
  
"Umm - yes it would"  
  
It wasn't the topic that any of them wanted to dwell on. Lorne could feel the teen's negative energy building and knew that if they were not careful, that the demon, Malice, would take control. So he took Fred by the arm and lead her out of the room where the came across Angel. Without a word to vampire, Lorne forced him into the room with the boy and snapped the door shut behind him. This was something best left to two fast healing vampires.  
  
Angel stood there in the room with William. He felt ill at ease with the teen for some reason and he knew it wasn't the demon qualities that the boy possessed. William turned his head to stare at Angel, and the vampire couldn't tell what the boy's expression meant.  
  
"I want answers, now" William stated bluntly crossing his arms.  
  
"What kind of answers?" Angel asked.  
  
"The kind that have been kept from me for far too long. I want to know the truth about how I got here"  
  
"I can't answer those"  
  
William started to get angry now and growled a warning at Angel.  
  
"What's there to protect now Deadboy?"  
  
Angel winced at Xander Harris's former nickname for him back in Sunnydale. William had only spent a day with Darcy Osbourne, but it was enough to change the youth's list of obscure names.  
  
"Everything" Angel replied.  
  
"Everything! There is nothing!" William shouted, his temper boiling over.  
  
And then it happened. William vamped out. The change of appearance was lesser then that of a normal vampire. His icy blue eyes turned golden, the brows thickened and his fangs grew longer. It looked almost scary on his cat like face, but then the feline features melted away to leave a younger looking Spike in his place. William as he was naturally.  
  
"Malice has given me the ability to shape shift to my natural form for an hour at most if I want. He tells me that you keep things from me. I don't rightly know whether to believe him or not, but I have always asked and you have always refused. You are so like the Mace that Malice tells me about. Now tell me!" he snarled.  
  
"No"  
  
Before Angel could blink, William used his newborn super speed and strength to pin him to the wall.  
  
"I wont take no for my answer. It's my life!"  
  
Angel gently pried William's hands off of him and sighed with submission.  
  
"Fine, go see Fitzgibbons in Restoration. I'll never be able to explain this anything to you the way you would want it far too deep. What he can do for you is far more then I could ever say"  
  
William looked at him critically and when he was certain that the vampire wasn't playing with his head, he turned his back to him and without a word, headed for the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Meanwhile with Angel ~  
  
"What you mean you actually let him do that?" Wesley gasped.  
  
"But why? We all agreed to keep the kid from finding out" Gunn added.  
  
Angel stood with his four friends after telling them what had happened with William and his final choice to let the teen have his memories back, regardless of the pain the would cause.  
  
"But my little boy - " Fred started to say.  
  
"That's just it, he's not your little boy any more Fred. He's grown up and he can make his own choices. The only reason I caved was because he would have found out anyway. Whether it came from the sleaziest scum here at Wolfram & Hart or from the outside world, like one of the Scoobies. Now one of them would have been a top priority as William has become friends with Buffy's son"  
  
"But then William will become Spike again" Loren said.  
  
"Actually, I don't think so" Wesley interrupted. "He will remember being Spike, but he won't be Spike. He will one become Spike again if he really wants to, and for some reason I think the good will overpower the memories of the bad - plus he still does have his soul. So I don't think his teenage mind will totally be able to control the centuries worth of adult he has. I'll all be memories, bad ones, but just memories"  
  
"Yes" Angel nodded. "But when he remembers - he'll hate me"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Meanwhile with William ~  
  
William sat with an intense feeling of overwhelming dread. He had done what Angel had said; he had gone to Fitzgibbons and was gone to get his answers. But why now was he feeling like he shouldn't tip the hand of God? Why now did doing this feel so wrong? Angel, Winnie, Wesley, Lorne and Gunn must have had some major reason as not to tell him.  
  
The metallic buzz of the machine worming up was begging to get on his nerves. It made him feel as though if he went through with this, then things would only get worse from here on out. Shifting in his seat, William turned his head and tried to shout over all the noise.  
  
"Hey Fitz! I don't really think I want to do this anymore!"  
  
But the noise was too loud and his cry fell on deaf ears. So he tried again.  
  
"Hey, I don't really - "  
  
It felt like his voice had been ripped from him. A sharp pain pierced him at the base of his skull, causing him to grimace in pain. Images began to form. People dressed in 1800's style clothing, then into 1900's style and progressed to the, 20's, 30's, 40's, 50's, 60's, 70's, 80's, and 90's. It finished with the 2000's. Then people came into focus. Mother and father, Agatha the maid, Cecily, Drusilla, Angelus and Darla, Slayers #1 & #2, Angel, Slayer #3 ~ Buffy and the Scoobies, Dawn, Harmony, Captain Cardboard, Tara, Glory, Faith, Wood, the Potentials, the First, Wolfram & Hart, Fred, Wesley, Lorne and Gunn. So many things rolled in one.  
  
These were memories he was seeing, someone's memories. The last of it came as the finally excruciating blow. William the Blood Awful Poet, Spike the Slayer of Slayers and ending with him, William, just William. He knew the truth now that had kept from him and he knew exactly why his family had kept it from him. He got to re-experience evil and torment and betrayal and soulful remorse in two minutes flat. It was just all too much from him to handle at once. He 'was' Spike!  
  
William felt the world spinning around him; darkness was beginning to choke off his vision. He tried to stand, but fell to a heap on the floor. Angel - Angel had hated him, Angel still hated him. Then everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well how was that? Sort I know compared to the last chapter, but I hope that doesn't last. Next chap to come as soon as possible and thanks to Snowbird for asking the question to wither or not William would be permanently cat boy. Please review. Later* 


	12. To Be or Not to Be

Chapter Eleven ~ To Be or Not To Be  
  
"I just can't believe I did that"  
  
"Well you didn't mean too, and Darcy's a tough kid, he'll heal. Plus he did stick up for you after I stopped the fight"  
  
"Right" *sigh*  
  
William had been felling really guilty lately. As he hadn't spoken a single word to any up until three weeks ago, it made him feel even more like a monster. But having some friends was a good thing. If it hadn't have been for Rowena, he would have failed to hold himself together. There were times when he felt so ill at ease; at times when it seemed to be a loosing battle against himself.  
  
"So let's talk some more, I think you need it" Rowena stated.  
  
"Sure, Where should I begin?"  
  
But William started to think of other things immediately. His mind was drifting back to last week's events and it seemed to be pulling him back to it, to understand it -.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Flashback - One Week Earlier ~  
  
"So buddy, what's up?" Darcy asked pacing the room.  
  
He didn't expect an answer because for the longest time he never got a single peep.  
  
"Oh nothing that would interest the likes of 'you' and I am not you buddy" William replied with a bitter tone.  
  
Darcy turned back to William sharply, almost tripping over his feet. The fact that he had just been insulted didn't even register in his head, only that he had managed to get the older boy to talk.  
  
"You don't know that" he said positively and poked William in the side.  
  
That was a very bad more because he got a reaction that he didn't want. William jumped to his feet snarling.  
  
"Go away before I rip your eyes out"  
  
"Don't be such a sour puss" Darcy wasn't even paying attention now to how bad of a situation he was getting himself into. He was digging his own grave.  
  
"I'll sour puss you!" William yelled, lunging at the boy full speed.  
  
It was only then that Darcy realized how much trouble he was in. William's eyes were flickering gold and that meant that he was loosing control of the demon. But Darcy wasn't fast enough for the dhampire and with his sharp claws, William was able to slash four diagonal lines across his face.  
  
Crying out in pain, Darcy tried to force a transformation into the wolf but found that William's powers were blocking it! He caught in a strong hold and then thrown to the other side of the room. He was sure he was a goner until he heard a familiar voice shout out a spell. William was thrown himself into the wall; the spell and the pain of having the breath knocked out of him had brought him back into full control of his body.  
  
"I hate her, I hate her, I hate her" William started sobbing with sorrow, rage and pain.  
  
Darcy lifted his head to stare at his friend - yes he still considered William his friend. The older boy had been holding back so mush grief, so much anger, it was all coming out now. Slowly he struggled to his feet to look his rescuer in the eye. Red hair, green eyes and a temper that scared adults away, Rowena was the only person who could drive him crazy by her very presence. But being Aunt Willow's daughter and a elemental witch kept him from even thinking of going wolf on her.  
  
"You didn't have to do that" he said sadly, bitterness like William's had been seeping into his voice.  
  
"I didn't did I? And let that monster kill you? I didn't think that you could really go crazy after just two years Darcy, but you've proved me wrong" Rowena snapped at him, anger was evident in her eyes.  
  
"He is not a monster Rowena, he's my friend! I don't really see you trying to fight off a demon that's trying to take over your body now do I?"  
  
The teenage girl that had saved his life glared daggers at him, the kind that could kill a man.  
  
"What are you doing her anyway?" Darcy asked suspiciously, looking her over critically from any unknown flaws.  
  
"I was looking for some called 'Lancaster', but instead I find you nearly getting eaten" she replied angrily.  
  
"Well you just called him a monster"  
  
"You mean 'that' him?"  
  
Rowena turned back to where William was hunched up in the corner shaking, although he was no longer making a sound.  
  
"Yes and why were you looking for him in the first place?" Darcy asked again.  
  
"What is this, twenty questions? My mother told me that there was magical counseling job here with a depression victim and asked me if I would take it" Rowena snarled at Darcy, looking very flustered.  
  
"And why didn't aunt Willow come herself?"  
  
"Well she wanted to, but Kennedy was being a cow and demanded that she give her help with her Slaying duties"  
  
"You don't like Kennedy do you?"  
  
Darcy shook his head, it was a hate/hate relationship between the Slayer and the Witch's daughter. It was just something he would never understand.  
  
"Oh I hate her with a passion. I'm so glade that mother had me magically, heck I'm even happy about my accident, because that meant she was never able to pollute my mind as a child"  
  
"If either of you value your lives, I'd leave if I were you"  
  
The two turned to look at William. He was on his feet, but it was as if all the live had been drained out of him. With a sigh he dropped down onto his bed and sat there gazing dazedly at the wall beside him.  
  
"He needs a lot of help doesn't he?" Rowena whispered to Darcy and he nodded.  
  
"Its not like I cant still hear you" William muttered under his breath.  
  
Rowena then motioned Darcy to leave the room. He nodded again understanding what the young witch wanted and left the room.  
  
"So where should we start first? I'm Rowena Hecate Rosenberg"  
  
"Goody, I get Red's daughter as my shrink"  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No my life is an open book pet, everybody knows if their noisy enough to dig it up" William shook his head lightly.  
  
"Well I'm no snoop, so you'll have to tell me yourself Catboy" Rowena chided.  
  
"I'm the product of a vengeance wish, with out of control mage powers and a curse on the side"  
  
"Ouch"  
  
"Yep, I know - Do you have any idea why I turned into a cat instead of any other animal?" William suddenly asked her.  
  
"Well when's you birthday?" she asked.  
  
"The 23rd of July"  
  
"In the Zodiac that would make you a Leo, the sign of the Lion. But since the 23rd is the cusp or begging of the sign, you have an overlapping from the end of Cancer, the sign of the Crab. So you have two signs, many Leo with traits of Cancer. I believe that you must have turned into one of the feline family because of your personality and your astrological figure"  
  
"My personality? I was only four!"  
  
"Leo's are known for being generous and warmhearted, creative and enthusiastic, broad-minded and expansive, faithful and loving. But there is also the darker side - pompous and patronizing, bossy and interfering, dogmatic and intolerant. When it comes to the side of Cancer its Emotional and loving, Intuitive and imaginative, Shrewd and cautious, Protective and sympathetic. With that one comes its darker side as well of changeable and moody, overemotional and touchy, clinging and unable to let go. So things will apply to you as you will be a mixture of both" Rowena smiled at him with caring eyes, it was so strange to him for someone outside his family to show they care so much.  
  
"Oh - what about you? What's your life story? I remember you and Darcy taking about your family just after you blasted me"  
  
"Sorry about that. Well first of all, I'm not natural. My mother Willow is a very powerful Wicca. Anyway she could never love anyone that could give her a child, so she used an ancient spell to conceive me. That was a risk she was willing to take. When I was born they found out that I possessed the elemental powers of Fire and Earth. That meant I would have to be watched constantly for the first year to be sure that I did not come into with the powers of Air, Water, Metal or Wood. Kennedy, that's my mother's girlfriend, ended up exposing me to the four other elements. That caused me to go through a harsh magical change; I aged from one year to six years in two minutes flat. Well that means I'm sixteen, but I should really be eleven"  
  
"Just like me. I'm sixteen when I should really one hundred and fifty nine" William muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Rowena asked puzzled.  
  
"Nothing" he covered quickly, getting up to go fetch a history book for no reason.  
  
"No you tell me" she demanded with a glare.  
  
"Well pet - but that's not as good as mine. I should really be a hundred and fifty nine years old. I was born in 1956 in the Victorian era of England. Then twelve years ago 'dear old Angel' ended up having me turned into a toddler! Although he didn't mean to, it still was his fault it happened. It was clear that I would only possess memories of no more then my first four years; I was given a new life. But of course I don't get a happy ending like in fairy tales. Four weeks ago Angel let me go to the Restoration Department and get 'all' of my memories restored. Now I don't know who I am. Am I William, or the William that I before?" William finished sitting back to let the girl absorb what he had just told her.  
  
"That's up to you and I will quote from Shakespeare's Hamlet, 'To be or not to be, that is the question'. Who you make yourself out to be is left for you to decide. Whither you want to be like you were before all depends on whither you want to be" she replied, then stopped to ponder what he had just told her.  
  
"If you should really be 159, then that would have meant you were vampire before this!"  
  
"Yes and then I got re-vamped - or technically re-half vamped, and now I live in a nightmare"  
  
They sat there quietly together before they turned to each other and smiled. For both of them it was good to have another that understood most of what they had went through in life. They were kindred spirits. Having someone like that to talk with wasn't so bad. They were friends.  
  
By then it was time for Rowena to leaving. William sighed, but he knew she would be back the same time tomorrow. He walked her out of his room and waved good bye, causing the elemental witch to blush crimson. Why was she blushing? It was a puzzle that William would have to figure out. She was pretty and it seemed to awaken some foreign emotion in him. What was it? And William knew he was going to find out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay that might have been a little too short and vague, but bare with me. I think that I may have gone a little overboard with the lengthy explanation parts. I hope that my spelling and grammar wasn't too atrocious - I did sort of rush to finish this chapter since my two final exams in English and Biology are only two/three days way and I need to study!  
  
BeautifulAli ~ William never had to pass for human because he was kept only at W&H and in the magical community were there was no controversy over what he looked like. Oh and thank you very much for those tips.  
  
Mimi Love Fox ~ Thank you for asking wither or not William was going to get a girlfriend. Rowena is the new character to fit that position because she has so much in common with the main character. At first there wasn't meant to be any pairing between the two, but I re-wrote it. Also William will not be evil and a social life if kinda hard for him.  
  
Well thanx for reading, next chapter to come as soon as possible. *Later! 


	13. Always

Chapter Twelve ~ Always  
  
"Good morning William"  
  
"Morning Win"  
  
William walked passed a startled Fred as he bounced his way the fridge. Fred gapped at the boy because he had voluntarily spoken to be in over a month. He was happy! Oh god he happy!  
  
"So - how are you" she now added hopefully.  
  
"Great, super, fantastic, excellent, ecstatic" he replied, scooping out a half a box of cold pizza and popping it into the microwave.  
  
Wesley and Lorne were shocked as they watched the boy from two feet away. When William couldn't find any desirable beverage, he snapped his fingers twice and a Coke appeared in his hand. As if on time, the microwave timer went off and out came the pizza. Still even more startling was when William smiled at Harmony, whom he had hated since he first met her. It was like a chain reaction. Harmony was so shocked that she tripped and spilt the stack of papers she was carrying, which caused so many other employees to topple what they were doing to. Oblivious to this all. William giddily dashed away with pop and pizza in hand.  
  
Only seconds later Angel entered the room, watching the boy leave over his shoulder. He didn't appear to be shocked at all.  
  
"Well it looks like the counseling is helping" he stated staring at the others.  
  
"You sent him to a counselor?" Fred gasped incredulously.  
  
"No, The counselor comes to him" the vampire replied.  
  
"And who would this counselor be Angle-cakes?" Lorne quizzed.  
  
"I don't have the foggiest"  
  
"Are you mad? You don't even know whom he's with everyday?" Wesley snapped.  
  
"Know I don't - fine I'll find out for you, if that'll make you all happy. HARMONY!"  
  
Harmony came running as fast as she could on high heels. Stumbling and crashing into Gunn as she passed him in the hall, she arrived on time enough for Angel.  
  
"Yes boss?" she asked, hiding her distaste.  
  
"We would like to know who William's counselor is"  
  
"Oh - the little red head? She's a sixteen year old elemental witch"  
  
"What? A girl and his age?" Fred and Wesley shouted.  
  
"Ooohhh it looks like our lil' feline has found his soul mate" Lorne gushed.  
  
"You knew about this?" Angel asked.  
  
Lorne smiled slyly.  
  
"Yes. You remember that reading I did for him? Well a little snippet was of that. This girly has to be very precious to have our boy in such a tailspin over her" he stated lightly.  
  
Angel turned to Harmony and shook his head. God that kid had a crush and it was a soul mate to boot.  
  
"So, who is she?"  
  
"Well boss that's what you're going to flip over - her name is Rowena - Rowena Rosenberg"  
  
"And that means what to 'me' exactly?" Angel stressed the question to his ditzy secretary as best as he could.  
  
"Well she would be Willow's daughter"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
William smiled lazily as he ate his pizza. He watched as Rowena sat cross-legged meditating in the room's center, drawing the Earth Element to her. He didn't know what it was, but she just seemed so captivating.  
  
"So, do you want to perform a spell together?" she suddenly asked, which brining him back to reality.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I asked you if you wanted to do a spell with me"  
  
"You, you mean you trust me that much"  
  
That was truly shocking for him. No one had ever really trusted him.  
  
"With my life" she grinned.  
  
"But you haven't know me that long!" he protested.  
  
"Now you listen to me. I don't give out my trust very often. When I was younger, Darcy said I was a shrew because I refused to make friends with anyone. My mom would tell me that was because I was special, but I knew that was bull. I didn't want friends. When every I did try to make any, they ridiculed my looks, personality and intelligence. It was because they were jealous of me. I knew I was pretty and smart, although I was reserved. They could never understand that" Rowena said.  
  
"But something tells me that I can trust you, like it told me I couldn't trust the others. I'm glade to have a friend like you"  
  
"I'm, I'm honored" William managed to stutter, his heart pounding in his chest.  
  
Rowena motioned for him to join her on the floor. Getting to it, William hurriedly bounded over and with her.  
  
"Okay, give me your hands"  
  
William placed his hands palms forward against hers. Following instruction, he crossed his legs in the same position as hers. Then it was if the were both on the same wave link, they started chanting.  
  
"unisca le nostre alimentazioni, la terra, il fuoco, anima"  
(Unite our powers, Earth, Fire, Soul)  
  
Their magic swilled spirally about. Flames appeared and ivies grew and liquid bubbles sparkled.  
  
"faccia due si transformano in in uno tansforma in in due"  
(Make two become one and one become two)  
  
In the magic two balls of light formed. There was one of red and the other of blue. They merged together to form purple and the separated.  
  
"mostrici il desiderio del nostro cuore"  
(Show us our heart's desire)  
  
Everything pulsed like a beating heart and spin.  
  
"nella luce dorata dei heaven's, lasci questo sogno con noi"  
(In heaven's golden light, leave this dream with us)  
  
The room around them was thrown into a blinding white light. William and Rowena, still linked, started to levitate. They refused the urge to giggle from the enlightenment, and continued the spell.  
  
"dei momenti rubati occors de noi , promettaci I giorni felici"  
(Of stolen moments taken from us, give us promise of happy days)  
  
The power dimmed -  
  
"sempre pre una strega elementare e un mage changeling"  
(For a elemental witch and a changeling mage)  
  
Then the magic exploded. It all want back into William and Rowena was painful force. They saw each other's heart's desire, they had been united and then separated and felt a happiness that was indescribable. It was like always.  
  
William stared into Rowena's emerald green eyes, were as she stared into his crystal blue. To ask what had just happened wasn't the best answer. They knew it in their hearts. Without one word to each other, they kissed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Meanwhile ~  
  
^* Hello *^  
  
~* Willow? *~  
  
^* Oh sorry this is Kennedy *^  
  
~* Well - is Willow there? *~  
  
^*Yes, just a sec. WILLOW! *^  
  
( a pause of silence )  
  
#* Willow speaking *#  
  
~* Hi, umm its Angel *~  
  
#* Oh hi - how long has it been, over thirteen years? What's up? *# ~* You have a daughter right? *~  
  
#* Goddess what has she done now? *#  
  
~* Well she's here at Wolfram & Hart *~  
  
#* WHAT! I cannot believe it. I get her a job and instead she transports herself to the States and doesn't tell me *#  
  
~* What was the job? *~  
  
#* Counseling. Why do you what to know? *#  
  
~* Well your daughter has an issue. She's going to fall in love with her patient - if she hasn't already *~  
  
#* How do you know that? *#  
  
~* The boy is Fred's adopted son William *~  
  
#* You mean the boy I saw at Oz's concert that looked like Spike? *#  
  
~* Yes, but that really was Spike, only he's been 'reincarnated' *~  
  
( another pause and the sound of a body falling to a floor )  
  
~* Hello? Willow? Willow? *~  
  
^* She fainted. Sorry about that, it doesn't happen very often. So what did the 'kid' do this time? *^  
  
~* That's Willow's business, she'll tell you if she wants to *~  
  
^* Fine, you can have it your way. Bye Angel *^  
  
~* Sure, bye Kennedy *~  
  
( Click )  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
** So that was my newest chapter! I thought it would be cute to recreate a new version of Willow and Tara's spell scene on BtVS. Anyway I plan to bring Willow into the next chapter along with Darcy, but I can't decide wither to bring Kennedy or not. Please help me out with that. **  
  
** I still think that I am doing the chapters a little too short, so I hope that isn't a problem. I'll try to make them longer in the future, but I find that I have to stop when what I have to say for the chapter is said (so there's not much I can go on about) **  
  
** If you have any suggestions, feel free to give them - there always welcome. And I would also like to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews. THANX!! Well so I hope you like it. Later! ** 


	14. If At First You Don’t Succeed…

Chapter Thirteen ~ Try, Try Again  
  
It was as if the world seemed to stand still. All the evil in the world appeared irrelevant. Nothing mattered but this single solitary moment. It was uplifting, childish and full of power. Then really seemed to come back to the two 'unfortunate' teenagers.  
  
Rowena's eyes were the first to open, and then William's followed suit. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Rowena's face twisted in disgust and she started to cough.  
  
"Yew hairball!" she hacked hard until a small ball of hair the size of a peanut came out of her mouth.  
  
If she could have seen William blush through his fur, he would have been bright red.  
  
"Umm - sorry"  
  
He re-closed his eyes and concentrated on being normal and the thought came to he that Rowena had seen him in his human form yet. Oh lord she had fallen for him when he was a feline and not human! Maybe he did have a chance to be with someone after all! He forced the human part of him to surface, but kept a firm grip on the demon that had claim to it.  
  
Rowena watched William while he changed. It was almost morbidly fascinating. He was handsome as a human, nearly forgetting that he was half vampire. That face looked so familiar, like something she had once seen in a dream but couldn't place it. When he was finished changing, the pale teenage boy lifted his gaze to her and blushed. A silly grin spread across his face and he hung his head again in embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry about that, but I assure you that I don't have rabies" he said quietly.  
  
She started to giggle and then was full out laughing. Rowena thought this was hilarious.  
  
"Could you help me up please?" she snickered through gasps of breath.  
  
He got up and helped her to her feet. As if fate had said it was meant to happen, they kissed again. But this time was for real. They just stood there and would have stood there longer if it wasn't for the bedroom door opening and to revile Darcy Osbourne standing there with his mouth hanging open on its hinges.  
  
"Yew! Yew! Yew!"  
  
That was defiantly too much for the ten-year-old werewolf. They both watched as his face showed its utter distaste and faked putting a finger down hid throat. But Rowena wasn't going to stand for that and grabbed Darcy by his ear and smacked his up side the head.  
  
"You shut up you little monster" she snarled.  
  
"Woe is me! My cousin has brainwashed my friend!" he turned to look at William "You'll never be free now buddy"  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of knocking first?" William growled, crossing his arms.  
  
Darcy struggled out of Rowena's grip and land to the floor in a heap. Jumping up, he dusted himself off, then turned back to William.  
  
"Well you two sure must have done something wrong, because Aunt Willow and Kennedy are coming - express"  
  
Rowena whipped around to tower over the boy.  
  
"What! How come my mother and the 'Slayer' is coming here!" she demanded shrilly, her empathize one the word slayer dripped with disdain.  
  
"It seems that William's family told them about your little 'love affair'" he grinned.  
  
"But I only just kissed him now for the first time"  
  
"Oh god" William moaned, causing both Rowena and Darcy to look at him funny.  
  
"It was Lorne. He must have known this was going to happen"  
  
"How?"  
  
"He had read people's destinies when they sing for him. I was four years old when I first sang for him. Something's might have changed a bit, but not a whole lot"  
  
"Great, now you'll have to meet my mother!" Rowena whined.  
  
"Ooh goody for me. If I'm not careful, she might flay me" he replied with just as much enthusiasm.  
  
"The both of you are going to have to face the music sooner or later and that would be sooner, so come on" Darcy added. "It'll just be easier if you do it now"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later, Willow Rosenberg and Kennedy Collins appeared in the center of Wolfram & Hart's lobby. The first person to see them was Harmony; Willow's former high school classmate turned vampire. But still a major prep. Harmony chattered on as they rode the elevator to the floor that had Angel's office. From there they would find her daughter.  
  
When they entered Angel's office, Willow was shocked to she how much the vampire had changed. His dark coffee colored hair was streaked with silver, but that was all. He was just as young looking as the last time she had saw him.  
  
"So, how are you?" Angel started with the small talk.  
  
"Other then the fact that my daughter has fallen for the reincarnation of the world's most annoying vampire, I'm fine" Willow replied flatly, Kennedy just nodded with her.  
  
"Well Buffy's son has decided to take him as his new best friend, so your daughter isn't the only one"  
  
"Goddess, what is this world coming to?"  
  
"Well what did you expect from her?" Kennedy muttered.  
  
"You mean that you would rather have me locked up in my room till I rot away with age?"  
  
Willow and Angel turned to find Rowena, William and Darcy standing in the doorway.  
  
"Willow - she looks exactly like you"  
  
"Kennedy says she's my clone"  
  
"Kennedy would say that alright" Rowena mocked rolling her eyes.  
  
Kennedy turned to glare at the young witch, but couldn't even use her super-strength to pummel her since it was her girlfriend's daughter. Rowena just smiled back at her, knowing exactly that.  
  
"Ro! What do want to do, get us into more trouble!" William hissed at her.  
  
"I'll just be leaving now" Darcy said, moving backwards to the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't" the two teens snapped in unison, grabbing the pre-teen by his shirt and holding on with a death grip. "You're the one who brought us here, so you have to share our torment"  
  
Angel and Willow cleared their throats to get attention of the three kids.  
  
"Well - " Angel started.  
  
"I'm sorry to have to say this, but you cant have this job any more Rowena" Willow interrupted.  
  
"WHAT!" Rowena looked furious.  
  
"Well" Angel repeated. "We came to this agreement because it isn't right to have a romantic relationship between 'patient and doctor'"  
  
"I don't want you doing this any more either" Willow added.  
  
"No!"  
  
The word was snarled out and everyone went silent. It was William. Willow finally looked at the boy for a second time and seen that his appearance had changed. Instead of a younger Spike, stood a boy that looked as if he had been spliced with a cat. His facial features were in what looked like half of a vamp's demonic mask.  
  
"You don't have the right to do this to us, Peaches!" he snapped, causing Angel to wince at the use of Spike's old pet name for him. "And neither do you Red. I know that it's all about my other life to you. Hell I have only one thing to tell you - I am not Spike! Ro has helped me to see that. These memories are his not mine. What he did is in the past. I can't help it if I really, really like your daughter, god I have to say that I love. Even if I haven't known her for very long"  
  
"But you're a vampire" Kennedy snapped, her fingers twitching as if she were itching to get her hands on a stake.  
  
"No he's a Dhampire!" Darcy interjected.  
  
"But those are just legends"  
  
"Does it look like it? I have blood transfusions everyday that replaces having to drink blood; damn I can walk in sunlight!"  
  
"What a better reason for me to want to stake you" Kennedy muttered under her breath, but it still caught the attention of the older vampire.  
  
"Please understand what we are say first before you all jump to conclusions" Angel sighed. "I didn't say that she couldn't stay here, only that she no longer has a job and William you don't even need a counselor any more. You have you friends and that means Darcy and Rowena are welcome here any time"  
  
"I can agree to that. I don't see anything wrong with that plan" Willow nodded.  
  
Rowena smiled and gave her mother a hug. But then Kennedy turned to the Willow with a look of outrage written across her face.  
  
"What?! I can't believe you! First she lies to you and me about where her job is and second she does this? I really must insist!" Kennedy  
  
"Insist on what!!" Rowena let go of her mother and turned on the Slayer.  
  
Darcy turned to William and Angel and shook his head.  
  
"This is going to be bad, so I think we should head for cover" he whispered.  
  
"Why?" Angel asked the boy dumbly.  
  
"Have you ever seen a Elemental witch and a Slayer fight? Well I have and it's not pretty"  
  
"Listen to the kid pops, he takes after his mother" William advised.  
  
Without a word more the three males took cover behind the office desk. Willow was trying to play the mediator with no success. Rowena and Kennedy were swapping insults and growing madder every second. It was when Willow finally got the picture that there was nothing that she could do to help; she went to hide with William, Angel and Darcy.  
  
"How dare you say that to me!" Kennedy barked. "I helped to raise you and this is the thanks that I get?"  
  
"Some job you did! Look at me. Because of you I lost five years of my life!" Rowena countered.  
  
The four 'spectators' watched in silence as the two went at it. Rowena sent a fireball a Kennedy's head and Kennedy managed to drop to a crouch and lash out a foot with only singed hair. That lead to a full out brawl. But it began to seem as if no one was going to win this battle.  
  
With pink hair and upside down vision, Kennedy stumbled and managed to hit Rowena in the face. Rowena had a twisted ankle and a spilt lip, but wasn't stopping either. William looked to Darcy with a expression that said 'please let me intervene' and Darcy just shook his head again and gave it back as 'you do that and its your funeral'.  
  
They also had an audience. The employees that had been in the office that day were gathered around the outer window passing around bet money in who was going to win this fight. William was really beginning to twitch now. He really didn't care what happened to Kennedy at all, but to Rowena -. Concentrating on the minds of the two fighting women, he gently sent his strongest sleep spell. They both staggered from the 'lack' of sleep and collapsed to a heap on the floor. William then collapsed too, as he was still connected to Rowena from the spell that they had preformed earlier. It had finally come to an end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(7:00 o'clock P.M. ~ Angel's Office)  
  
"I don't know what I am going to do with her," Willow said later that day. "Rowena always use to tell me that they got into fights, but I never thought it was like that"  
  
Angel nodded. He knew how she felt about that kind of thing. He had taken care of two boys, his son Connor and now William. It seemed to remind him about the relationship between William and Gunn during the first years. He smiled and laughed when an image of a ginning nine year old William and Gunn fuming about finding a family of snakes living in his sock drawer.  
  
"What's so funny? This isn't funny Angel!" the red headed witch snarled.  
  
"No not that, I was only remembering something funny about William. He loved to cause a lot more trouble when he was younger then he does now. Fred and Wesley had to chase that kid all over the place when he was small. Always trying to sneak out of the building or annoy Gunn. Helping Lorne with all the parties we held and all the concerts that came to town. It was great"  
  
"So that was how you got all those silver hairs?" Willow giggled.  
  
"He thought it would make a excellent 259th 'birthday' present" the vampire replied.  
  
Together the walked out of the office and down to the lobby where Willow would then leave. Kennedy was strapped up and would be sent to Buffy and the other Slayers to awaited trial for attacking a child without cause. Word was already out that the Witch's Slayer had cracked.  
  
"Well see you later Angel" Willow smiled and pretended to click her heals like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz.  
  
"You to. Don't get into too much trouble" Angel waved.  
  
"No, you keep my daughter out of trouble and send her home by ten every night!"  
  
"I can't make you any promises about that, but she'll be home on time"  
  
"Bye Angle"  
  
"Bye Willow"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(9:58 P.M. ~ W&H Lobby)  
  
"So - that went well, don't you think?" Rowena asked innocently.  
  
"Hey don't look at me, I wasn't the one that stepped into a 'beehive'. Heck you two could have killed each other if it wasn't for me. You should just be happy that Angel put an end to the bets going on outside the office" William chided her with a grin.  
  
"Anyway - so now that I'm not your doctor, I guess I didn't succeed in curing you"  
  
"Well you can unofficially try again you know"  
  
"Sure"  
  
He kissed her lightly on the cheek and waved good bye. As he watched her shimmer out of the lobby, cheers and whistling erupted. William whipped around to find Fred, Wesley, Lorne and Gunn. Blushing madly, the embarrassed teen ran away from the laughing adults. Families - go figure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hello! How was that? I hope that was a good chapter. For any verification, I had no idea if Kennedy had a last name, so I had to make one up for her. If anyone has any suggestions of what I should write in the next two chapters, please review and tell me.  
  
I would also like to make a big thanx to Mimi Love Fox and everyone else that reads this story. Well gota go. Later! * 


	15. Slayer Court

Chapter Fourteen ~ Slayer Court  
  
London, England – October 31st, 2015  
  
A small group of young Slayers had gathered in the Watcher's Council Headquarters. Gossiping amongst them about the appending trial of Kennedy Collins. It had been big news for the last month and a half. It was big too. Kennedy was one of the strongest and most influential Slayers, not to mention that she was one of the leaders had fought in the 'First War', when the power was given to all girls worth of being Chosen. Some people had been wondering when she would crack. Word was she had tried to kill the daughter of the woman she loved – a human.  
  
"So Madeleine, the trial is finally taking place today?" a blond named Larissa asked.  
  
"Oui, I heard that it is going to be brutal" Madeleine answered with a flowing French accent.  
  
"Oh it's going to start in a while, but it's not going to be brutal!" Larissa's twin Melissa piped up. "The Grand Council is just going to decide what should be done with her"  
  
"The Grand Council?" another asked stupidly.  
  
"Yes the Grand Council consists of eighteen, six each for the Slayers, the Watchers and the Magis. For the Watchers: Head Watcher Rupert Giles, Andrew Wells, Xander Harris, Corrine Harris, Marcus Novella and Robin Wood.  
  
For the Slayers: Co-head Slayers Buffy Osbourne and Faith Wood, Arlene Gonzalis, Patricia Kane, Lou Lee and Molly Jessica Tate.  
  
Finally for the Magis: Head Magi, witch Willow Rosenberg, werewolf Daniel Osbourne, clairvoyant Cassandra Maliki, werewolf Nina Davis (N/A. don't surname), sorcerer Brendan King, and the ghost of a former Watcher/sorcerer from the 1800's, Richard Lancaster"  
  
"Wow, you study a little too much Melissa" her twin mattered.  
  
"Don't stop!" a different girl said this time. "Is there more?"  
  
"Well I don't know much more only the witness. Rowena Rosenberg and Darcy Osbourne for sure. Although the vampire with a soul Angel was there also, Rowena's boyfriend William will be the last. But I don't know his last name"  
  
"Ooh, I'm defiantly going! Can you believe it? Ha, Rosenberg having a boyfriend!" Madeleine snickered.  
  
They were all about to continue, when the bells went. That meant that court would start soon and there would be lots of seats taken due to the severity of the trial at hand with all the present Watchers, Slayers and Magis. They would have to get a seat soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
William paced back and forth in the back room before they would all be called out to give their testimonies against Kennedy. Rowena wasn't looking too good. The look of seasickness without the sea was evident on her face. He stopped pacing and sat with her, holding onto her hand for support. Darcy was busy playing Zelda for Gameboy while this went on. It was going to be a long and boring wait. Finally the door opened and a young well- built Slayer entered  
  
"First witness – Darcy"  
  
Darcy clicked off the game, stood and followed, leaving the two to sit in silent wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Darcy's Pro ~  
  
This court system was sophisticated. Darcy was amazed at what his mother and her friends had accomplished in a little over a decade – for longer then before he was born. He thought the prospect of having eighteen judges was funny, they had replaced a jury. He followed the Slayer to his seat in front of the judge's table, ten feet from where Kennedy sat at the center of the room.  
  
Giles stood to silence the room and spoke out so every one could hear.  
  
"We are all here today for the trial of Kennedy Cynthia Collins. She is charged with assault, harassment and attempted murder. The Watchers will question our first witness under a truth spell cast by Willow Rosenberg"  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Darcy Liam Osbourne"  
  
"Okay, now tell use what you know"  
  
Darcy took a deep breath and began to speak. He didn't really know what got his vocal cords working again, but it all just started to come out.  
  
"Well for as long as I know, Kennedy has always been hostile round Rowena and I. I never knew why, it just was. During the incident, she even threatened William"  
  
"Who is William?" Marcus Novella asked.  
  
"William is my best friend sir. He is also Rowena's boyfriend. I met him at Wolfram & Hart with my mother nearly four months ago. She wanted to kill him because he threatened what control she had and that he was part vampire. It was prejudice and Rowena didn't want to take it any more. The battle was provoked and Rowena took to fighting her off. It was William in the end that had the courage to use some magic to stop them"  
  
"Please tell use what she has done or said to you" Robin Wood said next.  
  
"She's threatened me. Told me to mind my own business when I want to do anything with Rowena or her mother. Only once has she ever hit me and that was three years ago"  
  
"How old were you then?" Andrew Well asked third.  
  
"I am ten years now, I was seven at the time"  
  
The questions were making people uneasily. Buffy and Oz particularly were looking on the accused Slayer with malice for having touched their child in such a manner. Together, Xander Harris and his wife Corrine asked the next question.  
  
"Why didn't either of you say something about this? It is a very serious matter"  
  
"We were frightened. Rowena didn't want to hurt her mother by saying anything about Kennedy's actions and I sworn myself to secret for her sake"  
  
"Then we should go on to our next witness" Faith Wood stood up from the Slayer's table. "Thank you very much Darcy, you may go now"  
  
Darcy left and went back to the room where William and Rowena waited.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Rowena's Pro ~  
  
Rowena didn't want to leave William, but when Darcy and the Slayer guard returned, she knew what she had to do. The courtroom was amazing and she was awed at the many people that had came to witness this trial. Seating herself, she awaited what was to come.  
  
"Please state your name, date of birth and age" Faith asked the teen with more preciseness then Giles had first asked Darcy.  
  
"My name is Rowena Hecate Rosenberg. I was born on February 14th, 2004 and I am sixteen years of age"  
  
"But how is that possible?" Molly Jessica Tate asked. "If you were born in 2004 would be only eleven years old"  
  
"You would be correct. I should be eleven but due to incident when I was a year, I aged five years"  
  
"That was caused how?" Lou Lee questioned.  
  
"I am an avid elemental witch of the Earth and of Fire. My mother gave the accused specific instructions after I was born to make sure I had no contact with the other elements. During a day she was babysitting me, she ignored everything I did. Then when I wouldn't leave her along she locked me into a room. It was my mother's magic workroom and there I was bombarded by an influx of the five other elements"  
  
Patricia Kane stood up to speak next.  
  
"That makes things change a little. We would like to know from your experience living with Ms. Collins what happen in the last eleven years"  
  
"She always either ignored me or yelled at me for unknown reasons. I always believed jealously caused her to hate me. Since I don't have a real father and was a product of magic, she had no one to blame. When I refused to listen to her, she used the power she possessed on me. Either fights or being locked up persuade those courses of action"  
  
It wasn't long before the regal Arlene Gonzalis was next. She was always just and fair even when the circumstances were at there highest.  
  
"Would you please tell use about the incident in question?"  
  
Rowena smiled. "Kennedy had found out along with my mother that I had a boyfriend. Not long before that I had been offered a counseling job for a distraught youth my age. I took it because it could be me away from home. While I would be in the United States, Kennedy would be in Ireland"  
  
She paused for a moment before continuing.  
  
"It was great. I accidentally hurt him the first time I saw him for reasons that have been resolved. We hit it off and for the next week confided in each other. But mom found out and so did Kennedy. They came together to Wolfram & Hart. She was on a control trip again and I knew she wanted to stake my boyfriend for being a vampire, when he was actually a Dhampire. We fought and hurt each other, but then that ended when we were knocked out by a powerful sleep spell"  
  
The last was Aunt Buffy.  
  
"So is that everything? We have listened to all the important information that you have given. If there is not then you may go"  
  
"No I have nothing left to say" Rowena replied.  
  
Getting up she exited the courtroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ William's Pro ~  
  
"Okay, can we get started now?" William asked as soon as he was seated.  
  
The people all looked upon the changeling teen with shock and he just laughed at it. It wasn't every day that you got to see a feline child like him. It would have been a milder shock with his normal tri-colored fur, but since becoming a Dhampire, his fur has rapidly become a glossy black with streaks of silver.  
  
"Well? I am I going to have to sit here forever?"  
  
The ghost of Richard Lancaster stood and snapped at the boy. "How dare you! We are here on behalf of the Rowena Rosenberg and you show how much of a heathen the children of to day are! My own son back in the past wouldn't even have behaved like that. What is your name?"  
  
"William Edward Lancaster – father"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cliffhanger! So how was that? William's Pro will continue in the next chapter. I would like to thank M_L_F for the suggestion for a Slayer's court (could have done it without you!) Also there might be a part from Kennedy too. R&R. Thanx and later! * 


	16. Parent Trap

Chapter Fifteen ~ Parent Trap  
  
"William Edward Lancaster – father"  
  
Everyone sat in shell-shocked silence. Richard Lancaster was unable to speak after the teen's announcement. William smirked and let the change came. The feline exterior melted away to be replaced with his human form. Even after having done it so many times, people just couldn't adapt to it like he could.  
  
The silence of the courtroom was overwhelming and finally it was broken by a nervous cough from someone in the crowd.  
  
"You lie, this is some kind of a trick! My son would have been dead for over a hundred years already"  
  
"You're a powerful sorcerer wither or not you dead. Look into my eyes and tell me you don't remember the day that you died. I had to watch the whole thing and if you can't see that horror, then being granted a new life has changed so many things"  
  
William sat in his chair unmoving as the ghost strode right through the table to come and stare into his eyes. It wasn't like anything you could say, a moment that was a hundred and fifty one years over due. For these five seconds, that moment in both their memories was relived. When it was over, Richard Lancaster turned back to the judges and shook his head.  
  
"I cannot question the boy. He speaks the truth and by the law I cannot be in any dealings with kith or kin" the spirit stated.  
  
William could only watch the man himself. The shattered memories of Spike held that he died when he was nine in his past life. What he remembered from his own was that this man use to be his hero. They looked similar; they had the same unruly hair, high cheekbones, only he had violet eyes and not icy blue. Thinking hard on it, he barely looked like his mother at all. Not able to take the suspense anymore, he stood.  
  
"I didn't think that this would be so, who do you put it? Dysfunctional? I will say this fast and to the point. In the case of Kennedy Collins I only see through my eyes as a protector. She was hurting the girl I love and I felt all that pain. I stopped them from killing each other before everything was lost. I have nothing left to say"  
  
"Wait!" Cassandra Maliki shouted out as William turned to leave the courtroom. "You say you are Richard Lancaster's son, but I do not see how that is possible"  
  
William laughed. "Your asking me what or not is possible?" he asked. "What kind of a world do we live in? Anything is possible and if it can happen it will! But it's a long story and everyone already knows about me. Well they know about my past life. I am who I am. If you want a better reference look up Spike or William the Bloody from some of the surviving Watcher's Journals. But hear me out, I am not who I use to be. I'm just an everyday teen that just wants to have fun – well as normal as a changeling dhampire child with mage powers can get"  
  
William tried to hurry past were Kennedy sat, as he felt rather weirded out in his position, but the 'psycho' Slayer lashed out and caught him by the throat. He had no idea she had been planing for it. His senses had been out of whack due to this confrontation that he hadn't been prepared for the worst as he went by.  
  
She took him to the floor with a snarl. The air had been knocked out of him when his back hit the floor; his powers were on a temporary standby. The judges all jumped to their feet, ready to takeout Kennedy. He was about to use force to get her off, but quicker then lightning, Kennedy snapped the leg of her chair and brought it down to hover over his heart.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
They all stopped within a foot away.  
  
"You are going to take me out of here" she whispered into his ear, pressing the makeshift stake against his skin until it broke.  
  
William winced and that Kennedy was serious about this. Effortlessly she flipped up, dragging them both to their feet. He knew that if anyone tried to help him or if he tried to escape, she'd kill him. He turned his head to find Rowena standing in the doorway with Darcy holding her back. He knew too that William was toast if he let her go.  
  
"Move"  
  
Slowly William took a step forward, switching his gaze to his father. He saw that the ghost's form was flickering. Richard Lancaster was about to go invisible and Kennedy couldn't see him doing it! William kept walking; making sure that his captor wouldn't find out that her plan was soon to go belly up.  
  
Suddenly Kennedy's feet shot out from underneath her. With a small scream she went down, allowing William to brake away from her grip. Without even caring about what anyone else would say about it, he exacted the ultimate revenge upon the fallen Slayer: he took away her Chosen powers. The light that lashed out from his fingertips wrapped around her. It lifted Kennedy to her feet and went inside of her. Exiting her, his magic held a multi-colored swirl of light. It was the power source of the Slayer. He withdrew his magic and Kennedy's power exploded into tiny fragments, being drawn into all of the present Slayers, once again restoring the balance.  
  
Kennedy let out a pained sob. She had been separated from the power that had become a part of her life only twelve years ago. William however slumped to the ground, extracting her power had sapped up most of his energy.  
  
"Are you all right?" Rowena gasped as she reached his side.  
  
Darcy appeared seconds later to show that Rowena had slashed him across the face with her fingernails.  
  
"Ditto, what happened out here?" Darcy asked. "We heard the shouting and came to see what had happened to find that crazy had taken you hostage!"  
  
"The world's worst parent trap" was all William could reply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"So my spell was taken off, was it?"  
  
The three kids turned to find Richard standing over them. Rowena and Darcy experienced a double take as they looked from one Lancaster to the other.  
  
"You could say that"  
  
They were distracted farther because of Kennedy's screaming.  
  
"I can't believe you did this to me!" she yelled. "After everything that has happened. No more then a year of finding the one person in the whole world that I love and I wind up having to care for a sniveling brat!"  
  
No one spoke while Kennedy ranted. By law she was allowed to defend herself and well, this was it.  
  
"I was never free from her. Rowena this, Rowena that. It was driving me crazy! I had duties to do and with a kid underfoot, whom was I supposed to do what I was meant to do. She never listened when I told her she wasn't allowed to fallow my on my patrols. If it hadn't of been for me, she would have been vamp food years ago"  
  
Buffy and Faith held on to her fast. Her struggling was futile against the strength of the two elder Slayers. She turned and looked directly at Willow.  
  
"Also if it hadn't of been for me coming into your life, most likely would had committed suicide. Poor fragile Willow" she snapped bitterly. "It was always your problems we had to talk about. Like my life wasn't peaches & cream either. Thought you would be one for experience to know that Slayers don't have exactly a fun fill happy life. I damn you to hell!"  
  
Kennedy was dragged away shouting insults.  
  
"Jeez, what a cow" a voice spoke out after she was gone.  
  
For both Willow and William it was a heart-wrenchingly familiar. Willow snapped around to find the one person in the inter world that she thought she would never see again.  
  
"TARA!" William shouted, scrambling to his feet and rushing over to her.  
  
He hugged her and she smiled at him. Everyone else was quite once again. Buffy, Xander and Giles actually were found with their mouths hanging open.  
  
"You came back! So you finally got your reward from the Powers That Be! I'm so happy for you" he gushed, shocking Rowena and Darcy, as they had both never seen such a soft side to William before.  
  
"No I'm happy for you William. I never really had the chance to thank you for bring me back as that phoenix" Tara laughed.  
  
They both now turned to Willow. William snickered and held out his arm, allowing Tara to run up to Willow and throw her arms around her. Willow immediately burst into tears, wrapping her arms around her lost love. Rowena smiled, she hadn't in her whole life seen her mother so happy before. She went over to William and put her arm around him and giggled.  
  
Tara and Willow parted, blushing at all the astonished people.  
  
"Maybe be should draw this trial to a close don't you think" Willow asked Giles.  
  
"Yes, very well" Giles replied and everyone seemed to have already taken the hint, as they were all filing out of the huge double doors at the back of the courtroom.  
  
When there was only William, Rowena, Darcy, Willow and Tara, Buffy and Oz, Xander and Corrine, Giles, Andrew and Richard left; Richard spoke the one thing that was on everyone's mind.  
  
"So young man. You have a lot of explaining to do"  
  


* * *

  
"I want some answers," Richard said.  
  
"Well so do I Dad" William snapped.  
  
"Why don't you start somewhere and go" Rowena sighed, not really wanting to get between the newly reunited father and son.  
  
"Your older. You start first"  
  
"Fine" Richard grumbled and the assembled group of people quieted to listen.  
  
"So as you all must know my name is Richard James Lancaster, born in 1826. My family has descended from the First Line of Watchers and Elfin lineage. All Lancaster were known to have various magical powers from their elfin ancestors that it so happened in the year 1055, the first Lancaster was granted the Mage gift. Edmund Lancaster was a stain in the family history, having used his immense powers for evil. The only thing that could kill him was an Andcromancer – the light version of a dark Necromancer. But being a hundred old more rare then a Necromancer, everyone gave up hope to his destruction.  
  
Thirty years later the second greatest Lancaster came to be known of. Gwen Lancaster's magic was awoken late in life and the wish was granted: we had an Andcromancer! Only irony was that she was Edmund's daughter. In destroying her father, she died, laving only a cryptic journal that spoke on the Protector, the Fair Haired and the Dark One. Life was peaceful once again. No more real fear. But only then came something to fear. A relatively safe eight hundred years later another Lancaster Mage was born: my own son!"  
  
Willaim shifted uncomfortably as all eyes turned to him, but then Richard continued.  
  
"He was five years of age when I first discovered that he was a mage. Early on I just took him to be a talented sorcerer. It was during the summer of his fifth year when he summoned a hot patch to dry that horribly rainy English summer. Then I though he was a Fire Elemental. But when I found a tiger in the parlor, I knew for certain that he was a mage. Only a mage could do something like that and at five, children think 'the bigger the better'. Pooling all my resources, I cast a canceling spell upon him. Unbreakable, William was to be the first Lancaster without magic.  
  
I believed it to be the right thing to do, but only four years later I died trying to protect Willaim along with the help of my Slayer, Myna Learson. This is were my story ends, only Willaim can tell you the rest"  
  
William stood and grinned at the group.  
  
"Well were should I start. Most of you know that in my former life I was Spike" he started, grabbing Xander's wavering attention.  
  
"From what I have of my memories, I was a loner a the first William. After suffering a coma at the age of nine, I forgot everyone about the Lancaster family. My mother saw to it that I did remember and it led me down a dark path. I first became Spike over a girl named Cicely Addams. She sent me out heartbroken to run into the fangs of Drusilla and the rest you know.  
  
But then twelve years ago after Spike's death closing the Sunnydale Hellmouth, I became a ghost like my father here – worst of all, I had to spend it with Angel. Though not more then a month after becoming a 'real boy', Angle had to go and be his stupid self again. He had to go and make a wish near a vengeance demon, so bang I end up a four-year-old! There you have it pops, I'm a mage again because I was the four and you didn't put the spell on me at four, you did it at five"  
  
"What about the fact that you looked like a cat?" Xander asked suddenly, shocking everyone.  
  
"That was Harmony's fault. Angel's ditzy secretary had to go and get me covered in Myth Dust that I become a changeling. I can become human again now – well because Drusilla tried to vamp me again and partially failed. I became a Dhampire instead.  
  
"Harmony is Angel's secretary?"  
  
"Unfortunately. My life couldn't have become any weirder with her around. A few moths ago I got all my memories back and now they only reside as fragments. Can't put everything together again because I'm not supposing to. It's not my 'life' to relive"  
  
"Okay – this is a very confusing situation" Andrew muttered into his hands, it was almost too much for him to take in. "This is a very bad Spiderman comic"  
  
"Andrew please, enough with the nerdy comic stuff, you thirty one for heaven's sake!" Giles snapped.  
  
"Well I don't know what to make of this, But Xander and I are going home" Corrine said.  
  
"We are?" Xander asked his wife dumbly.  
  
"Yes. How long do you think Vivian can stand taking care of Anya and Lyle? We live our children with her cross the world for more then a few days and they begin to drive her crazy. Now come on!"  
  
Corrine hauled Xander to his feet and dragged him from the room. Giles then had to cart Andrew out before he started spouting more superhero nonsense. Buffy and Oz had decided to live as well, allowing Darcy to stay with his friends.  
  
"So – your Tara" Rowena started anew.  
  
"Yes and I see that you happen to be the same little girl that I once from a fire she had created in her bedroom"  
  
"That was you!" Willow and Rowena gasped at the same time.  
  
Tara blushed.  
  
"That was part of becoming human again. My mission for the PTB was to do good things. Save people, grant tormented children pleasant dreams. It was what I did. Not to long ago I became human again. I found out that Kennedy had betrayed Willow's love by harming Rowena and that there was someone to go to. Then low and behold I also find out that the child that first brought me back was the soul mate of my soul mate's daughter"  
  
"What's that all about any way?" Darcy asked the blond witch.  
  
"Well, when William was four, he was experimenting with transfiguring and life magic. He had created an intricate wooden 3-D puzzle of a phoenix and brought it to life. I was sent back for a second chance at life. William was a sweetheart, only having brought the sculpture to life because he wanted a friend. Though the thought of bringing me back to life irked Angel into getting mad at the poor toddler and William ran for out into downtown Los Angeles. After Fred got him back, I had to leave. I could no longer prolong my visit"  
  
"At least you could have waited to say good bye. That experience traumatized me!" William teased in a voice full of mock hurt, causing everyone to laugh at him.  
  
William looked to his right to find Darcy whispering into Rowena's ear quite enough so that he could hear. Rowena then went to whisper into her mother's ear and Willow spoke to Tara. The three witches and the lone werewolf stood, smiled at the two Lancasters and left the room.  
  
"So pops – how's the afterlife been?"  
  
"Well enough, but I never did find you mother"  
  
"Umm, Spike kinda turned her into a vampire so that means her soul went to purgatory when the demon that took over her body"  
  
"So she's a vampire?"  
  
"She was, he kinda staked her not long after siring her because her evil effect his humanity. Spike wasn't like other vampires. Even if the had managed to kill to Slayers in his time and one of Angelus's brood, he never really was very bad. He was just a typical vampire, but with brains. It wasn't true evil, just bad. When he was William, it was not a life he wanted to re-live. The shy bookish poet had become the powerful cunning vampire"  
  
"Why do you speak of yourself as three different people?" Richard asked.  
  
"Why do I think that? Well it's the truth. The William you knew died at the age of twenty-five, Spike had a long, painful journey; because of the woman he loved, he went and got our soul back. He died at the age of a hundred and forty eight years. Then along came me! I was the out of control little mage that grew up with a vampire with a soul, a scientific genus, a former watcher, a vampire hunter/lawyer and a demon at Wolfram & Hart. With that you have three entirely different people. I am unique and I like it that way"  
  
His father said nothing. Richard Lancaster was at a means to an end.  
  
"I'm proud of you William" he whispered. "After all these years if finally get to tell you that"  
  
His spirit form flickered and began to fade.  
  
"I – I have to go now"  
  
William ran over to his father and worked his magic. He threw himself forward to hug his father and caught him in the embrace. Richard was shocked, having become solid for the first time. He hugged his son back as though he never wanted to left go, but then a second later, William fell through him.  
  
"Say hi to mum for me. I know she'll be there be now," he said with tears streaming down his now furry face.  
  
Richard smiled one last time before he faded out.  
  
"Good bye son, I love you"  
  
"Good bye papa – I love you too"  
  


* * *

  
Hello everybody, how was that? I am please to say that Forever Young has won the second round for the Throwback Award at Barefoot Awards.  
  
I had to wrap up a lot of things in this chapter. I brought Tara back as promised and I gave Kennedy her final say of things. I hope that having added Richard Lancaster and then letting him go was a good thing. It may have been a little sappy at the end, but I think it work out all right. Well got to go. Later! * 


	17. Home is Where the Hart is

Chapter Sixteen ~ Home is Where the Hart is  
  
"Oh come on William, cheer up" Darcy wined at his friend.  
  
"How can I cheer up! I finally get to meet my father again after more then a century and then he has to go back to heaven. Its not that I really wanted him to stay, but it would have been his to have talked to him more then I got to" William replied.  
  
Only a few weeks had passed and the two boys had found themselves getting the chance to hang around with each other more these days. Rowena wasn't around as she was having a family bonding moment with Willow and Tara. Switching homes from Wolfram & Hart to the Osbourne residence was what seemed to keep William and Darcy together.  
  
"I have such a stressful, twisted life. You have your family – now I know that both of ours are dysfunctional and everything, but yours is actually related to you by blood"  
  
"Tell me about it. Do you of anyway I could get out of that, because as soon as mom finds that 'you know what', I'll be mincemeat"  
  
William opened his mouth to speak just as yell cut through the quite house.  
  
"DARCY OSBOURNE!"  
  
They both winced; realizing that Buffy had found the mess that they had made last night in her attic. Seen as it had been the last night of the full moon and Darcy would have undergone the mandatory change, William not being able to get a hold of him, he had mess up all her possessions – some shredded. Without a word to his friend, Darcy ran. He was out of the living room in a shot, William to have to face his mother's wrath.  
  
Buffy came stomping into room with a shredded dress over her shoulder and both hands planted firmly on her hips. William burst out laughing. Her demeanor was all 'mommy's having a bad day'. There was also streaks of old shoe polish all over her face, giving her the look of a football player. He just couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Oh you be quite. Now where is the little bugger?" she snapped.  
  
"What, do you really think that I would brake the trust of a friend and let all the doom in hell out to get him? You know I'm better then that!" William sniffed indignantly.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He went that way"  
  
William snickered as Buffy went off in that direction. Sure he had ratted his friend out, but at least it saved him from getting a 'talking to' by the mother bear. No more then two minutes later there was a frightened yell in the background. A second after that Buffy was dragging Darcy down the hall giving a lecture about what he can and cannot get into during the full moon. Apparently the dress had been his Grandmother Joyce's wedding dress. Ooh he was in for trouble.  
  
"But mom we didn't mean to!" Darcy cried out, struggling in her grip.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Hey don't bring me into this!" William spoke up suddenly in his own defense. "I had nothing to do with that. I may be half vamp, but chasing after a werewolf is the last thing I want to do"  
  
"Why are you always like this" Buffy groaned.  
  
"Always like what?"  
  
"Like that. Always throwing a problem aside and making it fully someone else's"  
  
"You don't even know me!" he cried.  
  
"Is that so? Well then why do I clearly remember that whenever you - "  
  
"I AM NOT SPIKE!"  
  
William shout startled Buffy off track of what she was saying. The teen looked furious. Darcy gapped in horror at his friend as he shouted those words out at his mother.  
  
"I remember what Spike's life was like, Slayer" he snapped with disdain. "You treated him like your own personal punching bag, not really caring about his feelings. When it was his fault for something, it was his fault, but whenever it was your fault, you blamed it on him. I am not Spike. We may have once had the same body, but I'm someone entirely different. Angel has even learned to deal with that. Now I'm Darcy's friend and it is rather rude for me to be speaking like this to you in your own house and all, but I won't stand for this. I won't be used like Spike was used. I'm sorry, but I can't stay here any longer mate, I just can't"  
  
William then ran from the room, leaving the mother and son and a second later the front door was slamming shut. Darcy turned to his mother, not knowing what to say, but he was outraged just the same as William.  
  
"How could you" he whispered.  
  
"Darcy, I – "  
  
"I don't want to hear it mom! I never wanted to believe that you of all people were capable of such things. How could I have been so wrong? Now I have to go catch him before he scares someone"  
  
"Wait – " Buffy started again before her son could get away.  
  
Darcy stopped and turned to face her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just tell him that I'm sorry – that I'm sorry for everything. I never did apologize to Spike and he's the closest person to him. It's just hard for me to accept that Spike no longer exists and that William really is real"  
  
"Sure mom"  
  
"I'm not finished. One more thing, I know that will embarrass the both of you. When Spike burned in the Hellmouth – I told him that I loved him. He told me that I didn't, but he was grateful that I said it. Just tell him that I had meant what had said to Spike and that – that it would be nice to have him as part of the family, like Spike had been your Aunt Dawn"  
  
"I will" he nodded and was gone before she could say anything more.  
  
She hoped that things would get better. Never had she meant for anything like that. Buffy sat down heavily on the couch, praying that she didn't ruin everything. It was only a matter of time before she found out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
William was pacing angrily back and forth. He knew Darcy would be here soon, because of his powerful nose. Then the though of shimmering back to Wolfram & Hart came to mind. Quickly he conjured up a piece of paper and a pen. He left a short note for his friend right at the place where his trail of sent would disappear. Sighing, William placed down his note and vanished in a shimmer of lights.  
  
No more then a second later, Darcy appeared around the corner and was bewildered not to find William where he had expected him to be. Although there was a single sheet of paper left pinned to the fence. It was from William.  
  
~ Hey Mate  
  
I'm really sorry about what happened and please tell your mother that I'm sorry as well.  
I decided to go home and clear my head, but don't worry I will come back.  
Hope I haven't dug myself to deep of a grave. See you later.  
  
~ William  
  
"Oh just great, now how am I suppose to tell him now?" Darcy grumbled. "He's on the other bloody side of the country! – God I'm even starting to talk like him now"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"When should we tell him?"  
  
"I don't know. He's probably been expecting us to tell him something like this for twelve years"  
  
William appeared just outside of Wesley's office to find that he was talking with Winnie. It was strange that they were talking like this, so he kept listening.  
  
"Yes sweetheart, you're right"  
  
William burst out laughing, falling over and crashing into the office door. It sprang open, expelling the hysterically laughing teenage changeling into the room, startling the two talking adults. Through his tears he could see Wesley and Fred starring down at him with identical pinched expressions. That only caused him to laugh harder. He had to stop though when it became too painful. Siting up, William began to take deep breaths, with the occasional snicker.  
  
"That was comic relief at its finest! Oh how I have waited for the both of you to finally admit that you had a thing for each other. Now I won't have to sit around all day watching you two trading those longing glances while the other isn't looking!" he chuckled.  
  
"William!" Wesley snapped, as though what he was saying was inappropriate.  
  
"Hey none of that. You were always my 'father' here Wes and now it'll really be"  
  
"What?" Fred asked, trying to look confused.  
  
Wesley turned to Fred and shook his head.  
  
"What's the point?" Wesley sighed. "William – Fred and I have plan to get married"  
  
"I knew it! So when you going to have it?"  
  
"Impatient much?"  
  
"I've been waiting years to know like you said, so please tell me"  
  
"Fine – it'll be on New Years Eve"  
  
William stood and embraced Fred.  
  
"You know what? This really makes my day. I don't even feel angry about the argument I just had with Mrs. Osbourne" William grinned happily.  
  
"Buffy? How did you get into an argument with her?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Oh she mad me angry when she started talking to me as if I were Spike. Though I really do feel bad having run off on Darcy like that. He only does have a few more free days before he has to return to the Magi's Academy, but I'll make it up it up to him. So have you told Angel, Gunn and Lorne yet?"  
  
"No, we were waiting to tell you first" Fred replied.  
  
"Well we should go do that now" William stated.  
  
"But Angel's busy in a meeting with Nina"  
  
"Who cares? I don't and you know it'll be fun"  
  
Ten minutes later after they had gathered Lorne from his department and Gunn from a 'sticky' situation, they arrived with Harmony following. When they entered Angel's office they found the vampire and the werewolf immersed in conversation holding hands. William just couldn't take two in one day and broke down laughing once again.  
  
Everyone started to laugh with William except for Angel and Nina. Angel was glaring at the boy, while Nina was blushing furiously.  
  
"Two in – in one day! Are all you crazy lovebirds trying to kill me!" William cried with laughter.  
  
"Two?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes" Fred jumped in. "Wesley and I had decided to get married"  
  
"I could just see it sugar pop" Lorne gushed. "I'm so happy that you finally got together"  
  
"Who long will it be before Wes is permanently whipped?" Gunn asked sarcastically.  
  
"Ooh can I arrange the flowers?" Harmony piped up giddily.  
  
What a family they were. Wesley and Fred, Angel and Nina, Harmony resuming her task of flirting with poor Gunn and Lorne flying solo. William wasn't sure he would ever get used to this big extended family. When children finally came along – ouch. This was a family that would only get more complicated as the time passed. Smothering a grin, William took his leave.  
  
Silently walking past everyone that occupied the building as he made his way about. He thought of Rowena mostly, hoping that she would be back soon. This almost season of love was a virus and he wanted to be with his girlfriend badly. Just to snuggle up and stare at how her fiery red hair changed colors in the light. The magic of it all was so infecting. He didn't even know his left from his right.  
  
It was later on that he stopped and sat down in the firm's extensive library and started sifting through books. It startled him when he came upon a poem in one of them.  
  
In midnight's hour of full moon rise, the Dark One calls out his name.  
  
In times of hardship the Protector hears that call, to join with stealthy comrade.  
  
In the wake of it all the Fair Haired beauty holds them strong, against them pain that's sure to come.  
  
Betwixt the dusk and dawn of life these three stand a pillory of hope for all to see.  
  
One hath been born to a Chosen.  
  
One hath been born to lead a Trinity  
  
One hath been born to Magic itself  
  
Three to see the way of things, two will pass, but one shall stay, till light drains away all its evil.  
  
William stared blankly at that book. That wasn't a poem at all, it was a minor prophecy! And those names – the Dark One, the Protector and the Fair Haired were all mentioned to him by his father Richard only weeks ago. Immediately he summoned up a book of names and set out to find their meanings and it shocked him to his very core when hi found them.  
  
Darcy – The Dark One  
  
Rowena – The Fair Haired  
  
William – The Protector  
  
It was his name and those of his friends that had been foretold. William shivered. He knew what it meant too. Darcy and Rowena were his 'life-support' in the struggle against evil. They were a ragtag three, but they had done good things already. They had stooped a renegade Slayer and had ultimately found each other. It was magic all right. He thought then of Rowena, while she grew old, he would stay young. He had always been told that home was where your heart was, oh was it ever right and he would have to make that up to Rowena. He would find a way –  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So how was that? I figured I'd get those two couples together because of Smile Time. The rhyme that I made wont have much to do with the actual to story, it merely means that those three are the heroes and that they are the ones that have to stand up against the never-ending evil.  
  
Anyway I would like to thank everyone that has ever read or reviewed my story and a special thanks to anyone who voted for me that help me to win the second rounds of the awards. Hope I did a good job of that chapter – Later! * 


	18. I'll Be True to You

Chapter Seventeen ~ I'll be True to You  
  
~ New Years Eve Morning ~ Near Stonehenge, England  
  
It was hustle and bustle out in England that day. Fred and Wesley's wedding was practically in pre-full swing. Lorne had gotten the Dingo's to come and play for them, while Wesley muttered complaints that he would have liked something British. Harmony was buzzing around indoors, happy that there wouldn't be any crosses at this wedding. Gunn was busy arguing with anyone that cared to argue with him, while Angel just shook his head from all the matrimonial nonsense. But that only gained him an elbow to the ribs from Nina. There was going to be an amazing reception after the ceremony –  
  
Fred was laughing about how she looked him her dress with Willow, Tara and Buffy. Everything was all they could have wanted. It was suppose to be romantic – a marriage at Stonehenge. As for the children, well William, Rowena and Darcy were trying to manage to slip out of it. Getting caught by their shirt collars, Oz had managed himself to drag the two boys' back into the building with Rowena following sulkily behind. But that really wouldn't last too long though.  
  
"Umm Ro – I'll be back in a few" William smiled, totally hiding something.  
  
"Where are you going?" Rowena demanded.  
  
"I have a present for you and I have to finish making it"  
  
"Can I come?" Darcy asked eagerly.  
  
"No"  
  
"But why?" he whined.  
  
"Because it's suppose to be a secret, but I do have a little job for you. Make sure that nobody comes looking for me. Tell Winnie and Wes that I'll be back in time for their wedding at sunset, which is – " he looked down at his watch. "- In about two hours. That'll be enough time"  
  
William then took off in a sprint, with Rowena and Darcy watched as he headed towards Stonehenge. Rowena conveniently left Darcy and went to go check up on her mother. She saw all the beautiful flowers, causing her to think of when it would be her turn. Fred looked wonderful. Her mother and Tara had charmed the dress she wore to look as if it were made out of snowflakes. Sighing, Rowena entered the room.  
  
"Hi dear! You want to help us?" Willow asked her daughter.  
  
"I don't mind" Fred added. "It would be good to get to know you more, William kind of keeps you to himself most of the time"  
  
"Yes a time for all us women to talk" Tara agreed.  
  
"So what's it like being with William" Fred asked shifting in her seat and taking a book that Buffy was holding out to her.  
  
"Well – its been different" Rowena replied honestly. "It's the best thing that ever could have happened. There was nobody really in my life like friends until William came. I remember that Uncle Xander told me that I would turn into a old maid if I didn't start to give the opposite sex a chance. Darcy would laugh saying 'once a shrew, always a shrew'. Well I showed him"  
  
"Has he told you much about what his life was like when he was Spike?" Buffy asked carefully.  
  
"Not much actually. I think it's still a sore spot for him, what he remembers that is. Maybe he would say more if Darcy wasn't latched onto all the time creating a third wheel, but then again Darcy met William first, so seniority rules"  
  
"I never thought I would live to see the day" Buffy muttered standing up.  
  
As Buffy left the room, Rowena was left with the remaining three.  
  
"She's still upset I see" Willow said thoughtfully.  
  
"What's Aunt Buffy upset about mom?"  
  
"Well things didn't go to well the last time Darcy had William over at their house. It seems that Buffy went a little too far in comparing him to Spike"  
  
"That's not good. At least what happened the last time didn't repeat" Tara agreed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Not long after Spike became William, Angel had the audacity to do the very same thing. That can do a big number on a four year old" Fred started. "Angel didn't like him then, he never gave himself the chance to she that William was an entirely different person. I think that it was Wesley and I that kept that child from going dark"  
  
"Then I'm ver grateful – Hey, I have an idea!" Rowena suddenly shouted, making the three older women wince.  
  
Silently she raised her hands and concentrated on the fire within her heart. Ever so slowly threads of fire began sprout from her fingers. It then started to form into small intricate beads. Sweat rolled down her face as a bead in the shape of a flame bloomed and hardened. When it was done Rowena collapsed to the floor, panting wildly.  
  
"This is for you" she whispered, holding out the necklace of pure firestone. "You protected the one I love, so this Fire Amulet shall protect you also"  
  
Fred gingerly took the necklace from Rowena's hand just as the teen blacked out. Willow reached her daughter's side in seconds and was cradling her unconscious child.  
  
"Must be some wedding present" Willow remarked looking up. "She just spent all her energy and she never done that before"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Meanwhile ~  
  
William was invoking his strongest powers. Unlike the potion he had created to look human, (which he had more use for then his normal one-hour change) he would create the ultimate spell for his love. Only the years that would pass could show the truth of it. He knew he couldn't hurt Rowena and to stay young while she grew old was an abomination.  
  
The stone pillars that formed the ancient site began to glow with the power being draw into then and being poured into them. Slowly William raised his hands and began to speak.  
  
"For a dearly beloved one, I shall have this done"  
  
"The fight we fight, the truth we seek, I pledge my heat as I do speak"  
  
"Fair Haired goddess, I grant thee a gift, my youth for your youth"  
  
"Till the day you depart, so shall it be, a part of my heart"  
  
"Near eternally young, I will age along with you my love, until me dear one has joined the stars above"  
  
The magic light collected at the center and then poured down upon William. He collapsed onto the ground panted. Inside himself he could feel his cells return to their former pace of aging.  
  
"So my love" he whispered and then promptly fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oz was having a hell of a time trying to wake his son up. Five minutes ago Darcy had fainted right there on him while helping him move a table. It only took a pitcher of water after that to wake him. Surprisingly in two different places, William and Rowena awoke with a startled to a felling as though they were begging splashed with ice clod water.  
  
It didn't take long before the three were once again back together. Laughing about their 'little prophecy'. Rowena and Darcy had been debating on wither they should be the new Scooby Gang.  
  
"I think we should be the new Scoobies" Rowena said leaning back in her seat by the door.  
  
"No, that was already used" Darcy stated. "We need something groovy! Something that screams our names"  
  
"We don't really need one do we? Your mom had the Scooby Gang and Angel had the Fang Gang, so why do we need one? Its not like we are super heroes or anything" William commented.  
  
It was all about to start all over again, when a young man in his later twenties appeared at the door. Rowena scrambled back and the three kids just stared at him for a minute. Apart from his dark brown hair and eyes, he had a certain presence to him. William shivered; he had felt an aura like that before somewhere.  
  
"Hi" the stranger greeted them. "I was wondering if Angel was here?"  
  
"Yes, but he's busy at the moment" William said standing.  
  
"Would I be able to talk with him? Its kind of urgent"  
  
"How urgent?"  
  
"Like twelve years too long kind of urgent"  
  
"Do I know you?" William asked suddenly, this young man seeming more familiar.  
  
"No you don't know me, but you know my father" he said. "I'm Connor"  
  
William's mouth promptly fell open.  
  
"You're Connor? Oh my bloody hell, you are Connor!"  
  
"Who's Connor" Rowena dumbly asked, knowing certainly that the man in front of them was Connor.  
  
"He's Angel's son. The gist of the story is that he was born to two vampire parents, was kidnapped and raised in the worst dimension of hell, returned a few weeks later as a teenager to kill Angel. Also he was crazy for most of the time, but then Angel had his memories erased and gave him a new life as part of his agreement in becoming the head of L.A.'s Wolfram & Hart"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Head of L.A.'s Wolfram & Hart?" he asked in credulously. "Who are you anyway?"  
  
"Me? Well I'm a great many people, but I'll just settle with this. I'm William Lancaster, Winnie's adoptive son"  
  
"Winnie?"  
  
"Winifred Burkle"  
  
Connor nodded.  
  
"Well that would explain who you knew about me. I came to find my father because no more then two weeks ago the spell put on me for the fake memories wore off. I sorta had no one left in the world other then my son and I wanted him to meet his grandfather"  
  
"Cool. Mom didn't tell me anything like this but then again, how would she know," Danny said, earning confused glances from William Connor and Rowena.  
  
William turned to Connor and asked the question that was on his mind.  
  
"So where's you son?"  
  
"Outside" he replied and the cupping his hands around his mouth, he yelled. "Shamus!"  
  
A little boy about five or six bounded into the room where they were gathered. Like his father he had dark brown hair and eyes, but he looked so much like Angel. William couldn't point it out but this kid was something else. Shamus stopped at his father's side with a cheeky grin on his face.  
  
"You want to go meet you grandfather?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"So?" Connor asked.  
  
"Like I said before" William replied. "He's busy at the moment. Giving Wesley a pre-martial prep talk is one thing I never thought I would live to see that crazy vampire do"  
  
"Marital?"  
  
"Sure Wes is marring Winnie tonight"  
  
Connor choked, trying to cut off a chuckle.  
  
"He finally got he huh?"  
  
"Yes. Oh do you know what Angel's last name is? He'll never tell me," William asked.  
  
"Its O'Flanagan" Connor answered.  
  
"That perfect. Now don't worry, I'm going to cast a simple invincibility spell over the both of you, then all you'll have to do is follow me"  
  
After the spell was cast William, Rowena and Darcy lead the way for the invisible Connor and Shamus. They found Angel with Lorne and Gunn and Wesley five minutes later with Nina busy reading a book. William knew this was the best time to do what he had planed, at a time when Angel would least suspect it.  
  
"Liam O'Flanagan! What in all the realms of insanity are you doing?" he yelled out in a mock Irish accent.  
  
Angel whirled around to find William and his friends smiling laughingly at him. If a vampire could have blushed, Angel would have.  
  
"Who told you that name!" he growled indignantly.  
  
"An invisible man" William answered with a joking smirk.  
  
Connor laughed with Shamus giggling at his side. Angel turned, trying to find where the laughter at his expense was coming from without success.  
  
"Tell me or your grounded"  
  
"That's up to Winnie to decide my punishments"  
  
"Now!"  
  
"So do you want to come out now?" William asked a blank space of air.  
  
"No let his squirm a little more" replied a voice from out of no where, but William shook his head.  
  
"I think he'll spontaneously combust if you don't"  
  
"Oh fine, but it was fun while it lasted. I have to hand it to you, you are good a tricks"  
  
William snapped his fingers twice and two figures appeared. Angel gasped at the sight of Connor and involuntarily stepped back. Lorne, Wesley and Gunn stared at Connor open mouthed, having just remembered him for the first time, the spell over them having been broken.  
  
"Hi dad, how's it hanging? Been a while since I last saw you"  
  
"Connor?"  
  
"Well dad I would like you to meet your grandson Shamus" Connor said.  
  
Shamus ran from Connor's side to launch himself up and into Angel's arms. The vampire was shocked, staring intently at the little boy that hugged him. It ended with a grin that reminded Angel of William at age and then it hit, he was a grandfather!! Speechless, Angel placed his grandson back down onto the ground, where he then ran back to his father. Connor smiled and turned back to Angel.  
  
"So – is it okay if we stay for the wedding?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fred looked stunning and Wesley, with a deep blush of scarlet still managed to look very distinguished. Their wedding at Stonehenge was a picturesque setting with just a dash of firefly light – it was so romantic from the many people thinking romantic thoughts.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife"  
  
Once they had kissed, a now Mr. And Mrs. Wyndam-Pryce turned to their cheering audience and Fred turned her back as tossed her bouquet as high and far as she could muster. It soared down amongst all the grabbing ladies and broke apart. On half was caught by Nina whom after giving Angel a sweet smile, Connor and Shamus broke down into gales of laughter. The second half however, landed in the least suspected hands: Harmony's! The vampiress gave of a giggled shriek and jumped up and down. The only thing that caused her to calm down was the sight of poor Gunn trying to slip out of the crowd unnoticed. Unsuccessfully, he was caught.  
  
William sat back snickering with Rowena.  
  
"Now you told me earlier that you had a present for me" she poked at his side.  
  
"Oh right – " he grinned.  
  
"What is it"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"What? Are you pulling my leg, because if you are it isn't funny"  
  
"No really pet " William insisted. "How else do you think that we are going to get married too someday if I still look like a scrawny teenager?"  
  
"Now what makes you think that I would marry * you *" Rowena mocked.  
  
"Because you can't live without me luv, that's why. No honestly I preformed a spell that'll allow me to age along with you"  
  
Rowena raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Well since I'm Dhampire I won't age at really any rate, so I made it so I could. I wanted to be true to you" he explained.  
  
She kissed him graciously on the cheek before they started to watch as everybody mingled. Talking and laughing, everyone looked happy at the moment and even though most of them would be returning to depressing jobs, they made the most of it. Angel's little family unit was looking good. Connor seemed to have worked out the old kinks that made both his and his father's lives miserable. Harmony was trying to kiss a protesting Gunn until she won out due to her superior strength. Surprising though, Gunn didn't try to fight it any further, but accepted it! –  
  
"Their all crazy I tell you!" Darcy growled storming past. "One wedding is all it takes before all the adults become infected"  
  
"He needs a girlfriend" Rowena whispered after he passed.  
  
"Give * her * a few years. You don't want that poor girl * he * ends up with to be traumatized now do you? He needs to mature a little bit first"  
  
"Of course not. What was I thinking?"  
  
"I don't know, but right now I'm thinking about cake. Beat you there luv"  
  
Giving Rowena a quick kiss, William sprang forward and raced towards Wes and Winnie's enormous cake, with Rowena only managing to keep up.  
  
"Not on you're life!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well – how was that? I'm not entirely sure if I managed the end very well, but oh well. I was in a rust to have this finished, so if things are a mess, then oops! Bringing Connor back was an idea I have had for a while, so I hope it worked out all right.  
  
What do you think? – Should I bring Gunn and Harmony together for a laugh? Please tell me what you think. State either yah or nah in a review or just a note sent striated to my e-mail.  
  
I would like to also to ask if anyone has any other suggestions. I would be mush appreciated. Well the story will not be updated until after my Spring Brake, which will end after the 21st of March. Oh and that specific day (the first day of Spring) will be a big Happy 17th Birthday to me hooray!!! Thanks for reading. Later! * 


	19. Three to Stand Against the Darkness

Warning! This chapter takes place approximately five years later in the Forever Young timeline. Events will have happened and new things will have taken place, which will be explained as you read further. Please enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Eighteen ~ Three to Stand Against the Darkness  
  
Twenty-one year old William Lancaster silently walked down the corridors of the old Victorian town house he had inherited from his parents. Although they had been dead for far more then a hundred years, the Watcher Council, which had been in possession of the house had forfeited it to its rightful heir.  
  
He could sense his beloved Rowena in the parlor with Darcy, whom after these sort five years had become a strong and rowdy teenage much like his father Oz used to be. They still had no idea as to when they would have to assume their destinies. They knew that they belonged together, although drift apart in their own boundaries. William forced a smile, trying hard not to think of what they had ahead of them, two of twenty-one years and one of merely fifteen.  
  
He thought of Angel. Yes Angel was still a Champion, but after receiving his Shanshu, he had slightly lost his touch. The ex-vampire was officially a family man now. Raising a rambunctious two-year-old daughter Kordelia, whom he had with Nina after becoming human. He had Connor and Shamus to deal with also. He thought of his adoptive parents, Wesley and Winifred Wyndam-Pryce and their three-year-old son Warrick. It was a positive help that they were around when they needed them.  
  
There was also Charles; his life was still grumpy and grouchy. Harmony, whom along with Angel had received Shanshu for helping with the fight for good being soulless, was off chasing men and ways to keep from looking older. And then there was Lorne who had remained faithfully single for the sake of his Mandy.  
  
There was Willow and Tara, Rowena's mothers and now nearly his too. Their bond was always there to help them out of all the trouble they couldn't handle alone. There was Buffy and Oz, Darcy's parents, who had been always on the move since their second child was born a daughter, Joyce, a Slayer at birth. Darcy didn't mind that however, that only meant that he had more time to hang with his two best friends.  
  
Pushing those thoughts away, William entered the parlor.  
  
"Hello luv" he said kissing Rowena gently on the cheek.  
  
"So where have you been 'oh knight'?" she mocked.  
  
"Ooh, Will do you have that spell ready yet?" Darcy interrupted with enthusiasm before William could answer.  
  
"Almost"  
  
"What spell" Rowena asked.  
  
"Oh just a simple repelling charm" Darcy replied.  
  
"But those are simple to cast"  
  
"Not on the person it's meant for no"  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Anya Harris!" Darcy winced. "She won't keep stalking. She may only be a year younger then me, but its so creepy. She's like family! God everyday I'm starting to believe more and more that she is really the reincarnation of Uncle Xander's old former demon girl friend Anya. I'm doomed!"  
  
William patted the poor teen werewolf on the back with pity. At fourteen, Anya Harris was a nightmare. She chased after all the boys; she had even looked him over as if he were a piece of meat. He shivered at the thought.  
  
"I'm so sorry mate," William said.  
  
"You have no idea"  
  
"Yes, I think I do"  
  
"Then I pity you too"  
  
"So how are your parents?"  
  
The question popped up out of the blue and Darcy raised an eyebrow slightly to look up at his older friend. William hadn't asked that question in some time know.  
  
"Not too sure" the teen replied. "Mom's been fretting overtime since Joy was born. I think the whole thing with her being a baby Slayer has mom in a tight position. She's been sleeping better too know though. Since Aunt Willow and Tara put that charm on Joy to silence those Slayer Dreams, she's started to lighten up. As for dad, I think he has taken them to Romania for the rest of the month. I think Giles and Uncle Xander also went. They did ask if I wanted to come, but I decided to stay with you guys"  
  
"Well I don't think that was really any reason too stay" Rowena said crossing her arms. "You always spend time with us and not enough with your family. I know that we are your family too, but there has to be some boundaries. I would personally like some time alone with William by myself"  
  
"Fine I'll phone dad and ask him if it's alright if I come now" Darcy grumbled.  
  
"Oh now don't you go and take it like that"  
  
"I won't ma'am"  
  
Darcy reached into his backpack to retrieve his cell phone. He dialed up his father's number and waited. He sat there tapping his foot and humming a little tune absent and almost three minutes later, he finally gave up.  
  
"No connection. I guess their out of range"  
  
"Well you can call beck later" Rowena offered.  
  
"Why did you want to stay will us anyway?" William suddenly asked.  
  
"I felt as if something was going happen soon. That you would need me here to help with it" Darcy replied.  
  
"Was it light or foreboding?"  
  
"I think a little of both. William – why do you ask"  
  
William remained silent. His icy eyes had a clouded look to them. Darcy and Rowena both knew what was going to happen now. William began to shake uncontrollably and he fell to his knees. His shaking wouldn't stop as if he were in some kind of trance. Then his eyes flashed and he went still. Taking a shuddering breath and looking up at his friends with watering eyes, William spoke.  
  
"Something bad has happen"  
  
At that moment Darcy's cell phone began to ring. They turned at once to stare at the phone. None of them wanted to answer it, as if they did a bomb would go of. Gathering up the courage, Darcy walked over and picked up his phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Darcy is that you?"  
  
It was Uncle Xander.  
  
"What happened" Darcy demanded, his voice rising.  
  
"I think we should take this slowly" Xander's voice was shaking as though he had been crying.  
  
"No not slow, just tell me"  
  
"But I – "  
  
"No! Now!" Darcy was becoming hysterical.  
  
"Your mother and father were killed alone with Giles by a gang of demons out to take your sister!" Xander suddenly cried out from the other end loud enough for William and Rowena to hear.  
  
"We didn't have a chance. They ambushed us. They got Giles first. Oz put up a good fight in wolf form, but it wasn't enough. Buffy – Buffy they took their time with. I only just managed to escape"  
  
"What of Joy! What about Joyce!"  
  
"I have her, Willow and Tara are tending to her, but she wants you. I can't stand her crying. She knew, oh god she knew" he sobbed.  
  
Darcy stood firmly planted to the spot in which he stood. He couldn't move; everything seemed to turn cold around him.  
  
"I shouldn't be telling you like this. This is too much for a teenager to handle"  
  
Darcy dropped the phone. They could hear Xander calling out to him to see if he was still there. He could pick it back up. Rowena did that for him, while William moved closer to the frozen boy. Darcy turned to look at him and after a moment gave a strangled sob and fell to the floor much as his friend had done not long before. William was at his side at once. It was these death they both knew had begun their destines.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
William slowly walked towards the O'Flanagan home. He had left Rowena to care for their traumatized friend. Xander had agreed with Rowena, Willow and Tara that he was to tell Angel and the others. The large house in Ireland was beautiful, but even that couldn't keep his mind off of the news he had just learned.  
  
He saw Shamus sitting on the front porch with Kordelia. When the two saw him coming, they got up and ran down to great him.  
  
"William!" Shamus shouted.  
  
"Wilim, Wilim!" Kordelia giggled with glee.  
  
They ran down the cobble path towards him, but stopped seconds later when they began to sense that something was terribly wrong.  
  
"You better be careful" Shamus whispered. "Dad and grandpa are having one of their famous rows again"  
  
"Thanks kid"  
  
He ruffled Kordelia's hair as he passed and entered the house. You could hear the yelling that filtered out from the back training room. Sighing, William stood unnoticed by the two arguing men. He cleared his throat to get Angel's attention and only managed to earn a momentary glare.  
  
"Go away William" Angel snarled.  
  
"I can't do that" William replied.  
  
"This is my house and you'll do as I say"  
  
"No"  
  
"Do you want me to force you out?"  
  
"I just want you to listen to what I have to tell you. Its important"  
  
"Nothing can be more important then proving my point" Connor snorted with disgust towards his father as Angel turned back to him so that they could continue their argument.  
  
"Buffy just died"  
  
Angel stopped in his tracks and the room went deathly silent. He turned back to William so slowly it was as though he had aged to his true age in a matter if seconds.  
  
"Wha – what?" he stuttered, his voice barely audible.  
  
William now couldn't find his voice in which to speak, but at the pained look in Angle's eyes, he managed to force the words out of his throat.  
  
"– She, Oz and Giles were – were murdered by a group of demon assassins that were trying to kidnap Joyce. Xander only just got her out there, but he's not doing very good right now"  
  
Affected by the same speechlessness, Angel eyes were the only things that could speak. People always said that you eyes were the window to your soul and William could see that his were screaming with grief.  
  
"I'm going to leave now. I have to get back to Rowena and Darcy"  
  
Silently William forced himself to leave. He was an adult now and he didn't want to feel like a child any more. He could hear Angel crying as he entered the hall and he could hear Connor fruitlessly trying to calm his now inconsolable father. Not being able to stand the feelings of darkness any longer, William broke out into a breakneck run from the house.  
  
He passed Shamus and Kordeila without a word and continued down the cobble path out into the rolling fields until he no longer had the strength to carry on. Gasping for breath William dropped to the ground and sat still, trying his utmost to keep the memories of Spike at bay. If he let them come he would have to suffer with seeing Buffy through Spike's eyes. Her second death in which Spike had mourned like never before and those weren't his memories to have.  
  
*  
  
"I don't smell a soul anywhere on you. Why do you care?"  
  
"I made a promise to a lady"  
  
"Oh? ... then I'll send the lady your regrets"  
  
*  
  
He had protected Dawn her – which was Darcy's aunt. 'Till the end of the world, even if that happens to be tonight'. So much had happen that he wasn't suppose to remember and he was determined not to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rowena?"  
  
The young witch looked up to stare at teenager that lay curled up on her couch.  
  
"Yes?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Where's William?"  
  
Rowena sighed and turned fully around to Darcy and smiled lightly.  
  
"It was his job to deliver the news to everyone. You weren't in any position to do so and we thought that any more stress would be good. So William agreed to go tell all the closest friends and family"  
  
"He did that for me?"  
  
"He did. I felt a shock of pain earlier, so I don't think it went too well for him"  
  
Darcy sat up and turned away from her, staring down at his hands.  
  
"When Uncle Xander gets better and brings Joyce, she's going to be the only one I have left you know" he whispered slightly.  
  
"That's not true! You have William and I and everyone else that your parents loved"  
  
"Do you think, that if I'm given a chose – that Joyce and I could live here with the both of you?"  
  
Rowena suddenly choked out a laugh.  
  
"Darcy, you have practically lived here for the last four years. You were nearly never at home and of course we would take the both of you in"  
  
"Well sure, its jus – " Darcy broke off went William unexpectedly appeared beside him.  
  
Without a word he passed out on the couch next to the startled teen. He looked paler the usual and his ears had started to go pointed. When that happened, you just knew the William had begun to lose his mental hold over his other form. The feline was begging to brake threw the barriers and that hadn't happened in long time now.  
  
"I know you'll never love me – " he mumbled.  
  
When Darcy looked to Rowena in confusion, the witch only waved it off.  
  
"He's remembering things about his life as Spike. He does that sometimes" she assured.  
  
"I know I'm a monster. But you treat me like a man and that's – "  
  
They continued to watch. But when he mumbled again, his voice had changed.  
  
"Go get your stuff. I'll be here"  
  
"He was remembering my mother, wasn't he?" Darcy asked when it was apparent that William had succumbed to a deeper sleep.  
  
"Yes of her and many other people too. Mostly of his mother though. From what he has told me from what he has left from his memories as the William before Spike, she was an amazing woman. Much like Buffy was actually"  
  
"Anyone else?"  
  
"Oh yes there was Cecily Addams, she was the one that he loved hopelessly when he was alive the first time. Her rejection sent him off to his death by the fangs of Drusilla. But that's not all, she became the vengeance demon Halfrek" Rowena snickered.  
  
"Wasn't she killed when Uncle Xander's old ex-fiancée Anyanka traded her life for that she could be human again?" Darcy asked.  
  
"Yep and don't worry, we'll find out who did that parents. I promise"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Meanwhile ~  
  
"So did you get the child?" a dark and imposing figure asked.  
  
"No master" answered the largest of the five demons before him.  
  
"What!? You mean to tell me that I wasted my time send the group of you in the first place?"  
  
"No master" they all said at once.  
  
"Then what went wrong and better yet, did you do anything right?"  
  
"Yes master, we have done something right. The Slayer and her dog are dead, along with her Watcher. The other Watcher escaped with the child, however, he was badly injured and couldn't have gotten to far"  
  
The man stood and paced the room, not a pleasant sign for the five young Shimarin demons that he had hired for the job.  
  
"You know that I will have to tell the Order about this, you know that? They will be extremely displeased with you. The child slayer has invaded are clutches and into back into the arms of the legendary Dark One"  
  
"You don't mean it Karling! Master; tell you don't mean it!" one shouted.  
  
"But I do!" Karling snarled at them. "The Dark One is the child's brother. The Order wanted him to because still a child himself, but protected on top of that by the Protector and the Fair Haired. You have failed us. We don't like it when our people fail us"  
  
"Please master" another cried.  
  
"You'll thank me for this. Its far better then letting the Order or the three to stand against the darkness that made us all!"  
  
Before any of them could make any kind of protest, Karling unleashed an incinerating blast of fire from his fingertips. Unnatural screams of anguish filled the room and then were cut short as there was nothing left of the demons that had made them.  
  
"Well, no more evidence"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but the disk I had originally save this chapter on had to go into the garbage. I have also changed around the ending from the first draft, but most of it is the same. I would also like to ask everyone to give me some suggestions on who to deal with these bad guys and to make it done in at least 1 – 2 chapters as I am planing to wrap up this fiction. Thanx & Later!* G_E_V 


	20. Retribution

Chapter Nineteen ~ Retribution  
  
"So what are we going to do about this?" Xander Harris asked the inevitable question five days later.  
  
"We'? What do you mean by 'we'?" Rowena scoffed at him. "You're still a cripple and your old, so there's no way your coming with"  
  
"But I've gotten better and I'm not old! Forty is a respectable age and Giles was in his fifties when I first meet him and hell, he was still kick demony butt in his seventies!" Xander said indignantly and shifted his stiff knee that had only just healed completely.  
  
"He does have a point Ro" William pointed out. "As much as I don't relish the thought of having Harris tag along, he is right. Buffy had the Scooby Gang to watch her back that was why she was so successful. Without them she never would have been brought back from the death – twice to fight the badies. I think that we may need him. Willow and Tara are going to be taking care of Joyce for Darcy, so they can't help. Wes and Winnie have Warrick to take care of, Angel and Nina have Kordeila, Connor has Shamus, Corrine will have to keep Anya and Lyle out of trouble, Gunn is only god knows where and Harmony isn't an option. It only makes sense"  
  
Rowena shot him a nasty glare while Xander tried to hide a grin.  
  
"We need to make some plans then," Xander said scratching his head. "We have a team of four. One witch, one werewolf, one dhampire and one watcher. As much as I hate to admit it though, I think that we have to 'study'. So where do you keep the books?"  
  
William snickered and together with Rowena, they snapped their fingers three times and shouted "books". With a gasp of shock, Xander stumbled backwards and toppled over an immense stack of books that had magically appeared everywhere around the room.  
  
"Sure your glass eye didn't pop out down there now Xan-man?"  
  
He scowled at the two madly grinning young adults. The light, carefree mood of his youth had diminished slightly, but not enough that he didn't end up getting and smiling just because.  
  
"Ooh the famous Alexander LaVelle Harris. 'I laugh in the face of danger. Then I hide until it goes away'. Did that ever do you any good?" Rowena mocked with her most sincere voice.  
  
"Now what do you expect from a guy that had a group of friends with some kind of powers or another and he didn't?" Xander complained.  
  
"How's about a better fashion sense?" William suggested.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
William suppressed a chuckle and then let out a sigh, Also mentally cursed himself for doing that sort of thing way to often these days. It wasn't as if he liked this 'depresso espresso'.  
  
"We need to do a Truth Spell" he finally announced. "We still don't know who did this and we can't get any of the other adults involved.  
  
Standing up and going over to his worktable, William rummaged through a bunch of ingredients. Lemon rind, mugwort, Azalea's tears and death cap mushrooms. Conjuring up a bowl of clear water, he placed his armload down on the table. Xander scooted over to watch what magic would be made as well.  
  
"Ro, fire please?"  
  
Underneath the bowl a small stand grew raising it up and a small fire burst to life beneath that. Rowena went strait to adding the potion ingredients. The liquid turned yellow, then green, then to a final stop a pure midnight black.  
  
"What's going on?" Xander whispered hesitantly.  
  
"Shush" Rowena snipped back, but in answer to Xander's question words began to form just below the surface of the murky liquid.  
  
** Truth, ask what you will and I will only give the truth **  
  
"Why has evil befallen us now?" William asked.  
  
** Many things where meant to be. A rouge child of the Powers that Be is not pleased with the justice it has been given. As protest, it sought out to indefinitely take away as many of the Power's warriors it could in one stone **  
  
"But demons killed Buffy, Oz and Giles" Xander started.  
  
** Yes they did. Higher powers seek to employ lower powers and then lower powers seek out those that are even weaker. The blame is not on one alone **  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
** I am Sincera, the Power of Truth **  
  
"Why were they after Joyce Osbourne?"  
  
** An infant Slayer has not been chosen in over a thousand years. Evil seeks to influence the unknowing innocent mind of that child **  
  
"Then what was the true aim?" Rowena asked.  
  
** The true aim of your enemies was to gain power over you. Take out your pillars of strength and that will lead to the ultimate prize. The child Slayer taken would lead to the capture of the Dark One. With that done, the Faired Haired and the Protector would fallow **  
  
"Why do they want us?"  
  
** You form Triquetra, the Maiden, the Mother and the Crone, the Triple Goddess, or the Holy trinity, the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. To the Wiccan's it is a sign of protection and to the Christian religion, it is a sign eternity. You are both. If evil were to rise up and take the Three for evil, Hell would reign over the earth **  
  
"So who is it that the this rouge child of yours has employed? I want to know who had my parents murdered"  
  
William, Rowena and Xander turned to see that Darcy had just returned. The teenager shuddered at their looks, but with a wan smile, kept up his confidence.  
  
** The ones that killed your parents have been put to death themselves in order for those above them to keep their secrets. As for those above them, well – you know of them well. They are a council of humans and demons that have wrecked much havoc in this world for many centuries **  
  
"You don't mean – "  
  
** Yes. The Senior Partners of Wolfram & Hart **  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Karling stood before the rest of the council that made up the Senior Partners. There were six of them all together, himself included. They were Baznel, Markcos, Jonas, Sith Rili and Vera. He was a human Chaos Wizard, Baznel was a demon of Quor-Toth, Markcos was a werewolf, Jonas was a vampire, Sith Rili a Dark Elf and Vera a human Clairvoyant. But there were also others, the lower council whom they dictated to dictate Wolfram & Hart.  
  
Things were not going to well. Their greatest client was a Power. A lower Power he was, but still important. Déjà was his name and he dealt with the minor power of Reoccurrence or better known today as Déjà Vu and his father was the Power of Memory known as Jamais. It was surprising for them when this rouge Power came to them and offered to bend destiny for them if they were to get rid of some of the greater Champions that had been heralded to their greatness by his 'family'. Teenage rebellion, you had to take control over it when you had the chance. They could all feel the 'goodness' wafting off of him. He was still pure, only mislead by a child's bitterness. That was something they would have to work on 'correcting'.  
  
"They failed" he announced.  
  
"What!"  
  
That was the expected roar of outrage that greeted his statement.  
  
"How so?" Jonas demanded morphing to his demonic face.  
  
"The assassins managed to kill only three of their four targets. The forth target escaped with the prize, and that means our little Power didn't keep up his end of the deal. He allowed the child to be saved and we no longer have our domino effect that would put the Dark One, the Fair Haired and ultimately the Protector into our hands. We all know what that young Mage can do. We watched the brat grow up right beneath our noises and then he was gone before we were any the wiser. Together with the Elemental and the Werewolf, they will take us all down"  
  
"What should our next course of action be Karling?" Vera asked.  
  
"That is for Sith Rili to decide, she is mind of this group, not I" Karling stated and sat.  
  
Expectantly the others turned their attentions from him and to Sith Rili.  
  
"Call the Power. We can no long wait for this; we need to take him now. Think of what we could do with we had a Power that Be under our control? We could rewrite destiny!"  
  
The sexy dark elf spun her index finger around in the air.  
  
"Power of the reoccurring mind, hear my call. To seal our bargain, we demand that you come now"  
  
The lights flickered and Déjà rippled into the room. The albino teenager looked completely confused.  
  
"Shame on you little Power" she hissed. "Still so much you have to learn. Once a higher power makes a deal, they are bound to it for all eternity. We killed the Slayer, the Werewolf and the Watcher for you, but you did not let us have the child like we had agreed on"  
  
"You killed them! That was not a part of the deal. I wanted you to send them away, not kill them," the boy shouted, his pink eyes gleaming with horror.  
  
"You told us to get rid of them, so we did. We did not receive the child, so we are entitled to take whatever payment we want"  
  
"And what would that be?" Déjà uncertainly asked.  
  
"You"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As silently as possible, William, Rowena, Darcy and Xander slipped into Wolfram & Hart. They were on a mission. It was their duty to put an end to all of this; destroy this evil that had risen up like an ever-resistant wart. Hiding in a deserted office and under a un-detection spell, William turned to his three companions.  
  
"So – what do we do?"  
  
"Well there is that group that's grading the door to the White Room" Xander replied.  
  
"Okay, you draw them away"  
  
"What!? Why me?"  
  
"Like Truth told us, we are the ones that have to go after the Senior Partners, but if we can't get past those goons, then we go nowhere"  
  
"So I have to be the distraction?  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Fine" Xander finally muttered.  
  
"Oh come on Xan, your forty for heaven's sake. Real mature" Darcy mocked and scratched at his mop of red hair.  
  
"So – Are we men or are we mice?" William asked out of the blue.  
  
"Were mice!" the others replied without giving it any thought.  
  
"Then lets act like mice"  
  
They looked at each other and then to William in confusion.  
  
"Where did that one come from?" Rowena asked.  
  
"Have you watched Stephen King's It? Richie Tozier said that to the rest of the Lucky Seven I believe"  
  
"Your such a nerd"  
  
"No that Andrew's role"  
  
After a few extra minutes they finally managed to get Xander to take up his role as the decoy. They watched as Xander slipped out into the hall and shouted. "Maximum security? I only have one eye, what's your excuse?" and then turn to sprint wildly towards that secret hall that William had told him about. As expected, the four guards all went after the fleeing trespasser. With that out of the way, William, Rowena and Darcy headed strait for the White Room.  
  
Upon enter whoever, it wasn't as white as William remembered. There were many doors everywhere, and labeled to thank the gods. They led to anywhere. Dimension hells, other room and two in particular. 'Senior Partners' and 'Minor Partners'. Darcy laughed and stepped forward, realizing the trick, and took into his hand an invisible doorknob and turned. A door appeared in the wall between the two other doors and then they heard the voices.  
  
"So with this Power under our control we can have anything!" a deep menacing voice doomed.  
  
"Destiny is ours!" a shrill female voice cheered.  
  
"NEVER!" shout another, but this one was young and terrified. "I won't let you do this. You had them killed!"  
  
"That's your problem small-fry" spoke yet another.  
  
"Six against one. What do you think the outcome will be?" was a fifth.  
  
The third voice cried.  
  
"You can't control me, only my mother and father can, Memory and Truth"  
  
Truth!? The Power they had spoken to was the rouge Power's mother!  
  
"Fate and destiny are two different things. You think to take what you will? The Dark One, the Fair Haired and the Protector? You must be crazy" the Power spat. "They are the Triquetra! You can change their fate. They were always meant to stop you!"  
  
Unseen, William motioned for his two friends to stop. The Power they had once been angry will was a child. With magical shackles around his ankles and wrist, they could see that he was a prisoner. Rowena could sense the pureness of his being. He wasn't evil, he was like any other kid his age, but only with abilities that could influence anything.  
  
"Foolish little Déjà" an elfish lady said. "I have lived for over one thousand years and I can command the blood of my kin. The Protector is my kin through his Elfish side and the Fair Haired through the through the Witch's side – I had human kin you know?"  
  
Darcy couldn't control himself any more and leaped out to land in mid- transformation two feet from the dark elf.  
  
"But you cant control me elf!" he snarled.  
  
The other Senior Partners gasped in shock at this. They might win and the might loss; it all mattered now – it was now or never. William and Rowena took out the demon, werewolf, vampire and clairvoyant it a round of fast acting magical assaults. It was the chaos wizard that had them stumped.  
  
"I'll take the wolfchild, you take these two Sith Rili" he snarled and they switched places.  
  
"Having fun now?" Sith Rili hissed as she took on her opponents.  
  
"You wish!" William lashed out with a lightning whip.  
  
Rowena threw a fireball, but was throw off with blast of ice. Sith Rili took a punch and then returned one. William was knocked into a tizzy, while Darcy fought it out with Karling.  
  
"Your mother was the worst pain that could ever have been born to this world. My father told me much about her and thought me much on what do if I ever met up with her.  
  
"Do you think that I'll let you get away with that? Your nothing!"  
  
"Oh I'm not am I? Did you mother ever tell you about Ethan Rayne?"  
  
"That crackpot chaos sorcerer?" Darcy snorted.  
  
"My father was not a crackpot will little whelp! Chaos runs in my family and I, Karling Rayne will not stand to such an insult. You can go and join your mother!"  
  
Karling threw a blast of scarlet energy at the young werewolf and it struck in dead center in the chest. Darcy gasped and staggered back and collapsed to the floor near Déjà.  
  
"Father would be proud of me now. If I can't use you, then I'll just destroy you" he laughed. "It'll be fun to watch yo – "  
  
He stood there for a second, his mouth moving wordlessly and he collapsed into a heap on the floor and burst into flames. A blast of pure magic had shot across the room and had struck Karling dead. Sith Rili had killed her own partner. Darcy eyelids began to grow heavy as he lay dyeing next to the one being that had mistakenly lead to the murder of his parents.  
  
"Don't worry Dark One, this is all my fault. I wont let you die" Déjà whispered. Ï have to make amends for my wrongs"  
  
Kneeling down and reaching out, the young Power that Be laid his hands just over Darcy's chest and a soft glow was emitted. As that happened Déjà form began to flicker.  
  
"They're calling me back now. I have to go and accept my punishment. But I also have some unfinished business to attend to first"  
  
Déjà disappeared with a flash and Darcy was left to find William and Rowena failing in their fight to take Sith Rili down. William was slashed across the face by pare of razor sharp fingernails and instead of blood coming, it was fur. His eyes flashed a feral gold and morphed to his demonic face. Fur sprouted and fangs and claws came also. When he was finished the transformation, Darcy realized that he was no longer half wolf and concentrated on returning to that form – actually he found it much easier to cancel the change half way in order to stay part human and part wolf at the same time.  
  
"Trying to turn the table kids?" Sith Rili giggled fiercely.  
  
"Oh we don't have to try" Rowena smiled humorlessly. "We already have"  
  
Joining hands, their powers flowed in one strong force. Seeing this, Sith Rili's face took on a worried appearance.  
  
"You may be able to stop me" Rowena spoke first.  
  
"As well as myself included" William added.  
  
"But you cant stop me" Darcy finished. "Together we have the power o destroy you dark elf. With you gone there will no longer be the Senior Partners of Wolfram & Hart"  
  
A circle of light began to form around the now frightened elf. Within the circle, another strand of light began to grow. It wove itself in and out through the circle and then joined in a finish. The Triquetra. The light rose up to incase Sith Rili in is brilliant prison.  
  
"A thousand years is a little too long to ignoring that parking ticket you have in hell?" Rowena asked innocently.  
  
"You must have someone waiting there for you I'm sure. You know it really was nice to meet a living relative. Its just too bad I'll have to 'get rid' of you" William said sarcastically.  
  
"You can't do this to me!" Sith Rili's muffled scream could scarcely be heard.  
  
"Well you had had my parents murdered, you tried to have my baby sister kidnapped and then you ultimately tried to capture us and a Power that Be. What makes you think that we would just let you go?" Darcy chided.  
  
"You wanted to control destiny so badly"  
  
Déjà had reappeared beside them.  
  
"Well you 'did' change your destiny. There won't be any Purgatory for you like had been originally planed. No, it's just strait to Hell for you now"  
  
With a flick of his finger a large black hole formed on the floor beneath the cage of light that held Sith Rili and the elf screamed as she sank into the darkness. The hole closed seconds later, leaving the four to stand-alone in the empty boardroom.  
  
Déjà sighed and looked at his feet.  
  
"Because of me, great people have died" he began. "I was lost, like many mortal children are at this stage of 'life'. I shame everyone from my arrogance, my sorrow"  
  
He looked up and stared into Darcy's eyes and Darcy himself was lost for word by the look in the young Power's own eyes.  
  
"If there was anyway that I could give you back your parents, I would, but – on Life and Death control that and I do not believe they would do that again. You all have a great destiny, one that will be talked about from a many thousand years. If I ever see you again, it may just be in your dreams. A thousand apologies to you, Darcy Liam Osbourne, I never meant for anything like this to happen"  
  
Déjà faded and disappeared for good just as Xander came running into the room. He was bleeding, but fine. Seems that the Powers that Be had smiled on him yet again. He surveyed the room and then turned his attention to the room's only other occupants.  
  
"Is it over now?" he asked.  
  
"No" William said with a smile. "Just the battle. Evil is stubborn, you cant destroy it all at once. But we'll be there. We'll be there to stop it when it comes"  
  
Rowena hugged William tight and Darcy was the next to speak.  
  
"So was that our retribution?"  
  
"I think so"  
  
"Wacky. What do you think my mom would be saying right now?"  
  
"Other then 'where you trying to get yourself killed young man!?' "  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well probably that she was proud of you"  
  
"Hey! maybe we could write a song about this" Darcy laughed as they all turned to leave Hell Inc.  
  
"Umm – NO!" Rowena gagged poetically.  
  
William turned to Darcy and gave him the thumbs up, then turned back to Rowena and gave her a kiss.  
  
"A song isn't as bad as the fact that we are going to have to raise him and Joyce, now is it"  
  
"No I guess not"  
  
"WHAT! Bad? I'm lovable!" Darcy whined indignantly beside Xander, whom laughed.  
  
"Yah, just like the dog you are mate" William agreed.  
  
"Ooh does that mean he can be our pet?" Rowena giggled evilly, rubbing her hands together.  
  
"Sorry luv, you fried the last one"  
  
"This is not funny!" Darcy snapped.  
  
"Its not meant to be 'sweetheart'" Rowena replied and childishly stick her tongue out at the teen.  
  
Grumbling and laughing as they left, Darcy had to ask the one most important quest on his mind.  
  
"Do I get my own room?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So how was it? I though it would end this off light and funny and so I would like to dedicate this chapter to Tai, whom helped me out with it when I needed it the most. The epilog will also be the next and last chapter, then I will be taking a short brake before I start up a sequel story based on Darcy's life and then his point of view during FY. Well gotta go. Later!* 


	21. The Whole Nine Yards

Surprise! I managed to come up with one extra chapter before the end while I was planning the epilog. I hope that this will make some of the fans of this story really happy, so enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Twenty ~ The Whole Nine Yards  
  
The next few months flew by like the winds. Matters of importance were settled, as well as friends and enemies made. They all had been given their time to recover. Darcy still had nightmares, William was having a migraine just trying to make his ears and tail go away without success and Rowena was suffer from a bout to the flu.  
  
As for Wolfram & Hart, word was that with the Senior Partners gone, the remaining officials packed up and skipped dimensions. That enraged many demons that had been doing business with them to become radical. Rowena found a new acquired mood of 'fry first, ask questions later' and if it wasn't for a restraining hand on both sides from William and Darcy, she would have pulled a power trip like her mother had so many years before. So many things had happen that none of them could comprehend, but they knew they would always be there for each other.  
  
It was just entering the month of October and Darcy was on what he called a 'much needed brake from high school'. Stretched out on the sofa munching on a double stuffed burrito, he chatted with Rowena.  
  
"So how's it hanging?" he asked though a mouthful.  
  
Rowena glowered at him, as if she were ready to beat the living daylights out of him.  
  
"What"  
  
"Can I have a bite"  
  
"Rowena you have a refrigerator full of your own food, can't you find something for yourself then try to take mine?"  
  
"You are so male!" she suddenly exploded and ran from the room, leaving Darcy shocked and now unable to swallow what was half way down his throat, causing him to choke.  
  
After the choking fit had subsided, Darcy found William standing in the doorway laughing his head off.  
  
"Really mate, you need to be more giving" he smirked.  
  
"Giving? What was that all about? She did that yesterday too over a bowl of ice cream!" Darcy complained exasperatedly.  
  
"Haven't you guessed yet?"  
  
"Guessed what?"  
  
"Oh don't tell me you haven't noticed" William sighed.  
  
"Noticed what?" Darcy asked dumbly.  
  
"She's pregnant stupid!"  
  
"She's what!" he shouted in surprise.  
  
William sat looking at the teen shaking his head.  
  
"I'm shocked with you Darcy, really. I thought that would have recognized those signs with Joyce last year"  
  
"Dad kept me away from mom as much as a possible. I remember that he told me she was like a Rage demon the entire time, was the same when she had me too. Broke a few of his limbs too I think"  
  
"You poor deluded child"  
  
"I'll be traumatized! There is no way that I'll be able to survive a kid like her"  
  
"Don't worry mate – it'll be two kids that'll be like me"  
  
"Two? Twins! What are you trying to do, kill me?" Darcy moaned, sliding off the sofa to puddle on the floor.  
  
"Keep talking like that and Ro will"  
  
"But you're not even married"  
  
"Yes we are"  
  
"Like when? I would have remembered that"  
  
William rolled his eyes and went on to explain what that big party they had at the end of summer was for.  
  
"That was an authentic Wiccan marriage ritual. Willow and Tara got married too. Why do you think there was so much magic being used that night? It must have made you forget or something"  
  
Darcy just lay in the same position, too embarrassed and confused to force himself to his feet. Whimpering, he just wished he could be back at school.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Rowena had left the living at a run. In running her stomach was jarred about so much that she began to feel extremely sick. As fast as she could, Rowena forced herself to make it to the bathroom. Gagging and coughing, she sat still on the bathroom's tiled floor. Why now? Was this some sort of a punishment for having sneaked that tarantula into Darcy's bed when he was five or the time that she set her first grade teacher's hair on fire?  
  
* Was mother crazy!? How can I injure another five and mouths of this cruelty? * Rowena thought bitterly to herself.  
  
Sighing the witchy mother to be put a hand against her stomach.  
  
* Oh you two so owe me *  
  
Silently she thanked William for getting her those 'fat cloths' before Darcy got back, but now he was sure to have told the annoying little brat. It was bad enough always having her mother and Tara over to help with Joyce and still give them time for themselves. But it was always nice whenever Wesley and Fred stopped by with Warrick. She seemed to like that better then when Angel and Nina came by with Kordelia, and having the two year old getting into all of her clean cloths. With a stressed pauses before she stood again, Rowena took a deep breath.  
  
Upon returning to the living room in which William and Darcy were still in, Rowena found that the teen was acting as if his life was over.  
  
"Oh lighten up would you. Seen as someone I know has already spilled the beans, would you mind helping us pick out some names?"  
  
Darcy sat up and looked at her in shock.  
  
"You mean you want me to help you with something that important?" he gasped.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well do you know what they're going to be?"  
  
"Boys – identical. I can feel it"  
  
"Okay, where should be get started?"  
  
Rowena was about to say something when she was suddenly cut off.  
  
"I know"  
  
They all heard the gentle voice that sounded like the rustle of wind in the minds. It sound familiar, but the couldn't seem to place it. When they looked up they saw a young woman about twenty standing at the center of the room. Although she admitted a soft golden hue, she had long flowing copper hair that spilled down over a medieval gown. Her eyes were a honey brown and her smile like the sun. She was a spirit.  
  
"Who are you?" William asked with out a thread of concern to why this person was in his house.  
  
"I know you, don't I?" Darcy gasped with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes, all three of you know me. I was your childhood dreams and much, much more. My name is Gwendolyn Lancaster. You know of me as Edmund's daughter. But I was never his child by blood. I was a Light spirit and I was unfortunately indebted to him. As a payment to him, he forced me to become human and be his child. Although in becoming a human child, I was new to the world and there for had no knowledge of who I had been. But he could not taint me as he had planed"  
  
"My family gets more and more twisted everyday" William moaned. "I just want to name my children, not get more confused in stuff that happened almost a thousand years ago"  
  
"William" Rowena hissed at him to be silent, but Gwen just shook her head.  
  
"No he's right. I came only to give you names worthy for children as special as yours. I named the three of you before I ever knew you were going to be born. The names of a child are special. Your children are two halves of a coin, both equals in love and hate. It would be an honor if you would let me name them"  
  
"Umm – sure" both of the expecting parents said in unison.  
  
Gwen smiled and moved forward till she was standing with three youths.  
  
"When they come you shall know which is which. The strong independent half will be Ares, God of War. The passionate carefree half will be Eros, God of Love. I hate to leave now after only just arriving, but this is what I came for"  
  
She leaned over and gave Darcy a kiss on the cheek, and gave Rowena a smile that said "I know something you don't".  
  
"What was that for?" asked Darcy in surprise.  
  
"That was from your mother. She to me to tell you to keep out of trouble as much as possible and to treat that 'new girlfriend' of yours with lots of love and respect. Oh and you father also said to do what you want"  
  
Gwen giggled as Danny turned bright red. But just before she disappeared with a small flash, he managed to say "Thank you".  
  
"Ares and Eros?" William mussed after she was gone. "I like that"  
  
"Me too" Rowena grinned and then turned to Darcy. "So who's the girl lover- boy?"  
  
The crimson of Darcy's face started to turn to a charming maroon.  
  
"No one" he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Well she would have to be some one, or Buffy wouldn't have given you a message like that" William prodded. "Is she the one that you've been in your diary?"  
  
"WHAT! You've been reading my diary?" Darcy yelled, jumping to his feet.  
  
"You left it out in the open, so I invited myself to read it. Nalani Cole, the 'sexy' Hawaiian werewolf exchange student at school. Really mate, it must drive you crazy every time that sh – "  
  
William didn't get to finish his sentence because Darcy had firmly planted a hand securely over his mouth. When he was finally released, William just smirked at him and raised his scared eyebrow.  
  
"You take all the fun out of it"  
  
"Arcy! Arcy!"  
  
Darcy got up and was gone in a flash now that Joyce was awake and it wasn't a good thing to leave that mini blond slayer in her crib too long or something disastrous might happen. William joked that she might end up slaying one of her teddy bears in a fit of 'Summers' Rage'.  
  
"You know its going to be like that for us," William said once the teen was gone.  
  
"That all fine, but your changing the diapers"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Five Months Later – Spring Equinox, March 21, 2021 ~  
  
William winced and started to slowly back out of the room.  
  
"Oh no you don't mister!" Rowena snarled and a wall of fire shot up in front of her fleeing husband. "You are going to stay here until this is all over. If I have to injure this, then so do you!"  
  
William returned and sat down uneasily beside her. He cast an unbreakable charm upon his hand and then offered it to her. Upon taking his hand, Rowena squeezed with all her strength. He bit his lip, as he still had some feeling left in his hand – she was cutting the circulation off.  
  
"You have to breathe Mrs. Lancaster" one of the present nurses said.  
  
"What do you think I'm trying to do lady!" the pained mother snarled.  
  
"Well baby number #1 is on the way. Get ready" the doctor announced.  
  
From here, both parents know this was going to be the longest day of their lives.  
  
~*~  
  
Rowena collapsed from exhaustion. How long had it been? All she wanted to do right now was to sleep forever. But she couldn't, she had to see and hold her babies first. Opening her eyes she saw that William was still obediently sitting beside, but now he had on the world's biggest smile.  
  
"Hey luv" he whispered and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I'd like you to meet Ares"  
  
He reached over and ever so gently lifted out a small blue bundle from one of those newborn beds. She took the little boy into her arms and had to choke back a sob of joy. He was beautiful.  
  
"And I would also like you to meet Eros" and handed her a second.  
  
Rowena's eyes filled with tears. These were her babies, theirs. But then William just laughed, causing Rowena to look up in confusion.  
  
"Don't you think your missing something 'mommy'?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
Only then did she realize that he was holding something else in his arms. A small pink bundle.  
  
"It looks like Ares and Eros had a stowaway. Meet Isis"  
  
"Triplets?" Rowena whimper.  
  
William nodded.  
  
"The joys of being a mother" she muttered. "No matter how things turn out, you'll always end up happy"  
  
She hadn't felt like there was three, but then again she realized that she had been eating enough for four and Gwen had given her that secretive smile before she departed.  
  
"Just imagine what Darcy's going to say" William snickered.  
  
"Oh, is everyone here?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Do you want me to go get them? Right now its just Willow, Tara, Wesley, Winnie, Darcy and the squirts. Everyone else will wait till your ready"  
  
"I'd like that"  
  
William handed Isis to her and then promptly went to go fetch their waiting family. Looking down at her three children, she saw that they were just waking up. Ares and Eros had almost a paprika colored hair and Isis had more of a gingersnap. Then they opened their eyes and that's what did it. They all had one sapphire eye and one emerald eye each. Ares and Eros had the blue on the right and the green on the left, where as Isis had the blue on the left and the green on the right. True magical children. A second later her family entered.  
  
"What? Extra!" Darcy gasped suddenly as they entered.  
  
"Shut up Darcy" everyone, said together and William smiled, having remembered that Spike got that all the time.  
  
"They're so cute!" Fred gushed as she got closer.  
  
"Another little witch" Tara praised as Willow got a look at Isis.  
  
"Everyone" William announced and that silenced them. "I would like you to my our sons and daughter; Ares Rowan, Eros Owen, Isis Tyesha"  
  
"Amazing" Wesley laughed, holding Warrick, whom was fascinated by these three new beings. "We also have something to say"  
  
"What, your going to have another kid?" William asked pointblank.  
  
"You always get to the point don't you?" Wesley shock his head.  
  
"I'm getting a brother!" Warrick crowed. "But he'll have to listen to me because I'll be the big brother"  
  
They laughed at the three-year-old, since he was Fred's son after all, had an extensive vocabulary. This was a perfect family get together. As much as Darcy whined, he simply loved the triplets. This was a proud moment for William and Rowena, because against all odds, they had fought for happiness and achieved it.  
  
They only wondered now what the future had in store –  
  
~ Stay tuned for the conclusion ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey what's up! How was that? I just had to add this last lil chapter before writing the final chapter. I had to had add William and Rowena's children because I may just end up writing a story of their own in the future. But next it'll be the sequel of Darcy's story that I'll be starting to work on after the epilog. So, keep reading – Later!* 


	22. Forever Young

Hey everybody! I'd like to say that I've enjoyed my time working on this story, but its time to give it a rest. They time will come when I will start up it's sequel, but you are here to read the conclusion of my best work so far. I wold like to send thanks to all those who have supported and sent me reviews and this is the list as follows:  
  
Ms. Perception, Mimi_Love_Fox, Eternal*Sailor*Darkness, Elemental Psionic, maliek, BeautifulAli, Alonna, Angelfirenze, Khalina, Tobert, E5, insanechildfanfic, Darklight, The Five Tailed Youko, Everlyn , SU, Harm Marie, Emma DMh, Anna, Melissa, Lee and the Barefoot Awards.  
  
*****  
  
Time has been transformed, and we have changed; it has advanced and set us in motion; it has unveiled its face, inspiring us with bewilderment and exhilaration.  
  
~ Kahlil Gibran ~  
  
*  
  
Millions long for immortality who do not know what to do with themselves on a rainy Sunday afternoon.  
  
~ Susan Ertz ~  
  
*  
  
Epilog ~ Forever Young  
  
Three hundred years does not add up to a long time for vampires that have all eternity. So for dhampire William Edward Lancaster, he was going to have to live a long, long time before his final rest came to greet him. For the first eighty-one years of his new being, he had aged like anyone due to a spell he had cast so that he could be with the woman he loved. But when she passed on from this world, the truth was show. A sixteen-year-old boy that only needed nineteen more years to turn seventeen. It had been hard for his family to deal with that, even though they knew it had been coming.  
  
At nineteen, William himself felt lost. Although he still had family, they just couldn't fill in that enormous gap. He wanted something that he remembered, so the typical place to find him was wondering about the graveyard on his estate, taking with those how had passed on and just might be hearing him up in heaven. With the wind blowing in his hair, he watched the sunrise, and remembered them all.  
  
"Do you think that it is wise for one's heart to stay confined in memories of the past"  
  
William whirled around to find himself facing a being he never thought he would see again: Déjà the Power of Reoccurrence. He had grown from his scrawny teenager appearance to that of mere two or three years older then his current appearance, but still the stark white coloring and intense pink eyes.  
  
"They say memories keep people alive, and they do. But your memories are in complete and the Powers that Be have sent me to give you a small gift"  
  
"A gift? Like a birthday present? Jeez what next?" William replied coolly.  
  
"That will be what ever you make of it Protector. At this moment however, we want to help make all your memories complete"  
  
"But how do you intend to do that?"  
  
"You'll see"  
  
There was a flash of light and Déjà was gone, but shockingly standing in his place were the figures of Spike and the first William Lancaster. William grounded and rubbed his forehead while his two older 'personalities' looked about in confusion.  
  
Spike turned to look at Liam Lancaster and then stepped back, eyes as wide as saucers. Now Liam looked a trifle scared, looking at Spike, he was repeatedly rubbing his glasses to make sure he was seeing properly.  
  
"Some gift" William scoffed out loud. "This'll be a nightmare"  
  
Then Spike and Liam turned now to his and were shocked once again to see that there was another version of themselves, only this time with feline ears and a tail.  
  
"Now mate, would you kindly tell me what the bloody hell is going on here?" Spike demanded, knowing full well that Liam would have none of the answers. William just didn't know what to say – this was Spike for heaven's sake! This was the vampire he was before Angel had made that wish. What could he say to him?  
  
"I – I would like – like to know too" Liam stuttered.  
  
Spike turned a glare on Liam, but directed his attention back to William.  
  
"My god, this really 'is' a battle of the wits" he muttered, then straitened himself out and went directly to the problem. And asked the one question he knew he had to start with.  
  
"What is the last thing that you remember"  
  
"Well I remember fleeing the humiliation of Cicely's party" Liam started and Spike shivered. "I had run down a dark ally and tore up all my poems. Then this lady dressed in a dark gown came – she said effulgent – then the last was pain"  
  
"Drusilla" Spike and William said at the same time, and then looked at each other.  
  
"The last thing that I bloody well remember was trying to warn ol' Peaches about a damned vengeance demon" Spike supplied. "He would listen to me and then the pillock had to go and make a wish – then nothing"  
  
"Well now this all makes perfect sense now" William sighed. "You both remember that last instant before the consciousness of your beings were changed. Liam remembers ever event leading up to when Drusilla sired him and he became Spike. Spike remembers all events leading up to the wish that transformed him and created me"  
  
Liam looked even more confused, but for Spike all of this was becoming clear.  
  
"So the nancy-boy and I aren't real are we?" he asked seriously.  
  
"What do you mean not real?" Liam asked startled.  
  
"Yes – I am the only one here that is real. The both of you are only a part of me. Liam became Spike and Spike became William – me"  
  
"What did Angel do exactly?" Spike asked.  
  
"He made a wish. Wished that you would stop being such a baby and you know how vengeance demons interpret the wishes they grant. You were turned into a four-year-old – which led to me. I remembered everything prior to that moment and was now without my parents"  
  
"But if you didn't have 'our' parents, then who took care of you? – and why do you have a tail?" Liam rambled out, trying to understand more then four hundred years of knowledge.  
  
Surprisingly, Spike nodded in agreement.  
  
"First it was Angel, but that went disastrously bad and then it was Winnie"  
  
"Winnie?"  
  
"Fred"  
  
"Oh. That's nice" Spike smiled. "She was a nice bird, better her then Angel any day"  
  
"Now about being a cat" he took hold of his long feline tail. "It was much worse then this before, but that was Harmony's fault"  
  
"Well I'd expect something like that for that silly bint, but why are we here?"  
  
William blushed, realizing he hadn't told then yet.  
  
"My – our memories are not complete. When you became me, I was now an infant. I remembered what our father did before he died, he was a watcher"  
  
"What! He was a part of the Council of Wankers!?" Spike shouted in disgust.  
  
Spike received an exasperated glare before William answered.  
  
"The both of you might want to sit back to you while I explain my life. It's complicated"  
  
Liam and Spike listened while William began his tale. How he was a mage, how he became a changeling and grew up in the offices of Wolfram & Hart. That progressed to meeting Buffy and her son Darcy Osbourne, his second meeting with Drusilla, becoming a dhampire and meeting the love of his life, Rowena Rosenberg. Then the trail of Kennedy, meeting his father, the return of Tara, the death of Buffy, Oz and Giles, bring down Wolfram & Hart, the birth of his three children. His life was condensed into the essentials of what made him who he was. It left his older egos speechless.  
  
Then Liam told his story. Twenty-four years wasn't much, that and the fact that he hadn't remembered the first nine until now. He spoke of Cicely and how he had no idea she would turn out to be his angle of death. Spike snorted at this and told the 18th century young man that Cicely ended up becoming a vengeance demon for wronged children know that was know as Halfrek and that she was dead.  
  
Spike became the center of attention when he told his story. How he killed their mother, his bloody unlife of gore, the two slayers he killed and the slow transformation into someone entirely different from himself. There was the chip from the Initiative, his love for Buffy and his friendship with Dawn, Glory, the First Evil, his sacrifice to close the Sunnydale Hellmouth and ultimately ending up with Angel and his gang.  
  
"We've had a whacked life haven't we?" William said when it was all over.  
  
"I think that I've had my soul purpose fulfilled" Liam smiled sadly. "It was nice meeting who I turned into, eve though I'll never understand. I sincerely hope that I can make a difference for you"  
  
Liam shimmered and became one with the glaring sunlight. Spike and William felt his part of their consciousness become a part of them once again.  
  
"You felt creepy mate" Spike shuddered and then began to root around in his coat looking for a pack of cigarettes.  
  
"Do you want to meet my family" William waved a hand at the graveyard behind them.  
  
"It would be an honor" he replied as he was unsuccessful in finding any smokes.  
  
Together the walked down the rows together stopping at the important resting-places.  
  
"My wife, how beautiful she was"  
  
ROWENA HECATE LANCASTER  
FAIR HAIRED  
02/14/2004 – 05/29/2096  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"He needs a lot of help doesn't he?" Rowena whispered to Darcy and he nodded.  
  
"Its not like I cant still hear you" William muttered under his breath.  
  
Rowena then motioned Darcy to leave the room. He nodded again understanding what the young witch wanted and left the room.  
  
"So where should we start first? I'm Rowena Hecate Rosenberg"  
  
"Goody, I get Red's daughter as my shrink"  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
Spike nearly choked on a laugh, having experienced the flashback to William's first meeting with Rowena. They went on till they stopped at the next most important grave.  
  
"My best friend, Buffy's son"  
  
DARCY LIAM OSBOURNE  
DARK ONE  
12/25/05 – 09/06/2103  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"What is that stuff?"  
  
William paced back and forth, waiting impatiently from the liquid to cool in the glass beaker. This boy, the Slayer's son wasn't bad company and actually thought he has sort of funny.  
  
"It's an appearance altering potion. If consumed by someone that is either not human or does not look human will gain the appearance of a human. Not to say that you could make yourself look like a someone famous, but just what you would look like if you yourself were human" he replied, stopping to add gentle cooling charm around the beaker.  
  
"Cool. So what's it like to be a cat?" the boy asked with curiosity.  
  
"What's it like to be a werewolf?" William countered.  
  
The boy gapped and stuttered "How - how did you know that?"  
  
"Dogs aren't the only animal with an excellent sense of smell mate"  
  
"Oh sorry, forgot about that"  
  
"No problem. Well I'm William as you know, so would you care to tell me your name?"  
  
"I'm Darcy Osbourne"  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
"You see" William said as they kept waking. "Rowena, Darcy and my children were the most important people in my life, especially my children. They once took a trip back to an alter-reality past and met you"  
  
"Really?" Spike was surprised and raised his scared eyebrow.  
  
"Yah, they thought you were cool" he replied, smirked and raised his own scared eyebrow.  
  
That caused Spike to smile in spite of the mood. They came upon all the others.  
  
ARES ROWAN LANCASTER  
03/21/2021 – 04/19/2119  
  
EROS OWEN LANCASTER  
03/21/2021 – 04/19/2120  
  
ISIS TYESHA STARRIX  
03/21/2021 – 04/19/2118  
  
"Same day, on a year apart"  
  
From there was Buffy & Oz, Giles, Angel & Nina, Wesley & Fred, Gunn, Lorne, Warrick & Joyce, Connor, Shamus and Kordelia. There were others, but the two visitors could not find it in themselves to look any more, but they only stopped when a shout came from the house.  
  
"Grandpa William!"  
  
William groaned, while Spike turned to him and laughed.  
  
"And who would that be mate?"  
  
"Oh, just my very annoying great, great grandson Gavin. Him along with Soren Osbourne"  
  
"Must be fun," Spike said sarcastically. "I'm fading now"  
  
They looked at down at Spike's body to see that it was beginning to vanish as the sun began to go down. Spike looked back to William and there was a look on the blond vampire's face that could almost be a mix of gratitude and regret.  
  
"Thanks" he said. "I couldn't have been a better person if it hadn't been for becoming you. I wish I could stay longer, but then again, I was always apart of you – "  
  
He coughed.  
  
"All this sappy stuff is getting to me"  
  
"Doesn't look go on you anyway mate" William agreed. "It was nice meeting you, you're a lot better then Angel always used to tell me"  
  
"Figures that the old wanker would say something like that" Spike chuckled as he disappeared. "You're not half bad yourself"  
  
William found himself alone again once Spike had become apart of him once again like Liam had. The setting sun cast an eerie glow over the graveyard and he hastily made his way back up to the house. There was still the sound of unforgotten laughter that echoed in those walls. He had been a child here once and all those memories that he had lost so long ago had been restored. He felt whole again for the first time in over three hundred years.  
  
Gavin and Soren bounded down the stairs as fast as they could upon hearing William enter the house. At seventeen years of age, their expressions were filled with mischief. Gavin had scraggily rust colored hair, teal eyes – not to mention that he looked rather ridiculous having inherited feline traits – a tail and ears just like William's. As for Soren, that boy looked like Darcy. He was tall with copper hair, hazel eyes and freckles to spare.  
  
"So are we going yet?" Gavin asked.  
  
"Going where?" William asked the over excited teenager.  
  
"Are you kidding us?" Soren gasped exasperatedly.  
  
"To Avalon of course!" they said together.  
  
"Oh – right" William smirked. "Can you give me a minute?"  
  
He turned and started to walk back towards the open veranda. Behind him he could hear Soren grumbling about that they had been waiting all day and then Gavin shouted out his reply.  
  
"Well please hurry okay. You know we won't be young forever"  
  
They wouldn't have been able to hear the next thing he said, even if they had they strongest of hearing. It was in his mind, in his heart, and even in his very soul. The Powers knew what he thought was true and that was the irony of his very existence – being young for what would almost seem like forever. He turned and looked to them and all he could speak was the bare truth and they didn't expect anything more.  
  
"No, you wont"  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey! I'm so sad! I almost don't want to say good bye. This was the most fun I've ever had and glade that you could share it with me. I hope you liked this conclusion to Forever Young. I gave you my heart and soul and you handled it with the utmost care. I thank you, everyone that has ever read this story.  
  
To anyone that is also sad that I am hanging up the towel for this story, I'll say again that I am already working on the outline for the sequel. Or how Timon & Pumba put – an in-between-quel – I have changed my mind on going on the history of Darcy and have decided I would rather write about an adventure all of their children will have. And just for confirmation, it will be placed under the Buffy the Vampire Slayer category rather then Angel. Thank you very much for shearing this with me. Later!*  
  
Golden_Eyed_Vamp 


End file.
